


When the Wrong One Loves You Right

by LadyWithTheLamp2017



Category: Female OC - Fandom, Phillip Altman - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Atlantic City, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, New York City, Playful Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithTheLamp2017/pseuds/LadyWithTheLamp2017
Summary: Cameron Greene can't stand her brother Aaron's womanizing best friend, Phillip Altman. His overt flirting and double entendres make her uncomfortable and she avoids him when she can. But could her dislike be attraction in disguise?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Black Sheep

"I've got the whole weekend, Cameron," Phillip said with a grin that conveyed every evil thought he'd ever had. His eyes swept me up and down suggestively. "Let's go get a drink together tonight."

I stared at him coolly. "Why should a drink take the whole weekend, Phillip?" I asked crossing my arms.

He didn't even try to hide it. "If it's done right it can," he said winking cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No dice, Phillip," I sighed. 

Phillip grinned, his eyes twinkling. "I like it when you talk like a pit boss."

I glanced down at his crotch. "I know. I can tell."

Phillip bit his lower lip and grinned, his dimples pressing in, those eyes dancing over my body in a way that made my belly clench. I turned away from him and opened the refrigerator door, examining the contents with a critical eye. If I was going to spend my vacation with my older brother, I'd have to go grocery shopping soon. Several bottles of beer, a jar of pearl onions, and some dubious-looking leftover Chinese takeout. I wrinkled my nose...and then wondered why the hell Aaron hadn't warned me Phillip would be here today. I felt a very keen set of eyes on my ass.

I slowly straightened and turned back around. Sure enough, he raised his eyes to mine from where he'd been studying my backside. And he was unashamed.

"Fuck, now I can see why the house always wins," he said, his eyes going to my breasts.

I slammed the refrigerator door shut behind me making the beer bottle rattle aggressively against each other.

A smirk slanted across my lips. "The house always wins because it has eye in the back of its head. Something you'd do well to remember."

"Touche," Phillip murmured. "When Aaron told me you were working at the Borgata in AC I thought he meant you were a stripper."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you did. But no, I catch cheaters and crunch the numbers at the end of the day. So it's always best to not piss me off."

Phillip's eyes drifted lazily down my body. "Sounds even sexier. What do you do if you catch someone cheating?"

I lifted one shoulder. "Ask them to leave."

Phillip's mind was half on our conversation and half on my tits. "And if they refuse?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I have ways of persuading them to leave."

Phillip was eyeing me like a piece of steak. "I bet you do," he murmured in a sinful voice. 

What should have deterred any other man, had no affect whatsoever on Phillip Altman, consummate flirt and womanizer. I'd known him forever. He was my brother Aaron's best friend since Hebrew school. Together he and Aaron had managed to thoroughly humiliate me at my bat mitzvah fifteen years ago and I had never forgotten it. Least said about that the better. After that, Phillip seemed to make it his mission in life to make me as miserable and uncomfortable as possible whenever he was around. So I had made it my mission to avoid him whenever possible. 

It wasn't until my senior year of high school when Phillip had come home from college, that things took a new turn. For him, at least. I was no longer wearing the huge glasses of my middle school years, nor sporting braces and a mop of untamable mousey brown curls. I had gotten contacts in the interim and I now flat ironed my hair daily so that it hung in a long, smooth silky curtain of chestnut brown. I had also filled out. Considerably. 

He asked me out for the first time while I was sitting at the kitchen table studying for finals. He had come over to pick up my brother and the two of them were going out partying like the collage age primates they were. I spared Phillip a brief glance, then focused on the open text in front of me, frowning in concentration as I took notes. I ignored him until he leaned down onto his forearms and put himself directly into my line of vision.

My pencil stilled and I glanced at him again. "Can I help you?"

Phillip stared up at me with his beguiling eyes that gave nothing away. Not even a twitch of amusement at his lips when he said, "So Aaron tells me you're dating Boner."

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Don't call him that!"

Phillip started laughing and toyed with a corner of my text book. "Why don't we do something later?" he asked nonchalantly. 

I looked him, incredulously. "I'm dating Charles Grodner...you know that." I turned back to my note taking. "Besides, I'm not twenty-one."

"So?"

I looked at him again in exasperation. "I can't drink. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be allowed in the places you and Aaron go."

Phillip leaned closer to me. "I could get you in." He said it like it was some filthy sexual act.

My eyes grew wide. "Do you want to go to jail? I asked.

"Is that all that's keeping you from going out with me?"

"No," I answered quietly, my eyes still on the page in front of me. I didn't like the way his proximity was making me feel. Or the way my breathing had changed, become shallower, more rapid. Even my writing hand was tremoring just slightly. "You're not my type," I heard myself say.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned and then laughed at me. "Where does Boner take you on your dates?"

"None of your business," I muttered still avoiding his eyes. He looked at me like he knew what I looked like naked. It was unsettling.

"Have you let him bang you yet?"

I gasped and spluttered. "No! Of course not...!" Then I immediately realized my mistake. I should have just told him it was none of his business. Instead I ground my teeth and showed him my middle finger.

That only made him grin wider. "I'd love to, sweetheart...name the time and place," he said in a low, intimate voice.

I responded by stabbing his hand hard with my pencil, my cheeks flaming. 

"Ow!" he cried, withdrawing his hand quickly. "Shit!"

I leaned toward him and hissed, "Good! I hope it scars!"

But I could already tell once again it was the wrong thing to do and say. Phillip's eyes only lit up and his smile grew wider. Aaron came in then and the two of them went out. But I couldn't get that cheeky bastard out of my head the rest of the night. 

So it began with us.

Every encounter with Phillip Altman was sexually charged and brimming with inuendo and double entendres until I didn't whether I dreaded or looked forward to our meetings.

And now here he was, ten years later, having gone through a score of women, the latest of which had been his therapist according to Aaron. And apparently he still hadn't gotten over his obsession with needling me. 

"Come on, Cam, go out with me. For old times sake." 

I cocked my head to one side. "Give me one good, non-sexual reason to go out with you, Phillip."

Phillip took a step closer to me. "If I do will you go?"

"Maybe." As an added measure I began subtly tapping my foot. "I'm waiting."

Phillip crossed his arms and helped himself to a long sweep of my body with his wicked eyes. "I'm thinking," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a pig."

"Can I help it you're distracting me with your hot pit boss body?" he asked, batting his eyelashes ridiculously.

I placed my hands on my hips. "This isn't a pit boss body, Phillip, this is a third degree black belt in Taekwondo body." I shrugged a little. "Although it does sometimes come in handy at work."

Phillip was practically panting. "I'd like to see that sometime."

I grinned and noticed he had moved even closer. "Keep going and you might."

He was about a foot from me, so close I had to lean back to look up at him despite my height of five feet and ten inches. Intimidated I was not, but flustered? Maybe just a little. I had dated my fair share of men since the "Boner" days, but none of them had the same affect on me Phillip Altman did. I supposes that was because he was the proverbial forbidden fruit, forbidden to me, by me. And I was not one to break my own rules. I let my eyes travel down his front again and back up to his smirking face.

Then I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder. "When Aaron gets here, tell him I've gone grocery shopping," I called over my shoulder as I walked toward the door.

Phillip called after me, "Why keep fighting it, Cameron? You know we're gonna fuck sooner or later!"

I shot him a bird over my shoulder.


	2. Who's Got The Action?

As I skipped down the steps I might have predicted what happened next. Phillip was out the door behind me, hot on my heels.

"Hey, I'll come with you."

"No," I answered over my shoulder, not looking at him.

"Hey, come on, Cam," he cajoled. "Holy shit...is that your new ride?"

I stopped and glanced at him, then back at my white Hummer. "Yes, so?" I answered tersely.

"Jesus Christ, Cameron, is this your compensation for not having a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "You would think that."

I opened the driver's side door and climbed up into the jacked-up jeep. Phillip was already in, glancing over his shoulder at the back. "Got a lot room back there, Cam. You know what I'm thinking...?"

"I can just imagine," I answered, anticipating the direction of his thoughts. "I haven't owned it that long." I turned the ignition over and the V-10 roared to life. "Besides," I said as I glanced in the rearview mirror preparing to back up, "I'm an adult. I don't hook up with guys in my car."

Phillip snorted with amusement as if he saw through my facade. "You're missing out, Cam. The joys of fogging up the windows...making a car rock..."

"Is that all you ever think about, Phillip?" I asked, my eyes resolutely on the road, hands on the steering wheel at ten and two. I was a dork, I knew it. I didn't care. "Besides, what would you know about it? You can hardly get up to anything in your tiny little two-seater Porsche."

Phillip grinned smugly. "I've never had any complaints."

My cheeks grew warm and my hands tightened on the wheel of the Hummer. I sighed, "I'm sure you haven't. It's probably over too soon."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head and stare at me. I smirked and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I'd insulted him where it hurt.

He turned his body towards me. "Why don't we test that theory, Cam?" he asked.

I huffed in amusement and tried to ignore the jolt of arousal that shot down to my belly and all the way to my toes. "No, absolutely not. Not with you, never with you, Phillip."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Not a damn thing," I laughed. "Repulsed is more like it."

"So I'm still not your type?"

I drew in a deep breath and slowly shook my head. "Not even close."

"So what is your type? Obviously not studious and rabbinical since you and Boner aren't dating anymore." He glances at me when I remained silent. "Are you seeing anyone?"

It was a loaded question and I knew it. "Not at the moment," I said, highly annoyed. 

"Fucking anyone?"

My mouth dropped at his audacity. "No!" I gave him a dirty look. "Why the hell do you ask such invasive questions?"

Phillip was laughing. "Because your reactions are so atomic! Just like at your bat mitzvah..."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh! Please stop right there! Don't remind me."

Phillip just laughed but his eyes stayed trained on me nearly the whole time. I glanced at him and couldn't help the little smile that came to my own lips, especially when I saw the bump in the middle of his nose where it had been broken. I felt a smug little hint of pride at that sight because I had been the one to break it. And he knew what I was thinking; the way his eyes narrowed when they met mine told me that.

We fell silent after that until he started playing with the buttons and knobs on the dash. He was like a kid with a new toy...only the toy was mine. I slapped his hand and then was gratified to notice yet another gift from me to him: the tiny telltale scar that had indeed been left behind by my pencil ten years ago. I smirked and tapped it with my finger.

"I guess you never learn your lesson, big boy," I observed.

Phillip grinned at me. "Keep both hands on the wheel, little girl."

I gritted my teeth. "Bastard."

"Beautiful," he crooned, leaning towards me.

"Fuck off," I said, shoving him away with my shoulder.

He turned on the Sirius and grimaced at the indie rock station that came filtering through my bass speakers. He flipped through the selections until he found the hip-hop station he was looking for. No fucking surprise there. I made a noise of irritation.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you the driver chooses the music?" I asked over the throbbing beat.

"What?" he shouted, pretending not to have heard.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since seeing him. Some things never change in fifteen years...

***

_The Greene home, fifteen years earlier..._

_Already tall for my age but thin, awkward, and gawky with glasses that covered half my face and a set of braces that could be seen from the moon, I nervously took my place in front of the podium in response to the smiling Rabbi Kessler's indication. Despite my homely looks, I felt so grown-up in my dark blue sleeveless sheath dress I had begged my mother to buy for this occasion. We had tamed my wild bush of hair into a sleek French braid. I cleared my throat and began the Eshet Chayil._

_My voice was clear and strong and I sang well. I knew I did and I couldn't help the little tremor of pride as I finished. I smiled out at the guests but when my eye fell on seventeen year old Phillip Altman shoulder to shoulder with Aaron, the rest of his family nearby, my smile slipped. He winked and gave me a devilish grin. I felt my stomach drop and my eyes widened. I quickly looked away._

_I reached for my special journal in which I had painstakingly translated some passages from the Torah and prepared to read out loud in Hebrew. But as I opened the book, I was greeted not by my neat, scribe-like Hebrew characters but by a highly detailed pencil sketch of an erect penis ejaculating copious amounts of semen that continued on the opposite page._

_I gasped and drew back in horror. Then I heard the cackling._

_Aaron and Phillip were red-faced, shoulders hunched, dying with laughter. I forgot about the decorum of the occasion and throwing down the imposter journal, flew at Phillip. I knew he was the mastermind behind this perverted joke._

_He was just as surprised as everyone else when I pushed my body into his. He stumbled back then fell flat on his ass as I barreled into him, knocking his yarmulke askew. But that wasn't enough. Careless that my dress was hiked far above that which was decent, I straddled Phillip and began punching him blindly. He could have easily overpowered me but he was laughing too hard. I felt hands pulling me off that stupid giggling Altman boy, then I was tearing out of the house so fast I didn't know where I was going._

_I ended up on a bench in the far end of the backyard, with my knees drawn up, staring angrily into Mom's birdbath. I could hear the commotion from the house, Mrs. Altman scolding Phillip, Mom scolding Aaron. The two of them defending their boyish antics. Dad guffawing and saying, "Boys will be boys!" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't crying. I was pissed off. Together they had single handedly ruined what was to have been my coming-of-age, my mark of maturity in the community. Fuck them._

_"Mazel tov."_

_I gasped and jumped at the sound of Phillip Altman's voice. I glared at him, a bit mollified to see the smear of blood under his nose, then looked away._

_"Fuck off, you pisser."_

_Phillip whistled. "That's pretty salty language for a kid."_

_"I'm not a kid anymore," I ground out through my teeth._

_He stood there, hands in his pockets looking undisturbed. "Could've fooled me."_

_I sighed. "Can you just go away?" I moaned. "You've done enough." I thought about that lewd sketch and blushed. "You dick."_

_Phillip laughed softly. "Come on, Cammy, it was just a joke."_

_"Don't call my that! And it was a rotten joke."_

_Phillip crouched down next to me. "Hey, look. I'm sorry. Okay? Forgive me?"_

_I glared at him coldly and rolled my eyes. Even bloodied, he still looked smug and cocksure. Ew. Wrong word. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked away from him._

_He sighed then. "Here."_

_I looked back at him to see that he was pulling a small leather journal from the pocket of his suit jacket. I recoiled in horror._

_"I don't want that!" I cried._

_"No, Cammy, look," he coaxed._

_He flipped through it and showed me the perfect rows of Hebrew letters marching right to left across the parchment thick paper. I lifted my gaze to his. And blinked. Had Phillip Altman always had such pretty golden brown eyes? And had he ever looked more sincere? I shook my head slightly and reached for the book. I noted it how warm it was from being in such close contact with his body._

_I looked quickly away from Phillip and tucked the book against my knees. He rose to his feet and stood there for a moment looking down at me._

_"You forgive me now?" he asked again._

_I glanced up at him and his damn goofy smile, blood smear and all. Rolling my eyes again, I nodded and sighed, "As a mitvah...I suppose I have to forgive you, Phillip. Now, go wash your ugly face."_

_His smile bloomed into a full-on grin and his dimples broke out. I never ever forgot that shit-eating grin. I also signed up for Taekwondo lessons shortly afterwards so that next time I tried to beat Phillip Altman's ass, I wouldn't embarrass myself._

***

Phillip insisted we stop at the liquor store on the way home. I complied simply because I knew I could use something strong myself. As we browsed the aisles, Phillip hummed happily, filling his arms up with bottle after bottle of booze. 

"Jesus, how many people are coming over tonight?"

Phillip selected a bottle of Grey Goose. "Oh, just us, I think. And maybe Aaron's girlfriend."

"That's...an awful lot of booze for four people," I said slowly. 

Phillip turned to me with a grin as he set all the bottles down at the register and reached for the bottle of Jose I held and added it to the collection. "Well, we're gonna be up late."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "We are?"

"Yup," he replied gleefully. "I got this," he said as I started pulling out my bank card.

I raised both brows this time. "Wow. Are you sure? I'll happily pay half..."

Phillip actually looked insulted, his eyes darkened. "I said I got it, Cam."

I held up both hands in surrender. "Okay. I won't argue."

"Good," Phillip said harshly. 

As we made our way back to the Hummer, I said, "So, you mentioned we're going to be up late tonight. Any particular reason?"

"Oh, yeah." Phillip grinned. He was back.

I waited as he loaded our booze in with the rest of the groceries. "So is it a deep dark mystery?"

He shook his head. "Not really. We're just gonna have a friendly little card game, that's all."

I froze in the process of climbing into the Hummer, a sly smile spreading over my face. "Phillip. You do know I was a dealer before I became a pit boss, right? And I know how to count cards?" 

Phillip nodded, smile still in pace. "Uh-huh."

We climbed in and I started the engine. "So why on earth would you want to go up against me when you know you don't stand a chance? And if you think you can cheat and get away with it, you'd better think twice. I can spot angle shooting, hand mucking, bottom dealing a mile away..."

Phillip huffed in annoyance, "Jesus, Cam, you're so full of assumptions about me."

I glanced over my shoulder as I backed up and laughed. "Well? Wouldn't you be in my place?"

"No. The time to make up your mind about people is never, Cam," he stated in an authoritative voice tinged with irritation.

I stared at him as long as I dared before returning my attention to the road. "Fair enough, Phillip, but I'm still gonna murder you." I glanced at him again and saw his mischievous smile return. "So, I have to ask, what are the stakes that make you so eager to go up against a pit boss?"

Phillip returned my gaze and his eyes drifted down to my breasts. "You."

My mouth dropped and I looked at Phillip for a moment before returning my attention to the road. "Me?" I asked dubiously.

Phillip was nodding. "You."

"Phillip, I already told you, I'm not..."

"You aren't scared, are you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

I paused and studied him a second. I swallowed hard looking ahead again. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know how long I've been after you, Cameron," Phillip explained, patiently. "And I figured a woman with your chutzpah and ego couldn't resist trying to beat me at cards."

I was stunned, disbelieving what I was hearing. "Trying to beat you? You talk about my ego...and my assumptions! Plus I don't recall agreeing to be the stakes in a card game!"

"You just said I couldn't win against you, so why not?"

"Because," I said, bristling. "It's archaic and stupid."

Phillip nodded knowingly. "Ah, you think I'm gonna win, don't you?"

I laughed a bit too loudly. "No way! It's a fact you're not gonna win."

"So does that mean we're on?" he asked.

I considered for a moment. "What do I get when you totally embarrass yourself and lose?" I asked.

Phillip leaned toward me again and brushed a hand down my arm. "What do you want, Cam?" he asked, his voice the very essence of sin.

I stiffened. "For you to stop trying to get me to have sex with you."

I could feel his eyes moving up and down me. "For how long?"

I laughed. "Oh my God, you're impossible!"

This boy was entirely too sure of himself. The nerve. And yet...I smiled slowly at the thought of purposely losing a few hands to him, letting him get overconfident, before completely annihilating him. I started nodding, my smile growing. What exactly was meant by putting myself up as the stakes was still a little vague to me. It didn't matter, though. He was going to lose. And taking him down a notch would be so, so sweet.

"Okay, you're on, Phillip Altman."

He grinned and pumped his fist. "Yeeeesss!"


	3. Knave of Hearts

I was sipping a glass of red wine on the patio while Aaron carefully laid the well-seasoned steaks on the hot grill. They hit with a satisfying hiss and fragrant smoke billowed into the air.. 

"Why didn't you tell me Phillip Altman was going to be here this weekend?" I hissed.

Aaron grinned. "This was a great idea, sis," he said, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "It's been a while since I had filet. Thanks."

I stepped back. "Forget the steaks, Aaron! Why?"

Aaron looked startled. "Why not? He's my best friend and he decided to take a little break from running the New York store....oh! Wait a minute!" Aaron laughed. "I fucking forgot!"

I frowned suspiciously. "Forgot what?"

Aaron's lips twisted in an attempt to stifle his hilarity and he pointed his tongs at me. "That you've secretly had the hots for him since you were twelve."

Aaron's laugh turned into a roar of pain when I pinched a bit of his skin just beneath his short sleeve shirt and twisted hard. His amusement outweighed his pain, however as he hooted with laughter and rubbed the spot I'd just abused.

"You listen to me, Aaron Greene. I do not, nor have I ever, had the hots for Phillip. I find him absolutely indecent and completely inappropriate."

Phillip and April, Aaron's new girlfriend, were sipping beers on the patio a few yards away, talking and laughing and throwing a ball for Aaron's bull mastiff, Gunner. April was stunning. Tall, athletic and blond she had mesmerized my brother for the better part of six months now. She met him through Phillip. She was a girls' softball coach and math teacher at the local middle school and had come into Altman's one day looking to purchase bats and other equipment for her girls. While Phillip tried simultaneously to take her order and flirt her up, my brother had walked in. The rest was history. April was so funny, sweet, and by far my favorite of Aaron's myriad of girlfriends and I really hoped she stuck. Right now Phillip was laughing at something she had just said and turning that Altman charm on full power

Aaron shook his head. "Mom sure likes him."

I took another sip of wine, set my glass down and crossed my arms angrily. "Mom always did think the sun shone out of Phillip Altman's ass. Ever since the Cape May incident." I glanced over at April and Phillip again. "Just look at him...he's making the moves on your girlfriend!"

Aaron guffawed loudly. "He is not making the moves on April! Jesus, Cameron." He glanced at me. "And for your information, Mom's loved Phillip since before the Cape May incident. That just cemented it!" he laughed.

"You're telling me." I watched Phillip throw the ball for Gunner yet again. "What a player he is!"

Aaron glanced at me and I thought I caught a look of reproach.

"What?" I demanded. "I'm not saying anything that isn't true. I mean, I know you and he are buddies, but even you have to admit..."

"God, you're so obtuse, Cameron!" Aaron exclaimed, turning his back on me and his attention to the steaks.

"Wait, you've lost me now, Aaron," I said coming to stand next to him. "How am I obtuse?"

Aaron closed the grill lid and glanced at me. I had always thought our brother got the looks in the family and looking at him now I could see I was right. I had to work so hard at it, but he, with his dark brown curls, shiny and rakish, was naturally charming. He'd also inherited our father's piercing blue eyes and those eyes were now looking at me as if he saw into my soul.

Finally he shook his head. "I'm not gonna spell it out for you."

With those cryptic words, he slung the tongs over the grill handle and went to join Phillip and April. I shrugged and tossed back the last of my wine then refilled my glass.

***

_Ten years earlier..._

_I opened the door with a huge smile. My braces were gone finally and I was feeling beautiful, sexy, and confident tonight especially in my new black halter dress. Charles Grodner stood on our front stoop with a bouquet of flowers._

_"Hi, Charles," I said shyly, taking the flowers he offered._

_He grinned at me, looking adorably nerdy. "Cameron," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek._

_At that moment my brother roared up in his twenty year old, scratched-up and dented Camaro, a throbbing beat assaulting the bass speakers. He and three of his buddies spilled out, one of which, to my dismay was Phillip Altman. They were all sweaty and cursing and laughing about the game they'd just played, Phillip with a basketball in his hands. When he caught sight of me, he stopped and stared, his grin slipping a little. Then he saw Charles and his expression positively hardened._

_I swallowed nervously. Phillip, sweaty and disheveled in a ratty sleeveless shirt, his muscular biceps on flagrant display and his towering six foot three height dwarfing poor Charles was making me feel things I shouldn't. He recovered his grin, tossed the ball to one of their companions and made his way over to us. I braced myself as if a tsunami was approaching._

_"Hi Cameron," he greeted me in a sick, sweet voice._

_"Phillip," I returned his greeting curtly, trying to ignore the way his damp, wavy black hair hung in his face. So rakish. I reached for Charles' hand._

_Phillip noticed that and looked between the two of us. "You two have a date tonight?" he asked as if it was the most amusing thing in the world._

_I stared daggers at him while Charles answered for me._

_"Yeah, we do, Altman, if you could just move..."_

_Phillip, broad as a refrigerator continued to stand there as if challenging Charles. "Well, behave yourself, Boner," he warned. "I wouldn't want to have to avenge her honor. Cameron's saving herself, you know."_

_Charles blanched and I felt my face go red with indignation as Phillip looked me straight in the eye._

_"For...for...m-m-marriage?" Charles croaked. He totally overlooked Phillip's use of the hated nickname._

_I rolled my eyes and I could feel his hand shaking. God, he could be such a dork._

_Phillip wasn't even looking at Charles. "For me," he said, looking right into my eyes and giving me a sly wink._

_It happened so quickly I still can't remember thinking it through. I just reacted. With an unladylike snarl, I was planting a solid punch to Phillip's gut. I swore loudly the exact moment my fist came in contact with his rock hard abs. Phillip doubled over with a surprised "ooff!" Despite the damage I had dealt, my knuckles throbbed with pain. I gasped, shaking my hand and looking at him wrathfully._

_Still clutching his stomach, the breath knocked from his lungs, and amid the hoots and whistles of my brother and their friends, he grinned at me and spat on the ground._

_"I love you too, sweetheart!" he called out as Charles hurriedly ushered me past him to the car._

_Charles turned and issued an empty threat. "You stay away from her, Altman! I mean it!"_

_All that earned him was a chorus of male primate laughter as we got into the car and drove off._

***

"Ok, gentlemen, "I said, later that night as I expertly shuffled the cards. "The game is five card draw. Aces are high, no wild cards. Fifty to ante." 

I slapped the the deck onto the table, Aaron obligingly broke, and I swept it up and began dealing. I focused on the familiar swish of the cards smooth surfaces sliding through my fingers and ignored Phillip's pointed stare and sly smile. April had chosen to sit the game out on the arm of Aaron's chair. I had my strategy all figured out and knew exactly which facial expressions to use to mislead him. He'd realize soon enough he'd bitten off more than he could chew. God, this was going to be fun.

I tossed in my fifty and waited for Aaron and Phillip to ante up, studying my hand: a black jack, red two, and three eights. Damn. It had potential but I was going to have to lose it.

"I'm in," I said. "With two."

I tossed my jack and two away and drew two from the top. Another eight and an ace. I bit my lip. It was just too tempting. Well, why not start strong? I'd win this one and then let him have the next hand. I tossed in another fifty and looked at Aaron expectantly, purposely snubbing Phillip. Phillip took three and Aaron, four. Even when Phillip raised my fifty, I showed no surprise. Aaron shook his head once and folded. I called Phillip's bet.

I looked at Phillip as I fan-spread my hand out. "Four of a kind and an ace high."

Phillip grinned. "Me too."

My smile faded as he spread his four tens out and ace out. I slowly raised my eyes to his smirking face. Aaron was snickering as he stroked a hand down April's ass. It was my bat mitzvah all over again.

"Oh," I said in surprise. I lifted a shoulder and gave Phillip charming smile. "Good for you!"

I didn't look at him as I gathered the cards to re-shuffle and he pulled the chips in the middle of the table towards his side. I was angry. I should have folded. Stupid, stupid! But how would anyone have guessed he had that high a hand? I had to focus. He had already discombobulated me and we'd only played one hand. I'd made a beginner's mistake, gotten too cocky. It would not happen again.

"Are you embarrassed, Cam?" Aaron asked.

I looked up at him, startled. "Why...should I be?" I asked breezily.

"You look embarrassed," Aaron had the audacity to observe. "Your face is red."

I glared daggers at Aaron trying to convey to him that he better shut the fuck up.

Phillip chimed in, "Sorry, Cam, I didn't mean to embarrass you..."

I huffed, incredulous at both of them. "I am not embarrassed!" I stared hard at the deck as I shuffled. Suddenly the cards flew out from my hands in all directions. I grumbled in irritation. "Now look what you've made me do!"

Phillip and Aaron snickered and even April giggled, to my annoyance. I scrambled to kneel down and pick up the scattered cards. Phillip was quick to join me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need help," I huffed, quickly gathering cards. "I've got it."

Nevertheless Phillip was handing me card after card from under the table. "I want to help you, Cameron. Would it help if I lost the next hand, baby?"

He leaned towards me as if he was going to kiss me and I quickly whipped my head away and started to stand. And proceeded to bang my head on the table. 

"Ow! Shit!"

Phillip was right there at my side, big hands on my head as if examining me for injury. "Oh, shit, Cameron, are you OK?" he asked in real concern.

I angrily batted his interfering hands away. "I'm fine!" I shouted. "Can we just get on with this?"

Drawing my shredded dignity around me like a shroud, I sat and let Phillip deal the next hand. I kept my eyes on my cards and ignored the smirks and pregnant looks the other three were exchanging at my expense. Phillip placed his bet and I called. Aaron again folded but his attention was mostly on April by this point. This time I folded even though I was pretty sure Phillip was bluffing. Build his confidence up, then take him down. I would stick with the original plan. An elegant age-old pit boss trick.

I was doing some quiet breathing exercises, calming my nerves and mind before going in for the kill. I also watched Phillip closely. I tried to take note of his cues and guess what kind of hand he had and whether of not he was bluffing. Play was evenly split between Phillip and me, with Aaron losing the most, but I don't think my brother was paying much attention. My pile of chips was slowly growing, almost matching Phillip's while Aaron's dwindled to nearly nothing. He was also nursing his fifth slug of whiskey while April hung on to him for dear life as she sipped her vodka tonic.

I had just bluffed my way to winning yet another hand when Phillip suddenly stood up.

"Let's have some shots."

I raised my eyebrows, pulling my winning towards me. "You sure you want to do shots when you're on your way to losing this game?" I asked.

His answer was to set my bottle of Jose and two shot glasses down in the middle of the table. I tossed my hand facedown onto the discard pile and reached for the bottle just as Aaron reached for my cards.

"Holy shit, Phillip!" he crowed, showing off my hand. "She had nothing! She totally bluffed you!" He laughed uproariously.

"Aaron, what the hell!" I cried, snatching the cards from his hand.

Phillip seemed unruffled as he resumed his seat but his eyes darkened as he looked at me. "I knew it."

I looked at him scornfully. "You did not!"

Phillip nodded. "The pulse in your throat beats faster when you're bluffing. You bluff a lot."

Aaron looked at me in astonishment. "Oooh, sis. Sounds like he's got you number!"

"So, why did you let me win the hand?"

Phillip grinned. "The same reason you let me win a few hands in the beginning." He eyed me up and down slowly. "Feeling you out."

My mouth dropped and my insides felt liquid and warm. "I didn't...you couldn't know that!"

Phillip leaned towards me from where he sat. "Why do you think I suggested a card game, pussycat? It was so I'd have a legit excuse to stare at you all night."

I leaned even closer to him, my eyes wide and threatening as I looked into his. "You're not winning this game, asshole," I said in a threatening whisper.

He winked at me. "We'll see."

I could not prevent the heat that spread from my face down my neck as I pulled the plate of limes and salt towards me. "I thought we were doing shots?" I asked breezily as I leaned back away from him.

Time to dismantle his impala. I smirked as I grabbed the salt in one hand and Phillip's wrist in the other. 

"You don't mind giving a helping hand, do you?" I asked suggestively.

I watched his lips part in a surprised smile as I sprinkled the salt onto his wrist. I kept my eyes on his as I lowered my lips to his flesh. My stomach was clenching with nerves...at least that's what I told myself as I slowly and sensuously lapped up the salt on Phillip's wrist with one long lick of my tongue. His eyes darkened and his mouth became even more slack at the touch of my tongue. I leaned back and grabbed a shot glass. Giving him a wink as sly as one of his own, I tossed back the entire shot and took my sweet time sucking the lime wedge. I stared at him the entire time. Finally his mouth closed and he swallowed. 

I spat the lime wedge out into his hand that I still held and slowly closed his fingers over it with a tiny smirk. 

"Gift for you," I said slyly.

Mission accomplished. Give him a little taste of what he could never have. Show him how we roll in AC. I didn't even have to look to know he was hard as a rock underneath the table. I pushed the deck towards him.

"Deal the cards," I commanded, still maintaining eye contact. Try concentrating now, you horn dog.

Phillip dealt the cards with a decided pout to his pretty, plush lips and I was giddy inside although I maintained a perfect outward appearance of calm. I easily won the next four hands, collecting my chips with serene smiles. Aaron folded each time and I'm pretty sure he had been chip dumping on Phillip earlier. That was fine; their combined strategy wouldn't matter once I lopped the head off this snake once and for all. 

Aaron yawned and announced he was going to bed. It was nearly two in the morning and he and April were both drunk. 

"You lovebirds are too rich for my blood," he mumbled, staggering to his feet, his arm around April's hips. "Watch out, Phillip, she's a bad loser but she's an even worse winner!"

I rolled my eyes and April giggled.

As they stumbled to bed, April leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Be nice!"

I laughed softly. "Always," I whispered back sarcastically.

We were finally alone. Phillip was no longer pouting but a small frown had appeared between his brows as he studied his hand. I tilted my head a little, waiting patiently for him to make his move. I glanced placidly at my own hand. A low flush. Only a high flush or four aces could beat that and I was pretty sure he had nothing that high in his hand. 

I looked at him again. He opted to draw one. I raised my brows in surprise. He was bluffing; he had to be. Sure enough, he pushed an obscene number of chips into the middle of the table. I saw his bet and raised him everything else I had. His eyes went to my neck. I made an irritated noise in my throat and his gaze flicked up to mine and he smiled a little.

I returned the smile, my heart beating a little crazily in anticipation. He pushed the rest of his chips into the middle with mine, calling my bet. I swallowed down the lump of nervous excitement and kept my face completely bland. I laid down my cards one by one, faceup.

"Three, four, five, six of clubs, and an ace high." I folded my arms and sat back in my chair, staring at him with barely concealed triumph.

His expression was unreadable as he leaned forward and did the same.

"Let's see," he hummed. "eight, nine, ten of hearts, ace high..."

My smile had began to fade as my heart thumped in dread, but then I saw through the farce. "I believe my low flush and ace high beats your incomplete flush there," I said smugly. "Nice try though..." I began reaching for the pile of chips.

"Oh shit, my bad," he said, flipping over his last card.

Jack of hearts. No way. No fucking way.

I stared at the face card he had just turned over, brows drawing together, blood boiling. I couldn't look at him. I felt like I was eighteen again...two heartbeats of dead silence passed between us and I found I was shaking. Taking a quick shot of tequila, sans salt or lime, I sat back and crossed my arms again, feigning a coolness I did not feel. 

"Well, even the house sometimes loses to a bad beat," I said hoarsely, lifting my should in a little shrug, studiously avoiding Phillip's eyes.

Phillip leaned towards me with an evil smile. "Time to pay up, Cameron," he said in a sinful voice.


	4. Kisses Don't Lie

Before I could decipher his intentions, Phillip was out of his seat and coming towards me. I shot to my own feet and began circling the table opposite him.

"Hold on big boy!" I gasped, skittering away from him. "Just what is it you think you're collecting here? I don't think we made the stakes very clear. And as any player or dealer knows, that nullifies the winnings." 

I smirked at him and he shook his head, returning my smirk.

"I knew you'd try to squirm out of it, Cam," he said, pursuing me around the table. "But you're not stupid. You knew exactly what we were playing for."

I held up my hands, trying to catch my breath. "Wait! Just...wait. I never said I wouldn't pay up! I just said I didn't understand the stakes."

He paused and studied me closely, skeptically, waiting for the other shoe to fall. 

"I don't think we clarified the exact definition of 'me' when you said that." I tried to order my thoughts, a difficult task when Phillip was stalking me around a decidedly small area with only a flimsy card table between us. "I mean...surely," I said laughing nervously, "you didn't expect sex...on a card table?"

His eyes were all over me as we continued to circle each other, frustration and arousal evident in his gaze. "What then?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Well, let's be adult here," I laughed.

"I am being the adult," he countered, slowly closing the distance between us. "You're the child changing the rules after you've lost."

I sighed. "Fine. One date."

Phillip stopped and stared at me. "Alone? Just me and you?"

I nodded.

"I pick the place."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but don't expect anything."

He started towards me again. "Like what, Cameron?"

My eyes widened. "You know what!"

He smiled devilishly. "Ok, then let's shake on it."

I put out a hand to stop him. "No! No, no, you just stay right where you are and..."

He laughed evilly then and before I knew what was happening he had closed the distance between in one bound. Leaping for me he grabbed me around the waist and I shrieked, knowing full well if Aaron and April heard, they'd just laugh and continue with what they were doing. I struggled but Phillip lifted me up off the ground and sat me firmly on the table, on top of the discarded cards and chips, then tried to insinuate himself between my knees.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Phillip?" I asked, my head swimming with the tequila and being unceremoniously tossed around like a rag doll. 

"What did you think you were doing tonight?" he asked. 

His hands were still at my waist and they tightened as he moved even closer. I could feel his warm breath fanning my forehead and it threw me off my train of thought. I'd never been this close to him when I wasn't beating him up and it was confusing.

"Which part of tonight?" I asked, a sly smile teasing my lips.

"The part where you're a tease."

I laughed. I was going to have a head in the morning, I could tell by the way it swam now. "I'm not a tease. I play fair and square." I poked his chest with my finger. "Unlike you, I don't resort to trickery and chicanery to win."

Phillip looked genuinely amused. "Oh is that what you think happened tonight?"

I slapped his shoulder. "Let me down, you asshole. I'm done playing with you."

Phillip's hand came up to touch the pulse in my neck with his long fingers. "You're bluffing again," he whispered, his face so close to mine now. "You're mad 'cause I figured out all your little secrets."

My breath caught. "Not all, you arrogant ass."

His nose was nuzzling mine. "Show me some more," he whispered.

My belly clenched and between my legs I was growing very, very wet. I tried to dismiss it. It was just a normal, biological response. I would probably feel the same if Charles Grodner was doing this. I almost laughed at the thought and started to push Phillip away.

"Come on, Cameron, we're not twelve," he whined. "What are you afraid of?"

You, I thought. "I'm not afraid of anything!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I'm just trying to keep this familial."

Phillip laughed harshly. "Cam, I think it's gone beyond that. I don't look at you like a sister. I never have. And I think you know it."

My heart caught in my throat and I gulped. "One kiss, Phillip," I said carefully. "And this is a one time thing only. Do you agree?"

The eager light in his golden brown eyes nearly undid me. "Sure, Cameron," he agreed condescendingly. 

"I mean it," I insisted. 

"So do I," Phillip said earnestly.

Breathe in, breathe out. "Ok," I said, relaxing so that he could pull me against him. "Hands to yourself," I told him.

"Fine," he replied so softly it sent a shock of pleasure right through me. He dropped his hands to his sides.

I gripped the edge of the table and tilted my face up. It was the only assistance I would give him and I was certainly not going to kiss him back. Breathe in, breathe out. I tried to mentally block him out but that was impossible at the first touch of his lips to mine. Impossible not to respond to it, I heard an involuntary moan and realized it was me. Phillip put everything into kissing, I realized, and I had to either lean towards him or end up flat on my back across the card table. I chose to lean into him...and the kiss. I wasn't kissing him back, I told myself. But it was so hard to tell the difference from that moment on.

I tried to keep still under his marauding mouth, feeling my lips soften under his. I let him work my mouth open, pretending I wasn't a willing accomplice, and felt the gentle suck and pull. I moaned again, unable to stop myself. My fingers bit into the edges of the card table. I could feel my defenses coming apart. Biology, I whispered to myself. Primal instinct. That's all it is...any man could make me feel this way. Any man...

Ironically, out of nowhere, the thought occurred to me that this was not the first time Phillip's lips had been on mine...

***

_Ten years earlier....Cape May, NJ_

_My girlfriends and I had decided to spend some time at my parent's beach house in Cape May the summer of our freshman year in college. Unfortunately, Aaron and his friends had the same idea. Fucking Phillip Altman came down for the weekend of course and did all he could to ruin it for me._

_I woke up early one morning and decided to go for a swim. It wasn't long before I discovered I was not alone on the beach and just as dawn was coloring the sky pink, Phillip snuck up behind me where I was sitting on the sand admiring the view._

_I felt his fingers close over my shoulders at the same time I heard his "rawr!"._

_I jumped and screamed and he cackled at me, highly amused and obviously pleased with himself_

_"You son of a bitch!" I cried, slapping his naked chest. I picked up a handful of sand and jumped to my feet._

_He held up his hands in defense backing off slowly as I chucked the wet ball of sand at him. He was still laughing but his eyes were taking in my bikini-clad body appreciatively. His loud guffawing died down into giggles and he grinned cheekily at me._

_"So how's Boner these days?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Can you not call him that? Please?"_

_Phillip tried his best to look sheepish. "I'm sorry," he said in way that sounded as far away from sorry as it could be. "So you two are still...?"_

_I crossed my arms, wishing I'd brought a cover-up with me. "We decided to be friends," I answered coolly. "He's in rabbinical school now, as I'm sure you know."_

_"Rabbi Boner," Phillip mused. "So that means...you're..."_

_I huffed and shifted uncomfortably. "The position is not open, Phillip."_

_His eyes danced up and down me and he moved a bit closer to me. "Let me convince you to open it, Cam," he murmured wickedly._

_I flushed red, mentally cursing my choice of words, but stood my ground. "You're repulsive."_

_Phillip found that hilarious and I tried to ignore the way his smile lit up his whole face and his eyes sparkled when he laughed. I shuddered, then turned and began wading into the crashing waves._

_"Hey!" Phillip called, hilarity subsiding for the moment. "Do you think that's a good idea? No lifeguard on duty!"_

_I gave him the finger and continued wading in until the water was crashing around my hips and then I dove under. I closed my eyes as the salt water closed over my head, blotting out the sound of Phillip Altman and his stupid, condescending, perverted...my eyes flew open. A sharp pain seized my left calf and spread up my thigh. I surfaced and gasped sharply._

_I kicked and tried work it out but that only made it worse. I had a brief, crazy thought of sharks but that was highly unlikely in this area. Still...I needed to stay surfaced and try to make it back to shore again but the pain paralyzed me and kept dragging me down. For a brief moment I broke free and my head bobbed above the surface. I heard a shout from the shore._

_I opened my mouth to shout an answer, then I felt it spread. I was seized with cramps all over and I helplessly went under again. Panic mingled with pain as my lungs began to burn from holding my breath so long. I could not hold out much longer. My world went from dark blueish-gray to black and from lukewarm to icy cold._

_The next thing I knew, I was being dragged from the water and laid on the wet sand, waves lapping my feet. My head lolled to one side and I couldn't get a decent breath. My lungs were on fire, my mouth moving like a fish as I tried to breathe. I tried to move but found I couldn't. A voice penetrated the fog in my brain..."Please, no"... and I felt a pair of lips pressing down hard on mine, over, and over, forcing breath into my lungs. I felt a sickening gush and then I was rolled to my side where I immediately vomited salt water onto the sand. I coughed and sputtered, then turned my head to meet the wide dark eyes of a very wet Phillip Altman._

_And for once he wasn't laughing. His face seemed to fall with relief when he looked into my eyes and saw I was back. It was the strangest thing._

_His large hands bracketed my face, his voice was telling me I was going to be alright. I heard some more people talking and shouting and a girl screamed. Phillip yelled at someone to call 911 and then I passed out. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed, clad in a shapeless blue gown, my mother's worried face swimming above me._

_"Mom?" I asked hoarsely._

_She sighed with relief. "Oh, Cammy, baby! You scared the living hell out of me! Don't you ever do that again. Why if Phillip hadn't been there..."_

_It all came rushing back to me now. The horrific cramping, the feeling of helplessness, the dark and cold, and Phillip pulling me to shore, forcing the water from my lungs, touching my face...I groaned. Why did it have to be him, of all people? I was an ungrateful wretch, I knew, but damn it all. Why? Why him?_

_He came to see me that day, flowers in hand, that self-satisfied smirk back on his face now that the crisis was over. I smiled weakly and thanked him. To my dismay he strolled right over to my bedside and leaned down to plant a kiss on my cheek._

_"You know, Cam, you're a terrible kisser...we really need to work on your technique. What did you and Boner...hey!"_

_I had snatched the bouquet from him and smacked him in the stomach with it, several petals showering down onto the floor when I did._

_"Can you not keep a civil tongue in your head?" I hissed._

_Phillip grinned wickedly. "Can I put it in your mouth instead?"_

_"Out!" I shouted. "Out, out, out!"_

_"Jesus, Cameron, can't you handle a little teasing?" he asked in dismay._

_My mother came in at that moment._

_"Phillip, sweetie!" she exclaimed. She hugged him tightly. "Oh my God, Phillip, what would we do without you...you saved my baby's life. You're an angel. A mensch!" As she spoke, she reached up and ruffled his wavy hair. "How can she ever repay you?"_

_I looked up, startled. "What?"_

_Phillips looked at me smugly then softened his gaze as he turned to my mom. "Well, I care very deeply for Cammy, Mrs. Greene. She's like a sister to me."_

_My mouth dropped. The fuck..._

_My mother looked disappointed. She reached up and pinched Phillip's chin. "But she's not your sister, Phillip," my mother stated suggestively. "I hope you don't always think of her that way."_

_"Mom!" I cried, mortified._

_The bastard actually blushed and pretended to be bashful. "Well, Mrs. Greene...I..."_

_"Come over to the house for dinner next Sunday, Phillip. Cammy will be home and I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about!"_

_Mom squeezed Phillips bicep and looked back and forth between the two of us, beaming like the fucking Absecon lighthouse. God dammit. A Jewish mother bent on matchmaking was a force only God could reckon with._

***

Phillip hummed against my mouth as if he was tasting the most delicious thing in the world. His noises, the vibration that seemed to come from deep inside his chest did unspeakable things to me. I acquiesced to his silent request and resolved to explain it away later. I parted my lips fully and slanted them against his, leaning closer, closer until my breasts touched his chest. I was moving with him. Doing what I swore I wouldn't. And it felt amazing. When his tongue slid against mine I silently moaned yes to myself. Do it again.

And he did. Again and again. Then he pulled, sucked, and teased. My insides were quivering. He was dismantling me. My competitive spirit rose to the surface. I tipped my head the other way and began an assault on his mouth the likes of which I had never imagined. I savored the flavor of him on my tongue and suddenly I was imagining all the different scenarios this could lead to...his mouth traveling every inch of my skin. I tightened my knees around him and gripped the table edge for dear life. 

He had kept his word about not touching me, although I could tell it was difficult for him. His large hands were planted on the table, bracketed my own hands which were gripping the table edge tightly. I ached for him to touch me, anywhere, any way...but I resisted that thought. In fact it was time to start resisting this.

I was breathing hard and shallow and I heard his noise of disappointment and irritation when I broke our contact. I looked down at the floor.

"That's enough," I said breathlessly. "That's more than enough."

"Says you," Phillip answered harshly.

I looked at him sharply. "I think I'm a little drunk."

"Don't pull that card, pit boss," Phillip said pulling away, his eyes dark with angst and arousal. "Don't even try to say it was the alcohol." 

I slid to the floor and brushed past him. "Well what would you call it?" I asked coldly.

"A long fucking time coming, Cameron..."

"Ha!" I laughed as I began picking up cards and chips with shaky hands. "A little help would be nice," I said sarcastically, ignoring his comment. 

As I straightened with my hands full, Phillip took the messy stack of cards from me, his fingers lingering against my skin for longer than necessary. "Why don't you just admit it, Cam?"

I narrowed my eyes and stared back at him. "Admit what?"

He smiled at me as if I was something adorable and delicious at the same time. "That you're crazy about me."

My eyebrows shot up. "I'm crazy alright. Crazy for letting this..." I made a sweeping gesture with my hand. "...happen at all." I jabbed a finger in his direction. "And you're crazy if you think it's ever going to happen again." 

Phillip took a step towards me. "You want it, you know you do. You've wanted it since you were eighteen. Don't bullshit with me, Cameron. I got the message. How long's it been?" He paused and his eyes traveled down and slowly back up my body. He didn't wait for an answer. "Let's end the drought tonight, baby."

It happened in a flash just like ten years before. I balled my fist before I knew it and delivered a hard jireugi to his solar plexis. He doubled over, more in surprise than pain I think, but I used his surprise to deliver a swift kick to his shins, knocking his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his knees and I wasted no time lowering myself onto his back and taking his right arm in both my hands and twisting it savagely behind him, a smug smile on my face. He went down like the Titanic.

"Ow! Jesus Christ, Cameron!" he sputtered in shock. I hadn't injured him, just knocked the breath out of him. Still his voice was strained as I gave his arm a sadistic twist. "Is that all you know how to do? Fucking...hit and kick when you...shit...can't handle a little honesty about yourself?"

"Say 'uncle', you creep," I demanded coolly.

Phillip laughed deeply and provocatively. "Oh, no...no you don't, you cold-hearted little vixen. I could flip you over if I wanted to."

I jerked his arm. "So why don't you, huh? Big bad boy who knows it all? Why don't you?"

I was grinning and enjoying this entirely too much. Phillip grunted beneath me.

"Because," he ground out. "I don't want to hurt you. You're a delicate little flower and I don't want to bruise your soft, pretty petals. At least not that way."

Suddenly he pushed up with both hands, throwing me off. I shrieked as I found myself on the floor both my wrists imprisoned above my head in one of his huge hands. 

"Don't you dare try to kiss me again!" I screamed, scooting backward.

Phillip laughed and the sound sent shivers down to my aching core. "Oh believe me, kissing you is the furthest thing from my mind right now, little girl."

As soon as he was looming over me I swiftly kneed him in the groin. He released me with a grunt of pain. I jumped up from the floor, turned and ran, laughing as his groans followed me out into the hall. I gasped and shrieked when I looked over my shoulder and saw him hot on my heels. 

"You're gonna fucking pay for that, Cameron," he panted. 

I took the stairs two at a time, hyperaware of Phillip giving chase and gaining on me. My heart raced as I reached the top step and he just missed grabbing my foot. He chased me all the way down the hall to my room. I barely made it inside and slammed the door, locking it, before leaning against it and dissolving into relentless giggles.

"Base!" I cried out childishly.

I felt the door shudder as Phillip kicked it. "Now you're playing dirty, Cameron."

I giggled, a hand splayed on my chest as I panted for breath. "Don't be sore, Phillip." Then I laughed at my choice of words. "...I mean you might be for a few days but ice should help."

"Aaron's right. You're a terrible loser," he said, speaking close to the door. "Our date's gonna be dinner with your mom. And I'm gonna carry you into her house over my shoulder."

I gasped in mock horror. "Don't you dare!"

Suddenly a rhythmic thumping from the bedroom next to mine shattered our exchange and I heard April give a low, long moan. I bit my lip and felt my face flush.

"See, that could be us, but you're in denial, Cam," Phillip said predictably.

"Goodnight, fuck boy," I said with finality.


	5. Take Me to Church

While my boss and sometime boyfriend, Marvin Goff, was not too happy with my taking a two week vacation, even he couldn't deny I was owed. I worked a lot of nights and early mornings at the Borgata and even spent the night there sometimes. This led to my having my own suite for practicality. We used it for business meetings too. Spacious and luxurious, it was on par with the suites our celebrity guests used.

So after a few days of my small bedroom and shared bathroom at my brother's house, I began to actually miss work. Thank God I should be able to avoid Phillip the rest of the weekend until he returned to the city at his brother Paul's request. Or more likely, demand.

"You're such a fucking workaholic, Paul!" I heard him shouting Saturday morning.

About that same time, my own cell phone vibrated. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. Sure enough I had a head. Damn tequila. Or was it the wine? And my muscles were sore from tussling with Phillip. I reached for the phone and answered it.

I had barely gotten my rough greeting out when I heard my mother's voice.

"Cameron?" she asked sharply. "What's this about you being back home and not calling me?"

I groaned, "Mom, it's not even seven..."

"You could have come by and seen your mother last night."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Mom...Aaron and Phillip and I had a kind of late night..."

"Phillip? Phillip Altman?" my mother's voice went up two octaves. "He's home too?"

"Yeah," I yawned. "But I'm pretty sure he's going back to the city this morning."

I heard my mother's deep sigh of disappointment. "I hope you were nice to him."

I had heard it so many times in the past, I simply rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Cameron!" she reprimanded. "And yes, I can tell you just did. Is it so bad I want my baby to get out of that sin city and find herself a nice Jewish boy?"

I made a skeptical noise in the back of my throat. "Well, two of three's not bad," I muttered.

"What?" Mom demanded.

"Nothing, Mom," I yawned again. "Look, I'm really tired. I'll come by this afternoon and take you out to lunch..."

"No, you will not. You will meet me at temple."

I shot up in bed. "What! Mom, temple's in like..." I checked the time. "...one hour!"

"Get Phillip to bring you," she said brightly. 

"Ugh, Mom!" I whined. "I'd rather take a jitney to Pacific and Tennessee at one o'clock in the morning than ride anywhere with him!" I muttered under my breath.

"Cameron!" Mom snapped. "Stop being a shrew! He's a nice boy. It's your fault he had to date all those floozies...if you'd given him the time of day..."

"I know, I know, Mom," I interrupted, raking my fingers through my hair. "It's my fault Phillip's a player. Got it."

"Enough smart mouthing. Get your tuches out of bed and into something pretty. Preferably that sweet boy's car. You know how I hate that big ostentatious thing you drive."

Mom hung up without waiting for an answer. I stared at my phone, stunned. How was my Hummer ostentatious and his stupid little Porsche wasn't? Sweet boy, my ass. But I knew there'd be hell to pay today if I simply ignored her and went back to sleep. I groaned loudly. Why had I even mentioned Phillip? 

Fifteen minutes later, my hair still damp from the five minute shower I'd taken, I wondered into to kitchen, lured by the smell of coffee. Apparently Aaron and April were still sleeping it off. Phillip sat at the kitchen table, phone in hand, frantically texting, a steaming cup of coffee at his elbow. He looked pouty. I briefly wondered if I could sneak a cup and tiptoe out without him seeing me but he looked up just as the thought occurred to me.

He immediately stood up. Damn. Why did he have to be such a gentleman? I flicked a brief glance at him and saw his goofy grin on my way to the coffee pot. And why did he have to look so good? I took in his black slacks, dark grey button down and tie. I raised my eyebrows. Quite a change from last night. Or early this morning, I should say. 

"Morning, Cameron," he said in a low, sinful voice. His eyes traveled up and down the slim fitting light blue suit I wore with a blush silk camisole underneath. 

I turned away and my hand jerked a bit as I poured my coffee. From his voice anyone listening would assume we had just spent the night in each other's arms. Ha! In his dreams. 

"Morning, Phillip," I said coolly. Then I winced as I remembered my mother's words. I turned and stared out the window at my Hummer as I sipped. I frowned. 

"You look pretty this morning, Cameron."

I jumped, nearly choking on my coffee. "Jesus, Phillip. Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

He was smiling and his eyes looked predatory. I felt his hand at the small of my back. "Where are you going?"

I sighed and knocked his hand away. "Mom wants me to meet her at temple this morning." I glanced at my watch. "In fact, uh, I better get going now."

I gulped the rest of my coffee down and Phillip leaned against the counter with crossed arms, watching me with amusement as I grabbed my purse and keys. I should have known something was up by the way he followed me with his eyes. I smirked, however, and decided to throw him a bone. As I strutted out to my Hummer, I made sure to roll my hips with each step. I was grinning confidently as I opened the door and started to swing up into the vehicle. 

Sure enough, Phillip had followed me out and was standing on the front porch watching me as I slid into my seat and turned the keys in the ignition. And nothing happened. I tried over and over but the Hummer was dead. I slapped the steering wheel in frustration. It made no sense...the damn thing purred like a kitten yesterday when Phillip and I...

I slowly raised my eyes to Phillip, who still stood on the porch calmly drinking his coffee. My lips turned down at the corners, my teeth clashed together and my brows lowered as I glared at him. I opened the door, slid down to the ground, and slammed it shut. This time I didn't strut, I stomped over to him, wobbling a bit in my high heels. My hands curled into fists.

"Ok, what did you do to it?" I demanded.

"Car trouble, Cam?" he asked, barely concealing his amusement.

"You know damn well I'm having trouble!" I shouted. "Whatever you did, fix it!"

Phillip set his coffee down. "I'll be happy to drive you..."

"Stop fucking around with me, Phillip, and tell me what you did to my car!"

Phillip held up his immaculately clean hands, a mischievous grin in place. "Do these look like they've been under a hood recently? Come on, Cam. What do you take me for...do you honestly think I'm the type who would sabotage your car?"

"Yes, I absolutely do!" I returned, stamping my foot. I glanced down at my watch again. "Damn it, Phillip, you're making me late."

"I said I'd drive you, Cam. Come on. I got a buddy who's a mechanic. I'll call him to come over and take a look at it for you."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "I'll just bet."

Phillip just grinned and took my elbow and inclined his head towards his car.

***

I made him put the top up but I could not make him slow down. I suppose he thought he was doing me a favor by not yielding the right-of-way and racing all the yellow lights. Or showing off. Probably that, I thought grumpily.

"You better deliver me in one piece Phillip or my mother will kill you."

That made him smile. "You mother loves me too much."

I scoffed. "Ugh! That's for sure. And telling me what to do and how to do it for the rest of my life."

Phillip looked perplexed. "Mommy disapproves of you? I can't believe it!"

I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. "Well, believe it. She hates where I work and what I do." I stopped abruptly, shocked at myself for volunteering this much information to him.

"Why?" Phillip asked, genuinely curious.

I laughed. "Well, Atlantic City is basically a slum. Except for the casinos and the Boardwalk."

"So why work there?"

"Because the money is amazing. The Borgata is top of the line," I answered without hesitation and a tiny hint of pride. "And it's fun."

Phillip smiled wickedly. "You like bilking people out of their money?"

"I don't put a gun to anyone's head and make them place a bet," I explained coolly. "And besides that, there's way more to it than just gambling. There's the hospitality side. The entertainment...you know."

Phillip suddenly took a curve too sharp and I was thrown over to his side. He was way too delighted for it to have been an accident.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to cuddle, you should have told me!"

He started to put his arm around me but I pushed away from him. Giving him a dirty look, I turned my attention to the passing scenery while he snickered quietly. Asshole. I tried to forget how warm he felt or how good he smelled during that brief moment I had fallen against him. 

"What I really want to know, Phillip, is how you came up with that hand last night."

He looked at me in confusion, but I sensed it was an act. "You still think I cheated?"

"I know you did!"

He laughed teasingly. "This coming from the woman who said she knew all the tricks and could spot a cheater a mile off!" 

"I can and I did!" I replied angrily. "There's no way you got lucky or counted the cards. No one is that good."

We had just pulled into the parking lot of the synagogue. Phillip whipped it into a parking spot and turned to me. Brushing my hair back from my shoulder, he let his eyes travel down to my bare collarbone. I shivered and felt my belly clench, my middle go all soft and liquid when he locked eyes with me. 

"You tell me how I came up with that hand, then," he said softly. "If you're so smart, boss girl."

He spoke the last two words as if they were dirty. My eyes left his and I stared at his lips for a second, my own parting as I tried to come up with something to say. I brought my gaze back up to his and he looked beyond me at something over my shoulder. I turned to look too and groaned out loud when I saw the woman standing at the top of the steps leading into the synagogue.

"Eleanor Greene," Phillip said in his deep voice, sounding almost triumphant. 

When I turned back to him, he caught my lips with his own in a brief but hungry kiss. I had no time to do anything but mewl under his assault before he pulled away with a self-satisfied smile and got out of the car. Coming around to my side, he opened my door, still smirking.

"Douche," I muttered, before flouncing over to where my mother stood. 

***

"You were kissing him in his car!"

"No, Mom, he was kissing me."

"I don't see how that makes any difference," she answered. "In my day, if boys and girls kissed in cars it was because they were going together." She paused and looked me up and down. "Unless the girl was fast. You're not fast, are you Cammy?"

"Oh my God!" I sighed. "Of course not, Mom!" I ground out. 

We were warming up the dinner she had prepared the night before and my mom had tied an absurd-looking organdy apron on and was plating the roast chicken before checking the crispness of the latkes. Since my father's death when I was fifteen, Mom had become a lot more observant of religious customs. She was not strictly kosher but she tried her best. Despite growing up liberal, once my mom had the wedding ring on, Dad became her whole world. He was twenty years older than her and possibly more demanding than a younger husband would have been but also more doting. He had also converted to Judaism for her. 

My mother had aged well. At fifty-five she was still petite, her hair an immaculate blonde blowout she had done at a salon every other week, and warm chocolate brown eyes I had inherited. I had gotten my height from Dad.

"What have you done to your hair?" Mom suddenly asked, turning me around to look. "You didn't cut it again, did you?"

"No, Mom, it's just a trim."

"Well," Mom sighed, standing in front of me for a final verdict. "Keep it long. Men love long, flowing hair. It's more respectable too."

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. "Anything else I should do, Mom?"

She frowned at me, one eyebrow arching. "Yes," she answered. "Respect your mother!"

"I'm trying," I murmured under my breath as I followed her out of the kitchen. 

Lunch was a disaster. Of course Mom had found it necessary to invite Phillip. They chattered like old friends while I mostly stared desultorily into my wine glass and tried to figure out just how the hell he got that flush last night. Phillip was talking about the family business and how the New York branch was doing. My mom hung on every word. It wasn't until I heard my name that I looked up at both of them.

Phillip was staring at me, eyes narrowed, a little smile playing about his lips as if he was trying to figure me out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"I was just telling Phillip here, that with your dual degree in business and math, it's a shame you couldn't go into some more respectable profession. Instead of being a procuress for right-wing billionaires."

I choked on the sip of wine I was taking. "Mom!" I cried, once my airway was clear. 

My mother shrugged like it was nothing. "What? It's what you do. I know that...I just wish I didn't."

Phillip patted my back. "You don't need mouth-to-mouth again, do you, sweetheart?"

I glared daggers at him before looking at my mom again. "Mom, Marvin Goff is trying to reinvigorate Atlantic City. He's trying to..."

"If you ask me, it would be better if that place just sank into the swamp it sits on..."

"It's a peninsula, not a swamp," I muttered.

"...and disappeared forever." She took a sip of her wine. "Nothing good ever came out of that place. Just murder, the mafia, and mayhem." She looked at Phillip. "What do you think, Phil, honey? Do you think a nice, single, attractive Jewish girl of twenty-eight should be working her fingers to the bone for a pimp?"

I dropped my fork with a clatter. I could feel my face burning.

Phillip put on his most sincere expression. "Well, Mrs. Greene, I've always thought no matter what Cameron does, she certainly does it with class and dignity. She could probably single-handedly reinvigorate any city."

He gave me a sly wink and I arched my brow at him. I raised my wine glass and toasted him mockingly. "Touche, tiger," I murmured. 

***

_I sat holding the cell phone limply in my hand, my lower lip trembling while shock and hurt uncoiled in my belly. I dropped the phone to my navy chiffon covered lap, bare shoulders drooped with disappointment and hurt._

_Chad Wainwright, handsome, curly blonde hair, twinkling green eyes, son of a prominent dermatologist in the city who serviced only celebrity clientele, had asked me to attend a charity ball with him. It was an enviable score and the first guy I'd dated since Charles. Then, just thirty minutes before he was due to pick me up, he had texted to say he wouldn't be here. He was "sorry" but his ex-girlfriend, Gabrielle, had just arrived in town and they were going to "give it another go."_

_The tears started and I swiped them away, uncaring of my dark eyeliner and soft smoky eyeshadow. It was at that moment that the front door burst open and I surged to my feet. Aaron and Phillip, a gorgeous girl on each of their respective arms, came tumbling drunkenly inside._

_I hurriedly wiped my eyes and looked down._

_"The look on that guy's face!" one of the girls said._

_Aaron guffawed loudly. "When Amy flashed him her titties!"_

_The girl clinging to Phillip was wide-eyed, and swayed a little as she said, "I thought for sure we were going to jail tonight..."_

_The other girl nodded. "For sure!"_

_Only Phillip was quiet, and I could feel his eyes on me. Aaron and the two girls seemed to notice me for the first time._

_"Hey, Cam," Aaron said, frowning. "What the hell are you doing home? Isn't Wainwright taking you to that ball?"_

_I glanced up quickly and tried to hide the fact that I'd been crying by letting my hair fall in front of my face._

_"Um, no. Change of plans," I said, my voice cracking slightly. "'Scuse me."_

_I hurried out of the room and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom when I heard a voice behind me calling my name. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ever since Cape May, he acted like he freaking owned me! I turned midway up the stairs and looked down at Phillip. I crossed my arms._

_"Yeah?" I asked putting up a tough front._

_Phillip looked up at me, his eyes traveling down the long, strapless chiffon dress I wore, and it strangely seemed as if he was genuinely admiring me and not thinking of ways to fuck me._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_I threw out my hands. "What I said. Change of plans."_

_Phillip looked at me reproachfully. "Why are you crying? Did he..."_

_"He broke up with me, Phillip! Ok? He decided to patch things up with his ex and he's taking her instead of me. It's not that big a deal." I gestured toward the living room. "Don't you have a date?"_

_Phillip waved that away. "You mean he waited until tonight to tell you this?"_

_I crossed my arms again and nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah. He did. So, um, I'm just gonna go up and change for bed now. If that's alright with you, Phillip?" I added, my voice dripping with sarcasm._

_I turned without another word and sprinted to the bathroom, my eyes already refilling with tears of humiliation. Men were such creeps! Chad and his Barbie doll girlfriend, Aaron and Phillip downstairs probably having a good laugh at my expense with their own dates who looked like pole dancers. I punched a pillow and reached under my bed for the bottle of cherry schnapps I kept hidden there. Fuck them...fuck the world. I took a good, long swig. It wasn't long before I passed out, still wearing my chiffon ball gown._

_I have no idea what time it was when a noise awakened me. I sat up in the dark, the entire house quiet. Everyone must be asleep. I checked the time...four AM. My head swam and I put an hand to my temple. I heard the noise again. It sounded like something tapping against my window. I got up and stumbled over to push the curtain back._

_Standing on our moon-washed front lawn was a very disheveled, very drunk Phillip Altman. He was tossing pebbles up at my window. I was so startled, I raised the sash._

_"What the fuck are you doing, asshole?" I hissed down at him._

_He smiled goofily up at me. "Come down...hic...Cammy! I need to...hic...to tell you something..."_

_"Shhhh!" I admonished him.._

_Jesus, he was going to wake the entire neighborhood! I grabbed a cardigan and threw it on over my dress and went down. As I closed the front door softly behind me, Phillip saw me and came staggering over. I gasped._

_"What happened to you!" I cried._

_"Hmmm?" he asked, swaying a little. "Oh this?" He pointed to his swollen, black eye. "S'nothing, just a flesh wound!"_

_He annunciated each word as if they were difficult for him. He came closer to me and I could smell the whiskey on his breath. I took a step back._

_"Can you even see?" I asked, grabbing a tree trunk for support._

_He blinked experimentally a few times. "I see you, Cammy m'girl," he slurred. He made another move toward me. "You look so pretty...shame to waste such a pretty dress...and such a pretty face..."_

_I gasped and gave a nervous giggle as he lunged and grabbed me around the waist. Pulling me up against him, he began swaying with me in a drunken parody of a dance. His whiskey scented breath washed over me and I turned my head away with a grimace._

_"How much have you had to drink, Phillip?" I asked, moving my feet unsteadily with his to keep up._

_He drew back and grinned down at me. He held up his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart._

_I shook my head. "Nah, you've had a little more than that," I said carefully._

_He hunched his shoulders so that his face was close to mine and he breathed in deeply through his nose as if inhaling my scent. "You smell like candy. And a distillery. How much have you had, Cammy?"_

_I thought of the half empty bottle of cherry schnapps and giggled. This was so surreal._

_"How did you get your black eye?" I asked._

_He pulled me further into his dance, his strong arms wrapping around me, and hummed in my ear._

_"Phillip!" I said._

_He started singing a Chris Isaak song, words slurred, but distinct enough to make out:_

_"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you..."_

_"Phillip!" I said again, louder._

_He held me close and swayed with me some more._

_"Strange what desire will make foolish people do..."_

_"Phillip, did you get in a fight with...Chad Wainwright?" I asked softly._

_"I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you..._

_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you..."_

_"Answer me," I pleaded._

_Phillip spun me around and slammed my body hard against his chest._

_"What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you..."_

_He was grinding against me now, his pelvis pressing into my belly and his hand ran through my hair, tilting my face up towards his. He stopped singing and was just humming now, looking into my eyes. He held the back of my head in his big hand, swaying and holding me as if I was an anchor._

_"You did, didn't you?" I asked, more softly this time._

_Phillip stopped, his condition seeming to catch up to him. He dropped his hands from me and stumbled back. I did the only thing I could. I grabbed his collar and tried to pull him forward but that only ended in both of us collapsing on the damp grass, the diaphanous skirts of my ball gown spread out over both of us. I scrambled to my feet, head swimming. Phillip was passed out cold. I stood and sighed, looking down at him._

_Well, it was June. He wouldn't freeze to death. I shook my head. Cretin, I thought and went back inside and to bed._

***

After lunch, Mom put away the remains of the meal and shooed Phillip and me into the living room to "talk" as she put it, with a sly wink. Phillip stared appreciatively at me as I poured us a drink from the small bar...a relic of my father's. I handed him his glass. 

I lifted my glass of scotch. "Better than cherry schnapps," I said with false brightness.

Phillip looked confused but he just smiled at me and took a sip. Suddenly his phone vibrated. His countenance changed to one of irritation. "Fucking Paul," he murmured as he glanced at the text.

"I guess your weekend is over," I said teasingly.

He looked at me with a barely concealed pout. "Let's go for a drive," he said suddenly, putting his drink down.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Don't you have to go back to New York?"

He waved his hand. "Fuck that. I saw the way you eyed my car. Wanna drive it?" He held up the keys enticingly.

That got my attention. "You're going to let me drive?" I asked skeptically.

His answer was to hold the keys out to me. 

I sighed, my smile growing. "Let me change out of this..." I gestured to my clothes. "I'm sure I have something more comfortable in my closet upstairs."

I dashed up to my old room and flung open the closet door. I scanned the content, most of which was slightly out of date but my eye fell on a summer cotton print sundress. It was halter style and knee length. I wore it one time to a friend's wedding. It would do. I shed my suit and threw the dress on. I also traded my high heels for a pair of dated and worn but comfortable espadrilles. 

I hurried down to find Mom and Phillip talking by the front door. Mom turned to me with a huge smile when she heard my footsteps.

"I hear Phillip's taking you out for a drive," she said, beaming with delight. Her eyes took in my new attire. "I hope you're wearing panties, Cameron."

My mouth dropped and Phillip let out a loud laugh that he tried vainly to stifle. My mother pronounced the word with a hard "t" so that there could be no doubt to what she referred. 

"Mom!" I cried, mortification spreading up my neck in a hot, red flush.

"Well, I remember last time you wore that dress, you forgot your _gatkes_!" She turned to Phillip shaking her head. "I'll never forget it..."

"Mom," I warned.

"It was Leah Rosten's wedding and Cammy was going with Lev Akerman. Well, he picks her up, they drive to the venue, and then when he was helping her out of the car..."

"Mom, please don't," I pleaded.

"...in view of everyone, along comes a big gust of wind, blows her skirt up over her head, and everyone could see her business!"

Phillip was red-faced, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I glared murderously at him, then shot my mother a look of pained betrayal.

"Thanks. A lot, Mom," I muttered, wondering if it could get any worse.

I shouldn't have wondered.

Phillip soothed my mother, "I'll keep the top up in that case, Mrs. Greene."

Mom softened as she looked at him. "What a gentleman you are, Phillip."

I wanted to vomit.


	6. Highway to Hell

Phillip knew what he was doing when he handed me the key to his car. I had been too pissed off during the drive to temple to really appreciate the fine leather seats and the German engineering. It was truly a beautiful car and I have to admit I was envious. I was also highly suspicious of how he got it, but I wasn't going to ask questions. I paid no attention to him as he slid into the passenger seat next to me, one of his broad shoulders brushing mine. I ran my hands around the steering wheel, and then turned the key. Unlike my Hummer this morning, the Porsche purred to life.

Phillip leaned closer to me. "Be gentle with the clutch, sweetheart...wouldn't want you to stall out your first time."

I shoved him away with a grimace. "Stay in your lane, big boy. I know what I'm doing."

As soon as we were on the road, I shifted to second, then down to third as smooth as silk. I smiled to myself listening to the engine and transmission talking to each other as I made the transition and gently accelerated. I hummed in appreciation as the car reached sixty in less than five seconds. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face and I bit my lip, enjoying myself immensely.

As we cruised out of the suburbs and the houses became more and more scarce, I downshifted, pushing the Porsche to seventy. Churches, cemeteries, and gated estates flew by and gave way to rural two lane roads, perfect for the kind of driving I had in mind. I avoided the main highways and for a moment forgot who was with me. 

"I knew you'd like it if you gave it a chance," Phillip murmured suggestively in my ear, his hand finding its way to my bare knee.

I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the car. I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay."

Phillip laughed at my dismissive tone. "You're such a fraud, Cameron."

I arched an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" I asked severely.

"It's alright," he went on. "I'm onto you anyway. It's a defense mechanism. You live in a state of perpetual denial."

I pretended to be impressed. "Hmmm, that's very good, Phillip. Did you get that from your therapist? The one you were sleeping with?"

I felt rather than saw his eyes narrow at me and his lips turn down in a slight pout. Then he seemed to perk up a little. "Anyway, it's more reliable than that tank you drive."

"Well, I haven't tampered with your car..."

He grinned. "Are you still going on about that?"

I smiled tightly. "I've cooled off a little, Phillip. After all, I know you're a smooth operator and I suspect that my Hummer will be just fine when I get home." I glanced at him with a knowing smile. "Won't it?"

The hand on my knee squeezed gently as Phillip looked down at it. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said distractedly.

I shuddered at his touch but kept my eyes on the road as I reached down to slap his hand away. "Hands to yourself!"

He smiled but didn't moved his hand, my slap as ineffective as a flea bite on an elephant. "Hands on the wheel, little show-off. Wanna see how good your concentration is."

His lips were near my ear and I gasped as he planted a soft kiss near the pulse in my throat. I swallowed nervously. 

"If you don't want us to stall out, you'd better stop that," I said huskily.

Phillip laughed softly. "You won't stall out. If you do, you owe me," he whispered, then gently took my earlobe between his teeth. 

"Christ!" I shrieked. "Owe you what?" My eyebrows drew angrily together.

"A fee to be determined later." His hand moved a fraction of an inch up my leg, pushing my skirt up with it. 

"Stop that," I ordered, my heartbeat accelerating with the car's engine. I laughed harshly. "If only my mother could see you now. You have her so fooled." 

That only made him laugh, the deep sound reverberated along my skin, setting my nerves ending on fire. "I do, don't I?" he shamelessly admitted.

I kept myself talking to ignore what he was doing. I shook my head in disbelief. "You are incredible!"

Phillip sank his teeth into the flesh between my neck and shoulder. "I've heard that before."

I gaped at him briefly. "And full of yourself!"

"Would you like to be full of me?" he asked cheekily, exploring the skin of my bare shoulder with his lips.

My pride wouldn't let me get distracted from handling this amazing piece of craftsmanship by a sex-crazed asshole. My hands tightened on the wheel. "Fuck you," I muttered.

"That's what I'm talking about, sweetheart."

Phillip moved his hand further up my thigh, pushing the skirt as high as it would go, nearly to my hips. I hissed through my teeth, resisting the urge to let go of the wheel and jerk my skirt back down into place. 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He ignored that. "You are so soft, Cameron," he crooned.

I felt the back of his hand skimming my bare thigh, then up my ribcage, brushing the side of my breast, then coming to rest at he back of my neck. He leaned closer and, using his hand like a vise around my neck, began kissing me again. Starting at my jawline and working his way to the corner of my lips, warm and wet, he turned my head slightly towards him. I kept my eyes desperately on the open road, the car climbing to eighty effortlessly. 

His other hand now rested on my knee. I held my breath as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, fully kissing me on the lips, his hand moving up my thigh. It was suddenly difficult to get a full breath as my lungs worked, pumping air in and out desperately, heat rushing to my core. The car wobbled a little. Phillip pulled back and began nipping at my earlobe again.

"Pull over," Phillip said against the shell of my ear, his beard tickling my skin.

"No," I breathed harshly. 

"You know you want to," he insisted, his hand traveling to my upper thigh, fingertips skimming over my panties. 

I laughed with more confidence than I felt, closing my thighs against his questing hand. "It'll take more than what you're doing, amateur," I taunted.

I felt his hand tighten on my thigh. Oh, he didn't like that, did he? I smirked. 

He drew back and looked at me. "You want me to turn the heat up, Cammy?"

I ignored the way my heart leaped into my throat. "Here's the problem, Phillip," I said trying not to let my voice crack. "I don't think you can."

He pulled back and stared at me. I could feel his eyes working their way all over my profile, down my neck to my breasts and back up. 

"Pull the fuck over, Cameron," he said, all hints of teasing gone.

This time I complied, a tiny smirk playing about my lips. The road was deserted for the most part with nothing but tall pine trees on either side and a deep, cool stillness settled over us as I killed the Porsche's engine. Without a word or look at Phillip, I unbuckled my belt and got out. He did the same as soon as he saw my intentions and our eyes met for a brief second over the low hood of the car before I grinned and took off running through the woods.

"Cameron!" he shouted. But I could hear the smile in his voice. He loved a challenge.

I could hear him behind but I didn't dare look because that would slow me down. I nimbly slipped behind a huge oak and held my breath. I could see him stalking me through the trees, his rumbling laughter sending chills down my spine. 

"Cameron," he called in a low enticing voice. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

I smiled to myself and stifled a giggle as I darted off in the opposite direction. I heard him the exact moment he spotted me but I had a pretty good head start. He growled and gave chase. My heart was pounding with fear and excitement. We were both laughing when it ended as it inevitably must, with Phillip outrunning me on those long legs of his.

I shrieked as he reached out and grabbed me from behind, and tackled me to the ground.

"Phillip!" I screamed, half laughing.

He twisted my arm behind my back in a more subdued mockery of my hold on him last night. "Say 'fuck me, Phillip' and I'll let go", he instructed.

"That's something you'll never hear me say as long as you live!" I retorted. 

Phillip released my arm and flipped me over, his large frame looming above me. "Never say never, Cammy."

I smiled smugly up at him while inside my chest, my heart was leaping and bounding. He held my hands above my head and kissed me, starting at my lips, then moving down my neck to my collarbone. I was aware of my skirt riding up over my thighs as he moved over me, moving lower and lower. 

"No," I panted. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked in frustration. "You know you want to. Why do you make me chase you, Cameron?"

I grinned up at him. "It's good exercise, Phillip!"

He looked mutinous. "Not that...I mean why have you made me chase you for ten fucking years?"

My smile faded. Something inside me seemed to seize and clench up. I pushed him away. 

He didn't try to hold me down. He watched me sit up and begin to fruitlessly finger comb my hair which was a hopeless mess now. I frowned. The lightheartedness of the day was gone and now I just wanted to go home. I shouldn't be out here with him, it wasn't right considering...

Phillip took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Why?" he asked again. 

I shook my head, mesmerized by his stare. He was a snake poised to strike unless I carefully avoided his snare. "I never made you chase me."

"You never told me to stop."

I laughed harshly. "I told you to stop several times, you just never listened!"

Phillip waved that away. "Why are you so against it?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I swallowed hard and reached up to take his hand and push it from me. "You're not serious, Phillip. You just want another notch in the old bedpost. And you want me because I'm the only one who's ever told you no and you can't stand it!"

He flinched at my tone and looked off into the distance, obviously annoyed and unable to offer a rebuttal. I stood up and Phillip did too. 

"Cam," he started to say, taking my hand and pulling me to him. "You're wrong."

My breath caught and I put my hands on his chest with the intention of pushing away but he took my face in both hands as if intending to kiss me again. I grabbed his wrists.

"I'm getting married," I blurted.

For a split second time froze, Phillip staring at me as if he couldn't really comprehend what I was saying. He was half smiling but a frown was forming between his brows. He was waiting for the punchline. Unfortunately I didn't have one for him. He drew back a fraction and shook his head slightly as if to clear it.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard right.

I began nodding. "I'm marrying Marvin Goff. This December. He's running for mayor of Atlantic City and he's probably going to win."

Phillip looked completely lost. "Isn't he like seventy?"

I gave him a long-suffering reproachful look. "He's fifty-two, smart ass."

Phillip's frown deepened. "Holy shit, Cam!" he exclaimed as if I had said something obscene. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, why what?" I asked.

"Why would you do that?" Phillip exploded. "Why would you marry a man almost twice your fucking age who acts like a douchebag and...oh, wait." He laughed. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Cam?"

I shook my head. "No!"

He glanced down at my left hand. "Where's your ring then?" he challenged.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, hid my left hand from sight. "He has it. I just decided not to wear it because I didn't want to answer any questions from Mom...and..."

"Because you know she'd disapprove," Phillip interrupted. "Jesus, Cameron! Why him?"

My temper flared up then. "Because he's a fucking adult, Phillip!" I cried.

"That's no reason to fucking marry him!" 

I laughed. "I'm too old for immature little fuck boys like you! But you don't seem to get that! You act like I should be fucking flattered you even looked my way! You've always been like that!"

Phillip looked as if I was speaking a foreign language. "Are you kidding me? Oh, so that's the scenario you've built up in your mind all these years?" he asked incredulously. His voice rose in volume as he continued, "Oh, that's a good one, Cameron, tell me another!"

I was flabbergasted. "It's the truth! You scared all my dates away!" I screamed. "Because of you I didn't even have a normal dating life!"

He stared at me in silence for a few seconds, brows drawn together, mouth turned down in an angry pout. I stared back, panting with anger, daring him with my eyes to say it wasn't true. He didn't. Instead he began stalking back towards the car. I followed, halfway running to keep up with his long strides. 

Once I had broken the news to him, I had expected to feel a sense of relief, triumph, and elation. I had finally set the asshole back on his heels, or so it seemed. But then the shouting match had ensued, and I felt like something that had been simmering for years had finally come to the surface. Why then did I feel so terrible? Like I had hurt his feelings? I tried to push the feeling away. That was absurd. Knowing Phillip, he'd be pushing his attentions on another girl within a week of my leaving. 

When we reached the car, Phillip actually kicked one of the tires in his anger, then wordless jerked open the passenger door and stood aside for me to get in. I paused before getting in, a tiny smirk on my lips.

"Oh, I've lost my driving privileges now?" I asked teasingly, trying to bring back the levity of earlier.

Phillip did not laugh or smile. He stared down at me, lips in a perpetual pout, eyes hooded and dark. Damn. I broke eye contact with him and hurriedly got into the car. He drove me back to my brother's house in record time, not speaking one word to me the entire time. Once we pulled into the drive, he was out of the car and striding angrily over to my Hummer. I hurriedly unbuckled and followed him.

He was too fast for me. He had already opened the Hummer's driver side door, popped the hood, reached under it and was doing something with his hand. As I approached he turned and stared darkly at me one more time before reaching up and dropping the hood with a slam.

"It'll start now," he said bluntly.

"Phillip," I started to say. "Hey."

He paused and started to say something more, his eyes never leaving mine as if he was trying to convey something he couldn't put into words. His phone vibrated, taking his attention briefly from me. It must have been Paul again. Phillip looked annoyed and angry as he brushed past me, ignoring me when I repeated his name.

Phillip paused just before getting into the Porsche. He looked me up and down with derision. "You'll be divorced in a year," he predicted.

My mouth dropped in shock. He didn't wait for a response, climbing in and revving the engine once before peeling a wheel out of my brother's driveway.

Well, fuck you too, Phillip Altman.


	7. When the Shark Bites

My mother and brother gaped at me from across the table in the restaurant where we had gone for dinner the following night. I picked up my wine glass and took a small sip to calm my nerves for the coming storm.

"Marvin Goff?" Mom asked in disbelief as if I had just told her I was marrying a serial killer.

I set down my wine glass and defensively replied, "Yes. Marvin Goff."

My mother moaned as if in pain. "Oh, Cammy," she whimpered, a hand to her mouth. "No, not Goff, please, not Goff. Cammy, baby, politics is not all it's cracked up to be. Being married to him will be a first class headache from hell! He's a slime ball! Oy vey iz mir!" She looked to my brother. "Aaron, you're the man of the family! Talk to her! Tell her she can't do this! She can't marry some goya politician...they'll drag her name through the mud, she'll be splashed all over every rag from here to Silver Springs..."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, it's a mayoral race, not a presidential run!"

"Don't talk back to your mother!" she snapped. "And with all the skeletons in that man's closet, it might as well be national news!"

Aaron who had stayed silent until now suddenly leaned forward, his forearms on the table, trying to keep the conversation private as people had turned to look.

"You know, Cam, maybe you should give this some thought. A longer engagement would be better. Why December? Seems so soon."

"It's four months off," I stated.

"Still, that's pretty soon. What's the rush?" Aaron looked at me archly and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, Aaron," I sighed. "I'm not pregnant." You have to actually fuck in order to get pregnant, I thought, turning my face away. Not tonight, Cameron. Don't think about it tonight. It will work out.

I could see relief written all over my mother's face and I knew that this had been at the back of her mind. She still looked suspicious though.

"I just don't understand why you would choose him!" she said shuddering. "Just please tell me the rumors about him supplying whores for his guests are untrue."

My face burned with heat. "Of course they're untrue, Mom," I stated honestly enough. After all, that was my job. "But, even if he did," I went on, matter of factly, "he would use a very classy escort service." Which we did. "And they're called sex workers, Mom, not whores." They were always insistent on that.

Aaron and Mom stared at me.

"I...mean, that's what some casinos and hotels do." I took a sip of wine and shrugged. "I always think as long as it's between consenting adults, what's the big deal?"

Mom sat back and gave Aaron a look that spoke volumes. It said, You see? She's already corrupted. We've lost her.

I struggled to back pedal. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" I said with a bright smile. 

And tried not to think about the fat envelope full of cash that always came my way when a client was particularly pleased with his "escort". Sometimes it never even involved sex. Most people were just looking for a good time, a way to unwind. Escape their reality. 

"Sound idea," my mother said, as she picked up her wine glass. "What did you and Phillip talk about on your drive the other day?"

I set my glass down a little hard. Aaron swung his gaze towards me, eyebrows raised in mock inquiry while Mom folded her hands and stared at me expectantly. Was it any wonder a hot blush spread up my neck and into my cheeks?

I cleared my throat. "The less said about that, the better."

Mom wouldn't let it got that easily. "Well, Aaron said you came back with your skirt wrinkled and dirt smudged. He said you had twigs and leaves in you hair, so don't even try chicanery on me, Cameron. I'm not dumb."

I glared at Aaron. "Why would you...?"

"You know, you were conceived in the woods, Cammy..." our mother went on.

"Mother!" Aaron and I both said simultaneously. 

She leaned forward and speared us both with her gaze. "All you young people are alike. You think you're the ones who invented sex?"

Aaron bellowed, "Mom! Can you not please?"

I looked at Aaron who had covered his ears. I bared my teeth at him in a silent threat and picked up my glass. "You idiot," I muttered to him. "See what you started? Thanks a lot."

"I just don't understand how you could lead that sweet boy on and then marry this shagetz clown from Jersey City. I didn't raise you to be fast, Cameron Zipporah Greene," Mom went on. "And after Phillip saved your life..."

"Oh my God, Mom!" I cried. "This? Still?"

Aaron uncovered his ears and whistled. "She'll just pulled the middle name on you, Cam," he said. "And she does have a point."

Mom was shaking her head. "I just don't know you anymore, Cameron."

Unbelievable. I sat back in my chair and folding my arms glaring back and forth between the two of them. Whatever. I was tired of this scrutiny; tired of this night. And tired of this visit. I signaled for the check several minutes later and resolved to go back to Atlantic City a few days early.

***

The Borgata Tower, thirty-eight stories of reflective gold glass standing snobbishly back from the more gauche and tacky casinos on the Boardwalk, was the top grossing casino in Atlantic City and that was mostly due to Marvin Goff and his enterprising spirit. It wasn't just the elegant blend of Tuscany style and Modernism that drew people. Nor was it the numerous floors of slots, poker rooms, and roulette tables, luxurious spas and the Music Box, our top class music club. It was the more elicit entertainment that I discretely arranged that drew the majority of our clients, mostly rich and male, and sometimes famous.

I was standing at the floor to ceiling windows of my spacious corner office ironing out some details over the phone with Leslie, one of our escorts, when a knock came at the door. I turned on my heel and smiled at Iva, my secretary, as she nudged open the door carrying a long white box.

"Hold on, Les," I said, "Is that my dress for tonight?"

Iva shook her head, eyes bright with curiosity. "I think it's a little narrow for a dress box."

I saw now that it was indeed a long, narrow box such as from a florist. I nodded to the massive mahogany marble topped desk for Iva to set the box down. Probably flowers from Marvin. He had gone upstate on some business but was returning this week. I concluded my conversation with Leslie and went over to the desk.

I quickly lifted the lid off the box and stared, my mouth agape, at the twenty-four perfect blood red roses lying inside on their green tissue paper bed. This was extravagant even for Marvin. I carefully and awkwardly lifted the roses free of the box and called to Iva to bring a vase. She managed to find one of a suitable size and together we giggled like teenagers as we arranged the massive and fragrant bouquet together.

"Mr. Goff certainly knows his stuff," she said slyly, winking at me.

I laughed softly. "Yes, he does!" I agreed with her, my best besotted smile in place. "He's, uh, something else for sure."

After the roses had been arranged to my satisfaction, I plucked the card from the green tissue and slid it out of its tiny envelope. 

My smile faded a fraction and belly fluttered as my mouth went dry reading the card. "Oh," I said softly.

I'm sorry, forgive me? 

\- Phillip

I looked up and smiled brightly at Iva as I tucked the card back into its envelope and shrugged casually. 

"It's from a family friend."

Iva's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. "Some friend..."

"Well, it's just, uh, his way of showing appreciation for some help I gave them with their...uh...family business. Some accounting nonsense." 

Yeah, good one Cameron. I could practically hear Phillip's voice in my head. Iva just stared at me, perplexed, and nodded.

"Uh-huh," she murmured. "Well, I'm just going to order our lunch...what do you say to Tony's?"

I was about to say I would kill for some pizza from Tony's Baltimore Grill, when we both heard the familiar ping of the elevator and the doors slid open. Marvin Goff, New Jersey entrepreneur and business man stepped off, looking swag as always in his pin stripe three piece suit. As he crossed the wide carpeted room towards me, a wide smile in place displaying his impossibly straight white teeth, he held out his arms.

"There she is," he crooned. "The future first lady of America's Playground!"

"Marvin!" I cried. "You're back!"

I laughed as he took me in his arms, his strong, almost overpowering, cologne enveloping me in a cloud of overpriced olfactory overload. Marvin was not a large man, about my height and slim like a whipcord, with deceptively strong arms that felt like a vise crushing the air from your lungs when he embraced you. When he held me back from him I looked up and admired his brilliant blue eyes that stood out in contrast to his olive complexion that spoke of his Mediterranean heritage. His hair was a little thin, salt and pepper, but only added to his distinguished looks, I thought.

Marvin planted a brief kiss on my lips, never liking to show intimacy in front of an audience. Iva made herself scarce while Marvin and I made our way into my office.

"So I take it this means you have the party's support?" I asked.

"Absolutely, baby," he said, brimming with self-confidence. "Which means..."

He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and brought out the small blue velvet box I had seen only once before. He flipped it open revealing the five karat diamond set in platinum. The sight of it never failed to make my heart flutter. I let out a breathless laugh as he took it and slipped it in the third finger of my left hand, then leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"We'll need to make it official," he concluded. "I want to go into office a married man, Cameron."

I glanced up at him quickly, my eyelashes batting flirtatiously. "So soon, Marvin?" I asked. "The election is only three months away."

Marvin shrugged. "Why wait?" he asked nonchalantly. "I want you to get Iva on wedding prep, pronto. I think the Etruscan Room for our ceremony and reception. What do you think, babe?"

I watched as he casually propped one hip against my desk, folded his arms, and then for the first time caught sight of the roses. 

"Who sent the flowers?" he asked. "Happy customer?"

I giggled nervously. "You might say that."

He reached into the green tissue and withdrew the little card. Oh, shit. Most "happy customers" did not apologize and ask forgiveness. My face blanched as Marvin slid the card out, read the brief message, then looked back up at me, his brow lowering.

"Who the fuck is Phillip?" he asked sharply, his New Jersey accent which he usually suppressed for political reasons, came trotting out. 

I rolled my eyes and tried to look exasperated. "A friend of Aaron's...we all had a friendly card game last weekend and he won. Later on I found out he had cheated...so..." I gestured lamely at the bouquet.

Marvin's brows drew together. "You took a beat down, babe? And for this he sends you two dozen roses?"

I laughed lightly. "Off night. Everyone has them. Honestly, I thought they were from you at first."

He stood up from the edge of the desk and came towards me. He lifted a hand to my face and gently stroked my cheek, his thumb caressing the shape of my lips. His eyes drifted down over me then back up.

"I have a meeting with some city officials in the board room. Let's have dinner tonight. I think it's a night for celebrations." 

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Do you need me to come with?"

Marvin's face grew serious for a moment. "Not this time, babe. You and Iva have work to do. Did you get everything arranged with Leslie for Senator Crawford?"

My smile widened. "Yes sir."

Marvin gave me his shark's smile and gently rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. "Good girl."

He gave my rear a fond pat before he turned and pressed the button for the elevator, giving me a conspiratorial wink before disappearing behind the golden chrome sliding doors. I slumped in relief after he had gone and I couldn't explain why. 

"Mr. Goff is pretty intense," Iva observed. 

I nodded absently. "He's not the only one," I murmured eyeing the roses.

***

_I lounged on blanket under a spreading oak tree in our back yard on my stomach, propped on my elbows and avidly reading a new book. I was supposed to be working on my senior thesis and I had chosen the impact of the Russian Revolution on twentieth century politics as my subject. It was dry but it would earn me a good grade with my professor, Mr. Denisovich, a Russian immigrant who couldn't say enough good things about the "motherland". We all suspected he was secretly a communist but he was personable and kind and we respected his knowledge._

_I was distracted, however. Instead of pontificating on the fall of the Czars, I was reading a new book on advanced karate techniques...in particular clinch holds. I was deeply immersed, my mouth parted as I studied a complicated hold and wondered how I could..._

_"Ow!" I screamed as something large hit me in the back of the head._

_It didn't really hurt but it surprised then annoyed me. I turned to glare at whatever or whoever it was and my frown deepened. Of course._

_"Oh shit, Cameron!" Phillip Altman stood there with his recently recovered basketball looking equal parts contrite and amused. "Didn't see you there! Are you hurt?"_

_I rubbed the back of my head and gave him a withering look. "Can't you see I'm working?" I said angrily._

_"Whatcha working on?" he asked._

_I glanced up at him annoyed and then over at my smirking brother standing by the goal above our garage texting frantically on his phone._

_"Don't you have a one on one with my brother?" I asked pointedly._

_Phillip never took his eyes off me. "He's busy with Lindsey."_

_"Lindsey?"_

_"His new girlfriend," Phillip explained with a dismissive wave of his hand as he sat down next to me. He tilted his head to look at my book._

_I slammed it closed but not fast enough._

_"Interesting history text," he said with a grin, making a grab for the book._

_"Phillip, give it back...you're such an ass."_

_"Oooh, Cam," he crowed in delight. "Try this one on me."_

_I grabbed the book from him as he cackled and hit him over the head. "There! How do you like it?"_

_"Ow, Cam!" he said rubbing his head. "I told you it was an accident!"_

_"Likely story," I sniffed._

_Phillip reached out suddenly then and cupped the back of my head in his hand...but his hand was so large the base of it rested along my jawline, his thumb touching my lips. My eyes flew to his and locked in silent surprise._

_"I would never purposely hurt you, Cam," he said simply. "I love you too much."_

_My breath caught in my throat and my heart felt as if it had fluttered through a beat. I turned away quickly so he would see the confusion in my eyes or the way his unexpected words affected me. I swallowed hard and stared down at the history text and tried to remember what year Rasputin was born. But it wasn't coming to me. My head throbbed and my cheeks felt warm. His hand was still touching me and suddenly I could breathe again but it was quick and shallow._

_"Phillip," I said in a shaky voice, "I...I have to work on this."_

_"Go out with me tonight," he said, moving his hand down to my shoulder._

_I shook my head. "No."_

_His hand dropped from me and he flung himself down in the grass on his back. He threw his arm over his eyes and made a noise of frustration._

_"What's is going to take, Cam?" he whined._

_I slammed my books and laptop closed and hurriedly gathered them in my arms, then stood up and looked down at him. He lowered his arm and returned my stare. I lifted my chin and stepped very deliberately over his prone body and marched to the house._

_"I'm not giving up that easily, Cameron!" he called to my retreating back. "You'll change your mind one day!"_

_I slammed the door angrily behind me in response._

***

The phone rang. Iva answered and then held it out to me.

"It's Robin Thicke's agent."

"Excellent!" I grabbed the phone to book the next entertainer for the Music Box.

After a ten minute conversation nailing down the details for Thicke's three night engagement, I found myself yawning. I still had not slept much since the drive back from New York and the day had started for me at six this morning. I reached behind me and massaged the back of my neck. Maybe I should ask Marvin for a rain check on dinner and go to the spa for a massage instead. 

I resolved to do just that as I made my way from the elevator to my thirty-sixth floor suite. The golden doors swished shut behind me and I was enveloped in the velvety quiet of the plush gold and earth tones and marbles statuary that lined the corridor. A copy of Michelangelo's Angel stood guard in an alcove near the double doors to my suite.

As I closed the doors behind me with a sigh, my phone vibrated. Thinking it was Marvin concluding his meeting, I kicked off my heels by the door, flipped on my sound system, and sank down onto one of the plush sofas, swinging my feet up and crossing them at the ankles. I checked my message as Usher came filtering through the hidden speakers in my walls, and blanched. 

Reversing my posture, I swung my feet back down to the floor and sat up abruptly.

_I just got your comment about the cherry schnapps._

It was from an unknown number, but it could only be one person. Who else would reference cherry schnapps? I typed back a response.

_How did you get this number, Phillip?_

_You got shit faced on that stuff the night I came to your window._

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would ignore my question. Aaron, no doubt, had given him my number. I'd deal with his ass later. 

_Ok, Phillip, yes that's correct. Now lose this #_

_Buzz me up._

I frowned at the message. The fuck...?

He must have thought I wasn't responding fast enough because he texted me the same message again. I stared at my phone flabbergasted. 

I quickly typed: _Where are you?_

_Downstairs, sexy. Where else?_

My mouth gaped and my eyes goggled. The nerve, the complete nerve....if Marvin saw the son of a bitch loitering, asking for me. I covered my eyes, then pinched the bridge of my nose. Jesus Christ, the fucking ape was going to get himself killed.

_Are you insane?_

_Let me come up._

I stood up and paced to the door and hit the call button.

He answered before the first ring finished.

"Hey, heeeeyyyy, sweetheart," he answered.

I could hear the suggestive lilt in his voice and I hissed at him, "What the hell are you playing at, Phillip? This is where I work!"

"I know, sweetheart. Are you gonna let me come up?"

I gritted my teeth in consternation. "I suppose I have to, don't I?"

I could hear the grin on his face. "Or you could come down here, Cam. We could go slum it up on Baltic Avenue in one of those seedy little bars...that way Goff won't..."

"No! Will you shut up before someone hears you?" I cried. "I'm coming down to get you."

Phillip's voice became effeminate. "Oh thank you, doll face!"

I rolled my eyes as he cackled hilariously. "Stay put and try to be inconspicuous, OK?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

As I struggled back into my heels, I grumbled to him, "And when I do get down there, I'm throttling you."

"Mmmm...I can hardly wait."

I didn't reply to that. I ended the call and with a frustrated growl, exited my suite and abandoned my plans for a quiet, relaxing night.


	8. A Confluence of Truths

Oh my fucking God...what part of inconspicuous did this asshole not understand?

When the elevator doors parted on the ground floor, I was greeted by the sight of Phillip hamming it up, grin in place, with one of our showgirls, Lena. She was dressed in a flesh-colored body suit draped with yards of sheer white chiffon designed to look Grecian, her impossibly copper colored tresses cascading down her back in corkscrew curls. She was pink faced and giggling. Phillip was saying something to her but I couldn't hear from this point.

God damn him! How was I supposed to fetch him discretely now? I ground my teeth and told myself that my irritation had everything to do with his being a thoughtless idiot and nothing to do with jealousy. So I simply folded my arms and waited for his little rendezvous to conclude.

Finally he looked up and saw me. His face went slack for a moment and I frowned, perplexed at his reaction. He seemed to forget all about Lena, as his eyes traveled down my form and back up. 

I looked down at my low-cut black leather dress with the corset waist and the mid-thigh length skirt. Not what every woman wore to work, but this was the Borgata. I watched as Phillip ended his conversation with Lena and she pranced off. He began stalking towards me slowly and I turned and made my way back to the elevator from which I had come. This one was isolated from the others as it accessed the penthouse suites. I typed in my code and pressed my thumb to the scanner, not looking over my shoulder when I felt the warm presence of six feet three inches of pure nuisance behind me.

"You look like a hot mama," Phillip murmured.

I nodded coolly and looked at him as the doors slid open. "I know."

His eyes lit up at my acknowledgement and that predatory gaze never left mine as we stepped onto the elevator and the doors slid shut, enveloping us in a kaleidoscope of golden mirrors.

"Did you wear that just for me?" he asked stepping closer to me.

I rounded on him. "What part of discretion do you not understand?"

Phillip held his hands up in defense, looking down at me like an innocent little boy. "She came up to me, sweetheart. You know what a people person I am!"

I rolled my eyes.

He dropped his hands and reached for one of mine. "Were you jealous?" he asked quietly.

I snatched my hand away with a noise of irritation. "Phillip, I don't care if you talk to a thousand girls! I don't care if you date or fuck a thousand girls! But when I ask you to be inconspicuous, that doesn't include hitting on the showgirls!"

He was trying hard not to laugh. "Ok, ok," he readily agreed, nodding. "I wasn't hitting on her, though. Honestly. I was asking her about Goff."

My eyes goggled at him. "You were what?" I screeched.

Phillip put his hands in his pockets and looked down, nodding. "Yup. She was telling me some interesting stuff too."

I grabbed his arm. "Don't ever question the staff about Marvin!" I growled. "That's like the exact opposite of discrete! And he is none of your business anyway."

Phillip pouted. "Well he is when he's marrying the girl I..." He stopped when I looked at him sharply. "...feel very strongly about."

The doors slid open then and I took a deep breath as I stepped off, Phillip close behind me. This was a very bad idea. 

"Did you get the roses?" he asked.

I fumbled with my key for a second. "Yes, I did," I replied not looking at him. "Wasn't that a bit much, Phillip?"

"Well, I wasn't very nice to you last weekend and I admit it."

I looked at him in shock as the double doors to the suite swung open. "Are you going to tell me how you got that flush?" I asked pausing in the doorway.

Phillip looked at me, incredulous. "That's what bothers you the most?"

We stared at each other in a silent stand off until I realized that loitering in the hall was probably not the best idea. I turned and entered my rose gold and amber sanctuary. Usher's silken voice was crooning Nice & Slow and never had I felt so stalked in my own apartment as I felt that night. Phillip's eyes darkened as soon as I shut the doors and he came towards me.

"Phillip," I said warningly, recognizing the look in his eyes. "Nothing's changed. I'm still engaged." I held up my hand to show him my ring. "And I'm still not in the market."

Phillip's eyes glittered as they barely glanced at my ring and his lips curved into a slow smile. "Oh, you're in the market, Cam," he murmured, still pursuing me. "It's just a question of price."

I smirked at him with a bravado I did not feel. "I know when I'm well off," I said shamelessly.

"Do you?" he asked his eyes sweeping me from head to toe.

My eyes widened as I backed away from him. My luxurious suite seemed suddenly so much smaller with him in it. When he closed the gap between us, it was quick, his right hand reached for my neck, the fingers threading through my hair as his left hand landed on the wall beside me, preventing my escape. He pressed into me, pinning me back against the wall. Instead of the hard demanding kiss I expected, his lips were soft, gentle, his tongue exploratory. My hands had automatically reached out when he'd approached me, landing on his body, finding solid muscle on his firm abdomen. He chuckled against my lips as I opened my fingers wide and my hands slid slowly down his body, stopping at his belt.

Suddenly a knock caused us to break apart and both our gazes swung to the double doors.

"Cameron, babe?" Marvin's voice came from the other side.

I gasped and looked at Phillip in horror. He grinned down at me, his eyes lit with mischief. 

"Jesus Christ! You have to hide!" I whispered.

"You don't want to introduce me to Marvin?" he asked teasingly.

A key sounded in the lock. Fuck! I forgot he had a key to my suite.

"Go!" I cried, hurriedly pushing Phillip down the hall toward my bedroom. "Go, go, go, go!"

We entered my bedroom as the door to the suite opened. I urged Phillip to hide under the bed but he flat out refused. 

" Fuck no...I won't fit, Cameron," he said watching me go nuts and enjoying every minute of it.

"Cam, babe?" Marvin's voice called to me from the foyer.

"The closet then!" I begged. "Please...just...disappear!"

I pushed Phillip toward the closet and went out, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar. Marvin was in the living room pouring himself a drink when I came in and he turned to look at me. 

"Hi, babe," he greeted me warmly. "Thought you were heading down to the spa."

I shrugged and prayed my face didn't betray me. "Just felt like turning in early tonight."

Marvin surveyed me closely as he drained his glass. He set it down and came towards me. My heart jumped into my throat as he pulled me near. I could still feel Phillip's lips on mine when Marvin lowered his head to me. I turned my head away with a giggle and Marvin's lips landed on my neck. He chuckled and sucked my tender flesh hard. He drew back suddenly and began pulling me toward the bedroom. I hesitated only briefly, knowing it would only arouse suspicion if I resisted. My heart flipped over in my chest as Marvin nudged the door open with his foot

Oh God what if it ended like all our other forays in the bedroom? Then fresh horror struck me as I asked myself, what if it didn't? And where the fuck was Phillip? I held my breath as Marvin wordlessly steered me toward the bed and pushed me down on the gold and russet duvet. I could hear him fumbling with his belt buckle and fly. Jesus Christ, this was embarrassing enough without an audience. No telling what Phillip could see or hear... 

I gulped as he pushed my skirt up and out of his way and closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch him jerk his semi-erect penis with one hand, while his other hand rested on my abdomen, did not want to think about the eye and earful Phillip was getting. Marvin leaned over me, crawling up on the bed between my legs. Jesus, could this get any worse? I bit my lip as I lifted my hips and slid my panties down my thighs, leaving them around one ankle. I could hear Marvin grunting and then he sighed and cursed softly. In frustration, not fulfillment. 

"Damn," he swore. "Shit, babe I don't think it's fucking happening tonight. Fucking medications."

I opened my eyes as he backed off me and saw that he was tucking himself away, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I sat halfway up, leaning on my elbows, my face flaming. I glanced briefly towards the closet and then down at my feet. 

Marvin bent down and kissed the top of my head. He sighed into my hair.

I swallowed hard and drew my knees up, fixing my panties. "It's fine. You've been so harried lately."

"All this fucking stress from the election and running the casino. Plus a lot of pressure from those fucking assholes up in Trenton." He laughed harshly as he re-buckled his belt. "Fucking Murphy! If he thinks I'm gonna cow tow to his special interests...I got my own fucking 'vision' for Atlantic City! Fuck him! Fuck does he know? He'll be outta office in two years anyway."

I listened with half an ear, tucking my hair behind my ear nervously. Wishing he would just leave already. I'd heard about his beef with the governor of New Jersey all too often. He kissed me again, this time on the lips but briefly. 

"Keep it warm for me, baby," he said, patting my ass.

I forced a smile and a little laugh as I got up and showed him to the door.

He turned just before leaving. "Oh and one more thing, babe." He was frowning in consternation. "Until we meet with my campaign team and my lawyers, any questions from the press, I just want you to answer 'no comment'. Understand?"

I nodded. "Sure, Marvin. of course."

He smiled and pinched my cheek. "Such a good girl. You're gonna make a gasser of a first lady."

After Marvin left I leaned my forehead against the door. I fully expected Phillip to re-emerge at any moment, hooting with laughter at the degradation he'd just witnessed. It was too much to hope he had averted his gaze. I sighed. So now one of my secrets was out. Fuck. I tramped down the hall and called out to him.

"Hey, coast is clear! Get the hell out!"

I disappeared into the bathroom before he could come out and I had to face him. I locked the door and stood in front of the sink. I was panting, my face was red, and my hair a hot mess. I turned on the gold plated spigot and splashed cold water on my face until the heat of embarrassment subsided a little. I picked up my brush and began vigorously yanking it through my hair. The cold water had caused some of my natural curls to kink up. I threw the brush down and went back out into the hallway towards the living room.

"So, I think you can just leave now..."

Phillip was nowhere to be seen.

I retraced my steps back down the hall, past the bathroom, and heard a noise coming from my bedroom door. The bastard was apparently out of hiding. I pushed the door open to find him reclining on my mussed bed, ankles crossed as if he belonged there. My nightstand drawer hung open and he was turning my small pink vibrator over and over in his large hands. My eyes widened at the sight.

"What took you so long?" He grinned cheekily at me. "Cammy, you have a small problem, you naughty girl..." he purred, pointing the buzzing toy at me. "A very small, very flaccid problem."

"You asshole!" I sputtered, heat spreading up my neck and across my face. "Is nothing sacred to you?"

I flew at him and he grinned as he sat up, clutching my vibrator in his huge paw, holding it up away from me. I crawled up onto the bed and swiped at him, but he just kept laughing uproariously as he got to his knees on the mattress and held it up over his head just out of my reach.

"You know, you wouldn't need one of these if you had me in your bed every night," he said between laughs, his eyebrow arching.

I made another ineffective swipe at him. "Oh, what would you know about it?" I snarled. "You could have at least looked away!"

"What? And miss that sensual love scene?" he asked, his dark eyes sparkling, the pupils blown wide like a cat about to pounce as he transferred my vibrator to his other hand.

I snatched at it again. "Give it to me!" I snarled. "Now!"

"If you insist, you hungry girl," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

I gasped as he reached under my skirt with the vibrator. I jumped and screamed.

"Phillip, no...!" 

He was no longer laughing but his smile was wide as he unerringly maneuvered the vibrator under my skirt, teasing me through my panties, obviously enjoying watching my adrenaline rise. 

"Come on Cam," he murmured enticingly. "Let me find your sweet spot. I know it's there... you're not all thorns."

His toothy grin was infectious, and I giggled as I twisted and turned this way and that trying to avoid the damned vibrator. I grabbed his wrist but it was ineffective. Or maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough.

"Phillip, stop it, you fool or I'll...uhhh, ohhh...nnno..." I squirmed.

Phillip's eyes lit up. "Oh, Cammy, did I find it?" he teased. "What's your speed, baby? One? Two? Three?"

I ground my teeth and moaned. "Turn it off now, you cretin. Ugh...Phillip..." I dragged his name out, hating the way I sounded.

"Uh-uh," he replied, his free hand sliding up under my skirt and gripping my thigh. He pressed harder, then eased back. "I can't. I don't know where the off switch is."

That was a fucking understatement.

I bit my lip to stifle a moan. "Oooh. Fuck, Phillip, stop...ahhh...I mean it."

I was kneeling up on my knees, facing him, my skirt concealing the wicked things he was doing to me under my dress. I glanced down and the sight of his hand disappearing under my skirt hem made me sway. I grabbed his shoulders, torn between the arousal he had built up in me and my fragile sense of dignity.

"That's right, baby," he muttered bringing his lips close to my ear. "Just relax."

His voice hypnotized me. I let out a small whimper. Phillip, his hand controlling the vibrator never moving, leaned back against my pillows, bringing me with him. I abandoned all pretense at resistance, straddled his legs, and gripped his shoulders. I pumped my hips slowly, my eyes focused on his collar, my breathing shallow and erratic. He pressed the vibrator through my panties, up against my opening, then moved it through the folds of my labia just beneath but not quite on my clit. I squirmed helplessly, and wailed. 

Phillip, ever the opportunist, used his other hand to lightly massage my ass through my panties, then slid his fingers underneath the fabric to grab a handful of my naked ass cheek. I sighed deeply and my head fell forward, my knees moving forward on the bed bringing me closer to him, brow touching his, my harsh breaths turning into low moans. Phillip's soft lips brushed against mine in a slow, luxurious kiss, teasing me. I wanted more, wanted him. I whimpered again and reached under my dress to grab the vibrator from him. I tossed it to the floor, still buzzing, and pressed Phillip's hand to my sex.

Phillip's eyes never left me, his lips parted in a little smile of fascination. "Fuck yes, Cameron," he said breathlessly. "You getting close, beautiful?"

The first waves of my orgasm were approaching. My mouth dropped as I rode the orgasmic wave out on his fingers. I grabbed his shoulders again and focused on his face, the way his lips parted, his breathing almost as erratic as mine. He sat forward slightly, slid my panties out of the way, his fingers diving into the pool of wetness. He gathered my juices and slicked it all over my engorged clit, his thumb circling and pressing.

"Oh, shit..." I gasped.

Oh God, this had to be over...I couldn't possibly...not again so soon. I felt the pressure build within me, and I reached out my hand, my fingers curling in his dark wavy hair.

"Phillip....ggghhh...ahhhh..."

Another wave was cresting, Phillip leaned closer to me, his fingers and thumb working their dark magic between my legs. Suddenly he was pushing two fingers deep inside. I screamed his name so loudly it drowned out Halsey's sultry voice purring from the speakers. I felt the gentle pressure of something giving way and I whined at the warm liquid feeling between my legs. I wondered if Phillip could tell as he worked his long, thick fingers all the way in. 

"Holy shit, Cam...baby, you're so fucking...tight."

I gasped, both from the pleasure he was giving me and the pain his fingers made occasionally as he moved them inside me. My fingernails dug deep into his shoulders, and I knew I was leaving marks in his skin through his shirt. When his fingers moved inside me, stretching me again I felt completely undone. The orgasm came crashing over me, like a heaving ocean wave. I tossed my head back, hardly believing those animal cries I heard were coming from my throat as I worked my hips back and forth, not bothering to restrain myself. I collapsed against him gasping for breath, my body clutched in a fever heat of agony and ecstasy. I moaned a little as Phillip's fingers dragged against overly sensitive walls. I hissed then moaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me.

"Oh my God, Cam," he murmured, nudging my hair out of the way with his nose and kissing the side of my neck. "I'm sorry, baby...oh...ohhhh..."

I opened my eyes and winced a little as I saw his fingers slicked with a mixture of my cum and the blood from where he had broken me. His eyes found mine and I blushed and looked down as I slowly started to move off him. He stopped me with one strong arm and held me in place while he slowly licked his fingers clean. I watched him, my mouth forming an "O" feeling both thrilled and appalled. 

"Oh fuck, Cam," Phillip groaned. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

The ravenous tone in his voice made me shut my eyes and turn my head. He finally let me move away but I settled just beside him on the bed, facing him but looking down at the rumpled duvet. I shook my head. I felt like I had that morning I awoke in the hospital and reality hit me that Phillip had saved my life. Why him? I was asking myself again. 

"Cameron, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Phillip," I snapped I looked at him shyly as I brought my legs together, wincing at the discomfort between them. "It's just...we shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking."

I saw the moment the light went on in his eyes and it manifested in a look of disbelief, wonder, and then that devilish second cousin to a smile. He wasn't laughing or mocking now. I stared at him, biting my lip and debating between giving him a gut punch or leaning into his chest. I just wanted to touch him, be close to him again so bad. I lifted my chin and looked away again. 

"Fuck, now you're mad at me again." He spoke half to himself. I felt his dark eyes probing me, willing me to look at him. "Are you mad because I popped your cherry?"

My lips twisted in an attempt not to laugh at his choice of words. I tried to make it look like a grimace and failed. I settled for grabbing a throw pillow and hitting him over the head. He laughed uproariously even though he tried hard not to.

"God damn, Cameron," he protested. "It was a fucking surprise to me too! I didn't know you hadn't lost it."

For some inexplicable reason his words conjured up a bubble of laughter inside me. "Well who am I going to lose it to when you scared all my boyfriends away? They were all afraid you'd beat the hell out of them like you did to Chad and like you threatened to do to Bon...I mean Charles! Then when I met Marvin..."

Phillip huffed in amusement. "Nothing doing there."

I blushed and glared at him.

Phillip leaned back and was smiling at me like he had just won first place in a contest he didn't know he had entered. "So you did save yourself for me...I knew it!"

I hit him with the pillow again. "I didn't save myself for you!" I got up and picked up the still buzzing vibrator on the floor and turned it off. Pointing to him with it, I said, "And I will remind you that this changes nothing. I'm still engaged." I waggled my left hand at him.

His eyes narrowed and darkened as he glanced briefly at my ring then back up at me. "Don't flash that thing at me," he said in low, menacing tone. 

I laughed at him. "Phillip I think you'd better leave now."

He groaned in disappointment but complied readily enough. At least he got up from the bed, and towered over me while I dropped the vibrator in the nightstand and slammed the drawer shut. Phillip tried to take my head in his hands and kiss me but I nimbly stepped out of his reach and gave him a sly smirk.

"None of that," I said coolly turning to stride from the bedroom.

He matched my coolness with some of his own as he followed. "It's ok, I've waited ten years. I'm good at waiting. Apparently so are you."

I spun and narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms. "You're very sure of yourself."

Phillip deliberately stuck his middle finger in his mouth sucking it slowly and giving a long, low moan as if reminding me he could still taste me. He gave me a sly wink. "I am now."

I stood frozen in shock for a few seconds while he chuckled and passed me on his way to the door. Then something snapped and I reached for a gilded cherub sitting on the side table and hurled it at Phillip. It hit the French doors and shattered just as he closed them.


	9. Queen of New York City

"Versatyle tha Wildchylde," I read to Iva a few days later with a chuckle. "Why does that put me in mind of Phillip?"

Iva looked at me oddly. "Huh?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Hip hop artist. He's the opening act for Robin Thicke next Saturday. I don't keep up."

Iva nodded. She was thumbing through a Brides magazine and as I glanced over at her dreamy-eyed expression I felt a pang of guilt. I hadn't looked at a single dress although Marvin had told me money was no object. I could go as extravagant or simple as I pleased. I was having trouble working up the enthusiasm for it. I was itching to get out of this office and go to what I referred to as my "training room". It was a crimson and black sanctuary done up in a simplistic Asian design. It was where I kept my taekwondo skills fresh. 

But first it was that time. I stood up and smoothed down the skirt of my slinky oil slick dress with its elegantly draped neckline. My eyes fell on the fresh bouquet of red roses that had arrived that day...and the day before, and the day before that. A wry little smile touched my lips and I felt the now familiar stirrings that manifested every time I thought of that night. I idly touched one of the long stemmed blooms. My body craved more but my mind reeled from the thought. This was crazy. Not to mention the text messages...

You can't possibly marry that schmuck.

I ignored that one. So he got a bit more provocative.

Course I'd be happy to pinch hit for him.

When I didn't respond to that he continued in the same vein.

You know...be the designated runner...

The substitute quarterback.

I finally answered him: Fuck off!!!

Several hours later he texted back.

Why? You know you're going to end up having an affair. 

And a few moments later:

I want it to be with me though.

"I'm going to do a walk-through, Iva. When you're finished with that paperwork," I gestured to her desk, "you can lock up and go home for the night."

Iva stirred guiltily from the pictures of designer gowns she was eyeing and closed the magazine with a snap. "Absolutely, Ms. Greene."

I took a deep breath and headed for the elevator. My phone vibrated. Not with a text, however. This time it kept vibrating. I answered and held it to my ear already knowing who it was.

"Yes?" I hissed.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked, a suggestive lilt to his deep voice.

I sighed. "I'm working...aren't you?"

"I don't keep the same hours you do, peach."

"What the hell did you just call me?"

His deep laughter reverberated sexily in my ear. "Peach. A sweet, soft, juicy peach I'm dying to taste again."

I had been walking as we talked and now I nearly stumbled. I huffed half in annoyance, half in amusement. "Dying? I'll be sure to send flowers to your funeral."

He cackled uproariously then. "So feisty, Cameron. I love it." 

I was smiling in spite of myself. "I'm sure you do. It's because you weren't disciplined enough as a child."

"Are you calling me spoiled?" he asked.

I laughed. "Phillip you're soooo spoiled."

He was quiet for a moment. "I spoil you," he said.

It sounded as if someone was close by him and he had to lower his voice. I let out a breathless little laugh. "Yeah, about that, Phillip," I said. "What's your bottom line these days? The florists are probably making more than Altman's Sporting Goods."

He made a dismissive sound. "You let me worry about that, peach. When are you coming up?"

"What makes you think I'm coming up?" I asked incredulously.

"I have a sister who's married, Cam, and I recall her wedding very clearly. I know how it works. You'll come up here to go wedding dress shopping with your mommy. Then you'll come see me."

"This may come as shock to you, Phillip, but there are bridal shops outside New York."

"But your mother's already booked you an appointment at Kleinfeld on West 20th Street which is not far from..."

He was unbelievable! "Who told you that?" I demanded. "It was Aaron, wasn't it?"

Phillip was laughing, obviously alone again. "You peach, just now!"

"Oh fuck you, Phillip!" With that I angrily ended the call.

***

I took the elevator down to the second floor. When the doors swished open I stepped out into the noise and thrum of a thousand bets being made, slot levers being pulled in rapid succession, and the click of the ball from the roulette tables as it bounced into a slot. 

I smiled and absorbed it all as I strolled through the huge room. Off to the side were private poker rooms where the real high rollers were engrossed in game of enormously high stakes. I knew Leslie would be inside one leaning on the shoulder of a very famous actor of a certain age. One of my mother's favorites, no less. I grinned to myself as I walked through mine and Marvin's devil's den. Oh, Mom, if you only knew.

I smiled at a few patrons, feeling the stare of a hundred male gazes following me as I went. I smirked slightly, knowing full well the affect my walk and the way I was dressed had on them. I approached an ornate door and knocked.

Marvin's gruff voice called out, "Come in!"

I entered and Marvin looked up from the hand he was holding to smile at me. Seated around the table were six other men in Italian suits and silk ties, placing bets. I strolled over to Marvin's chair and perched on the arm. We'd arranged this just so. 

"My good luck charm, gentlemen." He chuckled and ran a hand down my bare thigh.

Six pairs of eyes were riveted. Three of the jaws were slack. I smiled charmingly at each one in turn and demurely lowered my gaze. Marvin gave me his hand and watched as I fanned the cards out. He rose from his seat and I took his place.

"You guys will excuse me. I have to make an important phone call. Cam here will hold my place until I get back." He caressed my cheek with his hand and winked at the other men. "Go easy on her, boys."

I bluffed a few hands and won but made sure I lost just enough to avoid suspicion but not enough to really deplete Marvin's pot. One of the players, a stout lawyer from Philadelphia placed a thousand. Two others followed suit while the other three folded. I arched a brow, feigning concern. I tossed away two cards and dealt myself two new ones from the top. I concealed my reaction but inside my stomach clenched. I had counted correctly and in my hand I held the exact same cards Phillip had held that night he won. A flush of hearts and an ace high. Ironic. The damn jack seemed to smirk at me. I called and won the pot. 

Later I sat there contemplating as I sipped my wine, was that how he had done it? Had I been so distracted that night that I had failed to see he was counting cards? No. I shook my head. He had cheated...I knew it.

I reached for my cell phone and my thumb hovered over his number, hesitating for a few seconds. Then, taking a deep breath I hit the call button. It rang so many times I thought it was about to go to voicemail when he finally picked up.

"Heeeeyyy, peach. Sorry about that. I was just getting screamed at by my brother. To what do I owe this honor?"

I rolled my eyes and seriously reconsidered my next words. But no, my pride wouldn't let it go. "I'm calling, Phillip, to say I'll see you while I'm up there on one condition."

He was silent for a moment, then he said slowly, "O-kaaayy. What's that?"

"You have to tell me how you got that flush."

Another long silence, then he burst out laughing. "Are you serious, Cam? That's all?"

"No bullshit, Phillip, no messing around. We'll go out for drinks and you will tell me exactly how you came up with a perfect flush that beat mine. Do we have a deal?"

I could hear his smile and the wheels already turning in his head. "OK, you got it, peach. Just tell me when."

I arched a brow even though he couldn't see it. I knew he heard the smirk in my voice though when I answered, "You tell me, since you're the clairvoyant one."

I hit end call before he could respond.

***

The gown was an off-white, almost cream colored and the full ball skirt flared out around me covered in huge silk ribbon flowers, all hand stitched. The strapless bodice with its seed pearls and Swarovski crystals sparkled and shimmered in the warm elegant lighting of Kleinfeld's boutique. It was all a bit much.

"I...I'm not sure about this..." I started to say, doing a half turn in front of the three-way mirrors.

Zahira, the equally elegant dusky skinned woman helping us, saw my grimace and slowly replaced her pencil into the tight black bun at the back of her neck. She'd been writing down measurements and adjustments, but even she could see this dress was not the one. 

My mother sat perched on a pink brocade stool nearby. "She's marrying a crime boss from New Jersey," she informed Zahira. "They like ostentatious."

I gave her a pained look then glanced back at Zahira, who merely gave me a sympathetic look as if she understood over bearing, overopinionated mothers all too well. I shook my head.

"No," I declared. "This isn't for me."

Zahira raised her eyebrows and drew in a deep breath as she began unlacing the corset bodice. She was probably bracing for a very trying session. I breathed a sigh of relief that I was staying in a hotel in the city this time and not with Mom or Aaron.

***

I had Phillip meet me in front of my hotel after making a lame excuse to Mom about meeting up with some friends from college. It was already dark, nearing nine o'clock when I heard the roar of the Porsche and I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I looked down at the black strappy stilettos I wore and tried not to laugh as several horns blew and a few curse words were flung in the wake of Phillip's approach. He pulled deftly up to the curb, bass throbbing, and got out, leaving the car running 

Phillip was wearing a very self-satisfied grin as he walked up to me his eyes drinking in my outfit. I wore a dark red leather skater skirt, that swished pleasingly around my bare thighs, and a black halter top in a soft, clingy fabric that left my back naked. I hadn't bothered taming my curls, only scrunched them up with curl enhancer. I took a step back, that feeling as if I was about to be overwhelmed by a monster wave at the shore, hitting me strong. I was completely justified in the feeling when Phillip engulfed me in his huge arms and took my lips in a greedy, lascivious kiss.

"Phillip..." I started to say but my words were lost in his possessive mouth. 

It was the kind of kiss you could not help but respond to...wet, open-mouthed, and indecent like everything else about him. Giving as good as I got was the only way to make him stop, though. I gave it back to him and then clamped down on his bottom lip with my teeth.

"Shit," Phillip cursed, still holding me close but breaking off the kiss to stare into my eyes. "You wanna get freaky, Cam? I'll be happy to..."

"Phillip, I could dislocate your jaw, but what I want right now is a drink. After the day I've had with Mom I really don't care to start this with you."

He looked pouty for just a split second but he was clearly pleased to have me to himself for the evening. 

"I know the perfect place, Cam." He lowered his lips to my ear and said in a teasing tone, "Did you remember to wear your gatkes?"

I smirked up at him. "Yes, I did, Phillip. Great big ones!" I held my hands wide apart as a demonstration.

He laughed loudly as we got into the Porsche and soon Phillip was revving it through the city. Thankfully he kept his hands to himself, too busy negotiating the tight traffic.

"She doesn't care for city driving," he explained to me.

I gave him a look then laughed as I realized he meant the Porsche. We arrived at at a club in Soho and Phillip proceeded to whip into a restricted parking spot.

"Um, Phillip, is this legal?" I asked.

He ignored that as he got out and came around to my side where I was already opening the door. I pointed to the sign next to the Porsche's front bumper. Phillip waved that away. 

"It's fine, peach. Come on."

He slipped an arm around me and let his hand rest deliberately on my ass. My insides gave a little lurch at how good it felt while he propelled me down the stairs into the cellar-like club that was already lively at nine o'clock. A beat had just dropped and the dance floor was filled with gyrating bodies and the sickly scent of various perfumes, beer, and liquor. Phillip led me unerringly to the bar where I gratefully ordered a Cosmo and proceeded to drink half of it down the moment it arrived. Phillip stared at me in amusement as he sipped his whiskey. 

"What?" I asked testily. 

"I'm just wondering if I'm the only one you ever let loose with."

I looked at him, startled. "Why would you ask that? Of course you're not." I downed the rest of my drink and signaled for another.

"It's just that I can't see you like this with Goff," he murmured so low that if I hadn't been sitting close to him I would have missed it. To emphasize his words he reached out and toyed with one of my curls. "Looking all wild and relaxed. Natural."

His eyes dropped to my breasts as he took another sip of his drink.

"Tell me how you got the flush," I said picking up my second Cosmo and draining it. 

"I will, " he said grabbing my free hand. "Let's dance first."

I opened my mouth to protest but it was either follow him or lose my arm at the shoulder. I still held my glass as Phillip grabbed my hips and yanked me up against him, bumping and grinding to the throbbing bass. His hands slid around to my naked back then down to grab two handfuls of my ass. I grinned at Phillip's little mating ritual. I decided to up the ante.

Setting my glass down on a random table, I placed one hand at the back of his neck and wrapped my leg around his and bent backwards as far as I could go until the whole club was upside down. Slowly bringing myself back to an upright position, I giggled and rubbed my leather covered mound on his well-muscled thigh. I stared at him through eyelids at half-mast, a smirk on my face.

Phillip was mesmerized watching me grind. Suddenly he practically lifted me off him and spun me around so that my back was to his chest, only the thin layer of his black tee shirt separating my naked back from his warm chest. He ground his rapidly hardening cock into my ass, running his huge hands up my sides, stopping at my breasts. I wasn't wearing a bra under my top and my nipples hardened instantly. I faltered a little. Reaching up behind me, I encircled his neck with my arm and brought his head down close to mine.

"I need another drink," I said huskily. 

He nipped my neck with his teeth and pulled me to the bar. This time we did shots and afterwards Phillip pulled back into the dance. He did not hesitate to caress me possessively the entire time, hands lingering first on my breasts, then at my lower abdomen. He teasingly pressed my skirt against my mound, his long, talented fingers moving enticingly against me. This wasn't dancing, this was foreplay. I turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes as I ground my middle against his dick.

Over the noise and the flashing strobes, I murmured, "Wanna put your cock in me, Phillip."

I saw his eyes widen a fraction. "What did you say?"

My own eyes widened innocently. "Say? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," he insisted, his eyes darkening.

I shook my head and smiled guilelessly. "You must be hearing things, Phillip."

The music changed to Cigarettes After Sex and I grinned haughtily at him. I ran the inside of my ankle up his leg, making his knee crook towards me so I could rub against him some more. Teasing him was so glorious. He gripped me by the waist, his large hands nearly spanning me, and brought me up against him as close as we could get, his lips capturing mine in a soft, sensual kiss, his lips caressing mine, catching my lower lip briefly before covering my mouth again, sending shivers down my spine and curling my toes. I sucked in a breath through my nose, bringing with it his scent which only affected my baffled mind further. 

I clung to him, stroking his tongue with mine, kissing him with fervor. Gradually, our kisses softened and became teasing, and he stopped, looking at me as if he was seeing into my very soul. His kiss left me utterly breathless, gasping for air and my knees weak.

"Let's go," he said.

"But you haven't told me..." I started to protest.

But he was already hustling us out the door and up the stairs, half carrying me as I felt myself grinning ear to ear at his urgency.

Once on the street level, Phillip grabbed me by the back of the neck and steered me towards the car as if I were a recalcitrant child. I smiled and giggled, tipsy from my two cosmos and the shots we'd shared. He brought his lips close to my ear and spoke in a low threatening tone.

"You tease. " He gave my ass a light spank. "I'm gonna taste that juicy peach you've been rubbing on my leg all night."

He nipped my earlobe. I shrieked then gasped as he proceeded to bend me over the hood of the Porsche which I noticed was in utter darkness. The streetlamp above must be broken, I thought dimly. 

"Phillip, what the hell...?" I squeaked.

"Quiet," he growled leaning over me and whispering in my ear. "Or someone will hear you."

He reached for hem of my skirt and tossed it up over my back, then yanked my thong down to my knees. I started to straighten up but Phillip stopped me with a large hand on my back.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"Relax," he said. "I'm not gonna fuck you...yet. God, Cam, your ass is so fucking fine."

I shivered in anticipation as his hands cupped my ass cheeks and squeezed. When he began kissing and biting each one I knew he had knelt down behind me and my knees grew weak. I knew what his goal was before I even felt his hands pulling my hips, urging me to stick my rear out further. I closed my eyes and whined a little when he spread me open and pressed his mouth to me. He licked me all around with flat slow strokes, moaning against me as if he was tasting the most delicious thing in the world. He slid a finger inside...thank God, only one this time...and pumped it slowly in and out. 

My mouth was open, I was panting, creating little spots of condensation on the glossy black hood of the Porsche with each exhalation. I spread my arms out, hugging the cold black hood of the car and moved my hips, lifting myself over his face, desperate for him to touch my clit...with his finger, his tongue, anything! 

"Oh...pleeease," I begged, then clamped my teeth down over my bottom lip.

I whimpered when he withdrew his finger and jerked me closer to his marauding mouth. He attacked my clit with his tongue, ravenous noises coming from deep inside his chest. I pushed myself against him, moaning shamelessly, chasing the orgasm he was teasing me with. I let go with a low grunt that would have appalled me if I had been in my right mind. Moisture trickled down my inner thighs...my own juices mixed with his saliva. I fell limp against the car hood, my knees turned rubbery as my release washed over me. Phillip continued to lick and suck, drinking my nectar like the peach he called me. I lay there panting and spent

He stood then and I gasped as he pulled me upright and turned me around to face him. Without a word or warning, his lips crashed against mine, that wicked tongue that seconds ago had been buried in me was plundering my mouth. He tasted like sex and whiskey. He grabbed my thigh and pulled it up alongside his hip, holding it there as he deepened the kiss. I wrapped it around him and pulled him closer to me, my thong dangling from one ankle, my hands plunging through the wavy silk of his hair. I slid my tongue against his almost as ravenous as he was.

"You fucking juicy little tart," he said against my lips. Then, "Uh-ohhhhh..."

Suddenly we were bathed in flashes of red and blue light followed by the single note whine of a siren belonging to an NYPD patrol car. Oh fuck...


	10. Card Tricks

Quick as the snake he was, Phillip snatched the thong dangling from my ankle and stuffed it in his pocket.

I bared my teeth at him. "Give that back you cretin!" I ground out.

At that moment a flashlight shone in our eyes.

"Phillip?" called a voice from inside the cruiser. Followed by low chuckle. "I don't believe this shit, man, don't you ever learn?"

Phillip held up his hand in front of his eyes in the glare of the bright light. "Uh? Oh! Frankie? Frankie is that you?"

A laugh came from somewhere behind the bright light. "Yeah, you mother fucker, it's me."

"Jesus," Phillip said, squinting, "can you get that fucking light outta my goddamn face?"

Another laugh and the light was killed. A car door opened and soon a tall, well-muscled black man was ambling towards us. I hid my face against Phillip's shoulder. God, this was humiliating. No doubt the officer had seen exactly what we'd been doing. This was no more than I deserved, I thought.

"Hey, man! Why the fuck am I always catching you doing this shit?" the officer named Frankie asked with a smile in his voice.

Phillip's large hand came up to touch my back and hold me close to him, in an obvious display of possession. "I don't know, Frankie. Maybe you're just a perv who like to watch."

Frankie's booming laughter mingled with Phillip's and I pulled away from him angrily. 

"Oh, uh, Frankie this is Cameron. We, uh sort of grew up together. Cam this is Sergeant Frank McKinney. We go back a long way..."

Sgt. McKinney laughed, a warm rich sound that would have been pleasant if I hadn't felt it was at my expense.

"We sure do!" Sgt. McKinney laughed. "All the way back to his first offence at age sixteen when he..."

"Oh! Shit, Frankie!" Phillip interrupted. "I really have to get Cameron home! She's on a tight schedule...she's getting married soon and..."

"Married?" Sgt. McKinney stared at me. "Out for a final fling, young lady, with this player?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. " I pity the poor guy!"

I smiled tightly and glared at Phillip. Gut punch it would be as soon as this humiliation was over.

Phillip, sensing my rising embarrassment and the outrage that would soon follow, touched my elbow. "Yeah, so, um...we'll just be going now, Frankie."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sgt. McKinney said putting his hands up. "Not so fast, Phillip! You're forgetting a little thing called public indecency? It's against the law to have sex in public, you know."

Phillip gestured to himself then me. "I didn't...we weren't...doing that. That would be stupid."

Frankie nodded skeptically. "There's just the little problem of you having your head up her ass...literally, Phillip."

I groaned and raked my fingers through my curls. Holding my forehead in my hand I fumed inwardly at Phillip. 

Phillip looked affronted. "Were...were you watching us, Frankie? My God, I can't believe it...we place our trust and our lives in the hands of New York's finest, and what are you out doing? Cruising around looking at people having a...a very...very...private moment."

Sgt. McKinney began reaching for his handcuffs. "Well, maybe you need to get a room next time for your private moments, huh Phillip."

Phillip groaned and looked pouty. "There's no fun in that, Frankie." 

"Keep talking, Phillip, while I put these cuffs on you..."

"Aw, fuck, Frankie. Come on!" Phillip protested as Sgt. McKinney proceeded to pull his hands behind his back and click the cuffs into place. "Don't be such a dickwad!"

"Phillip!" I hissed. "You really think you ought to talk to a police officer that way?"

Sgt. McKinney looked at me. "As for you, young lady, I'm gonna have my partner handle you so just stay put." He looked over at the patrol car. "Hey, Sloane!"

"What?" I cried in despair.

A second officer, a slim blonde woman, got out of the driver side of the patrol car and came towards me. She was attractive but formidable-looking with a sharp featured face like marble. She reached behind her for the cuffs as she approached me, her expression reproachful.

This was a fucking nightmare. "Look," I began protesting. "I...I had a bit too much to drink and this is the first time I've ever..."

"Ma'am," she said with a world-weary sigh, "Don't make it harder on yourself or me. Just comply and we'll sort it all out at the station."

I couldn't believe this was happening! What would my mother say? What would Marvin say? My face paled at the thought. I was cuffed and herded toward the patrol car where I was unceremoniously pushed into the back with Phillip. For a few seconds I sat there stunned, then I looked at him in shock.

"Phillip!" I hissed. "What the fuck have you got me into?"

He just smiled at me in the dark interior of the car. "What, peach? Calm down...it's gonna be fine."

I elbowed him as best I could while wearing cuffs. "Don't tell me to calm down, you fucking fuck!" I shouted. "And stop calling me that ridiculous fucking name!"

"What? Peach?" 

"Yes!" I screeched. "I am not your fucking peach and I don't care to ever see you again when all this is over. I could tie a fucking knot in your dick for this, Phillip." I squeezed my eyes shut in disbelief. "This can't be happening. I am a good girl!"

"You're soooo not a good girl, Cam," he mused with a wicked smile. "Speaking of which, I like you in handcuffs. Maybe when we get out of the slammer we could try...ow! Shit!"

I head butted him, the only defense I had. "Shut up!" I cried. "Just shut. The fuck. Up!"

I was gratified when I saw the trickle of blood on his lower lip. Phillip glowered at me. 

As I looked away from him I caught a glimpse of Sgt. McKinney and Officer Sloane exchanging amused smirks. I frowned and stared out my window, resolved not to say anything else for their amusement and wondered what in the hell I was going to tell Mom. I sighed, It would have to be her. No way would I ever let Marvin know about this and I prayed that somehow this would be buried and not mysteriously float to the surface now, during his political run. That's all he would need. 

Suddenly I realized we had not been heading toward the police precinct but were driving through a more upscale part of the city. In fact...I gaped as the police cruiser pulled up right next to the Carlyle Hotel where I was staying. Sgt. McKinney got out as I shot Phillip a confused look. He wasn't looking at me but I saw the mischievous grin on his face. My door was opened by a grim faced Officer Sloane and she helped me out and promptly uncuffed me. 

"Stay safe, you two," she quipped with a smirk that I guessed was as close to a smile as she got. She slid back into the driver seat of the cruiser.

Sgt. McKinney and Phillip were grinning ear to ear, laughing, and as soon as Phillip was uncuffed, they were exchanging high fives and friendly shoulder punches. I stared open-mouthed and aghast. Then the two of them saw me staring and stopped their shenanigans, both looking a little sheepish as their laughter slowly died away. I crossed my arms and glared from one to the other. 

"What the hell is all this?" I asked gesturing at them with my hand. "So this was just a game... A little farce between the two of you? Because if that's the case I didn't find it one bit funny!"

Sergeant McKinney gave me what might be considered a conciliatory look. "I'm so sorry ma'am but Phillip and I, we do this kind of thing all the time. I honestly didn't mean to cause you any grief, it's just that it's kind of a running joke between the two of us."

I cocked my eyebrow at Phillip. "Oh, you do this sort of thing a lot? Figures."

Phillip was staring at me with his puppy dog eyes, that little teasing smile playing about his lips as if he couldn't decide whether or not he was going to get out of this unscathed but determined to win back my good graces.

"I'm sorry Cam," he said with barely controlled humor. "If it makes any difference, I honestly didn't know Frankie was joking around until he put me in the back of the car and asked where your hotel was." 

I shook my head. "And you didn't think that maybe you could have told me this while I was riding around in the back of a police car, handcuffed, scared to death and freaking out over what my mother or Marvin was going to say?"

Phillip's smile bloomed into a full-on grin then. "Of course not! And spoil Sergeant McKinney's fun? Besides it was pretty fun for me too, until you headbutted me that is."

I rolled my eyes, spun on my heel, and started for the doors to my hotel. I heard Phillip behind me telling McKinney and Sloan to have a good evening and the sergeant chuckling as he got back into the patrol car and it smoothly eased back into traffic. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey!" Phillip pulled me toward him. "Don't be mad again, peach. We were having a good time."

I drew my hand back and slapped Phillip's face so hard I felt the impact travel up my arm. It left an angry red hand mark on his face to go with his split lip. Good. I could tell he was shocked by my action too. He leaned away from me with wide eyes, his hand nursing the side of his face.

"That's your idea of a good time, Phillip?" I screeched. "Riding around..." I looked around and noticed people had begun to stare. I lowered my voice and stepped closer to him, hissing the words, "Riding around handcuffed in the back of a police car with your terrified..." I stopped suddenly, biting my lip.

He moved a little closer to me. "My terrified what?"

The intensity in his eyes infuriated me. I had almost been about to say girlfriend. I blinked a few times. Then I made a noise of frustration.

"Gah! Nothing, Phillip! I'm nothing to you! I don't like how I am when I'm around you. You've been a terrible influence on me since I was fucking twelve! I hate how you make me feel and I hate always...always fucking giving in to you. It stops tonight. Right now."

He had been studying me the whole time I spoke, smile gone, eyes traveling my face, looking first into my eyes, then at my lips and back to my eyes. Trying to read me, trying to see if I meant what I said because God forbid Phillip should take me at my word. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking decidedly unhappy. 

"Fine," he said with a hint of challenge in his voice. "Goodnight, Cameron."

"No," I said. "This is goodbye, not goodnight."

He looked faintly surprised but he maintained his cool. "Ok," he annunciated carefully. "Bye."

"Bye," I repeated.

He stood there staring at me. 

"Well, why don't you go?" I asked angrily.

His lips thinned in irritation. "My car's at the club, remember?"

"Oh." I looked down at the ground. "Well call a cab...or call your cop friend."

He had a small smirk playing at one corner of his mouth. "Don't worry about it, Cam."

"I'm not worried!" I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Then go on up to your room."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Phillip pulled a hand out of his pocket and gestured around at the sidewalk teeming with people. "Why are you still hanging around out here, Cameron?" 

"I'm not! I'm going right now. And I never want to see your ugly face again! Do you understand me?"

He stared at me for a second. "Bye, Cam."

I turned and began marching for the hotel doors.

"Of course, you'll never know how I came up with that perfect flush..."

I stopped suddenly as if something had nearly made me trip. Slowly I turned around to look at his smug, smiling face. 

Oh, hell. No, Cameron! Don't fucking do it! You're engaged to be married!

But it was already too late...I began retracing my steps towards him. 

"Oh, fuck this..." I murmured, half to myself, half to him.

When I reached him, my feet suddenly left the ground and my legs were wrapped around his waist, and his hands were grasping my thighs. Our lips clashed in a battle of tongues, sucking and licking and competing to see who would lose their breath first. It was a tie as Phillip carried me into my hotel and towards the elevators.

***

The bar was filled with the raucous noise of college seniors celebrating their release from academic purgatory. Orange pom poms and white sweaters with large orange S's emblazoned on their chests could be seen in just about every available square in the bar. Syracuse graduates partying hard and I was no exception sliding up to the bar with my friend, Darcy. We ordered tequila shots and got to work on getting blind as quick as possible. 

Darcy and I downed our shots and called for more. She looked at me with speculation in her large hazel eyes. 

"Sooooo, Cameron, there's something I've been dying to ask you..."

I looked at her in curious expectancy.

She leaned toward me and whispered. "Did Phillip Altman really ruin you for other guys?"

I stared at her, uncomprehending at first. Then my mouth slowly dropped and I leaned back, a frown creased my brow. "What?"

Darcy looked chagrined. "Look, don't be mad. I just want to know if it's true. Is he...um. You know." She licked her lips and gave me a wink. "Gifted?"

She drawled the word as if to inject it with extra meaning. All I could do was stare.

"Oh come on, Cam, spill," Darcy begged. "Don't be angry...I mean it's hard to keep something like that a secret. Everyone's known about you two since he beat up that Wainwright dude." Darcy shrugged and took another shot. "No one could blame you, girl."

I was shaking my head. "Phillip and I never..."

Darcy slammed down her shot glass. "Cam, it's nothing to be ashamed of. He's hot. Any girl would give her..."

"Well I'm not any girl, Darcy!" I yelled.

Several bar patrons looked our way. I rolled my eyes and took another shot.

Darcy tried to be conciliatory. "I'm sorry, Cameron, I didn't mean to insult you. If you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to talk about it. I just thought as girlfriends that was something you and I could kick around."

I stood up shakily from the bar stool. "Sorry, Darcy. I'm out."

Darcy started to protest. "Oh no, Cam, don't leave...it's our night..."

But I was already heading out, pissed that once again, Phillip had managed to ruin another night for me. And he didn't even have to be present. So Phillip and I were screwing in the minds of all our friends, mutual and otherwise. I could kill him. I would whenever I saw him again. He'd pay. It wouldn't be pretty...I'd...

"Hey, Cam!"

That voice. I actually growled in anger. I turned to see a car slowly crawling along the curb next to me as I walked briskly back toward my dorm. Phillip leaned over from the driver's side and unlatched the passenger door.

"I'm sorry I missed your graduation. Your mom said you looked beautiful." He took in my black mini dress and heels. "She was right. Get in. I'll drive you home."

I stopped walking and with a half scream, half growl, I lifted my foot up in its orange stiletto and planted it firmly against the glossy paint job of Phillip's passenger door. I pushed with all my might, not even caring that he probably saw my underwear, and slammed the door closed.

"Cam, what the fuck?" he cried.

I bent to look at him through open window. "Fuck. Off. Phillip."

"The fuck did I do to you now, Cameron?" he demanded belligerently.

"You made people think I was sleeping with you!" I cried, not caring if the whole world heard. 

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! It's your actions, Phillip. Your stupid, dumb, caveman actions...you're so possessive and such a fucking throwback! It's all your fault they think it! You did it!"

Phillip shifted into park. "Shit, shit, shit," he cursed in frustration. He got out of the car and strode over to me. "Cameron, I didn't do any of those things because I wanted people to think I was fucking you...I did it because..."

"It doesn't fucking matter, Phillip. They all think I'm your whore now! That you fucking ruined me with your big dick. You gave me a reputation!" I was becoming hysterical.

He grabbed my arm. "Cameron for fuck's sake will you stop being..."

"No!" I screamed.

"You're drunk. Let me just..."

I jerked my arm away. "I said no!"

"Is there a problem here?" came an unfamiliar voice.

Phillip and I both turned to see the campus security guard, flashlight in hand looking from one of us to the other. 

Phillip dropped his hands in defeat and looked at me angrily. "No, I'm just leaving." He turned just before getting back into his car. "My friend's had a little too much to drink," he said to the security guard. "Can you see her safely to her dorm?"

With that, he got into his car and drove off.

***

My head sank into the down pillows as Phillip gently laid me on the bed. I gazed up at him as he sat next to me on the bed. As soon as we had entered the suite, gone was the urgency and passion of just a few moments before. It was now simmering under the surface and Phillip was eyeing me like I was a skittish kitten who might hiss and bolt at any moment. 

I reached up and touched his bottom lip.

"We should get some ice on that," I murmured.

"It's fine," he said in a low voice.

He grabbed my wrist and began kissing my hand, his eyes closing briefly. I giggled as his beard tickled my palm and slowly trailed my hand down to his waist where I reached under the hem of his tee shirt and musingly stroked the leather of his belt.

"Talk to me, Phillip," I said softly.

I saw surprise, then pain cross his expression at my request. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "What...uh...what do you want me to say?

I smiled at the tremor in his deep voice. "Tell me about the winning hand." I dipped a finger into his waistband and slowly ran it back and forth, loving the heat and hardness of him. "Tell me how you did it."

"Oh," he laughed nervously as my touch became more intimate, all four fingers sliding into his jeans waist. "That." He rubbed a hand down his face.

My fingers stilled and my thumb played back and forth across his belt. 

He cleared his throat and tried to look at something else in the room. "Well, um, at the beginning of the game," he said, "I chose three cards to follow. The ace of spades..."

I slowly pushed the end of his belt out of it's buckle. 

His voice stuttered a little. "The king of diamonds and the jack of hearts. I started getting to know the rotation of other cards too as the night went on." He huffed in impatience. "So by the last hand...I knew what you were holding and I had to make sure you drew first because the jack I needed was under the card you picked."

"Ohhhh," I crooned sweetly. "So you can count cards. Interesting." I slid his belt free from the belt loops. "Go on," I coaxed. I threw the belt to the floor.

Phillip was becoming breathless. He huffed. "That was...pretty much it. Cameron, I..."

"That wasn't all it," I said teasingly, as I unbuttoned his jeans. "You were also studying me that night...you said the pulse in my throat beats faster when I'm bluffing."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah...yeah...I did notice that," he said in a strained voice.

He was rock hard under my hand and even clothed, I could tell he was indeed "gifted". It almost made me stutter, but I was determined to keep the upper hand here. He may have had legions of lovers to my zero, but tonight he was going to forget all that rubbish. I was a woman possessed, knowing in some part of my logical brain that still worked I was going to regret this tomorrow. My pent up sexual frustration was finding an outlet and I knew I had chosen well to wait for this moment.

"Well," I whispered, taking his hand and placing it on my collarbone so his fingertips rested against my carotid. "I'll tell you a secret, Phillip. You're right...it does. That's only because bluffing excites me." I stared hard into his dark, whiskey-colored eyes. "But it's not the only thing that does."

I watched as his pupils expanded while he locked gazes with me, his mouth slightly slack, and his chest heaving. Suddenly he reached down, grabbed my hand out of his jeans and along with my other hand, pinned both above my head. I gasped in shock as leaned over me, his lips inches from mine.

"Ok, you've had your fun, Cameron. Now it's time for me to tease you for a while."


	11. The Penny Drops

Phillip's hot, whiskey-scented breath caressed my cheek as he whispered to me. "You better say no right now, Cam, because I'm not fucking around with you anymore."

I smiled at him cheekily. He pressed my wrists together harder, making me whimper.

"I mean it. You like making me squirm, don't you? You like knowing I've had a hard on for you for ten years, don't you?" He kissed the corner of my mouth, my jaw, then just under my chin. "You like leading guys around by the dick?"

My eyes widened. "I don't do that..."

Phillip laughed, the deep sound sending shiver down my spine. 

"Yes you do, you juicy peach. You may be a virgin but you're no fucking innocent. You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?" He sucked on my lower lip. "Naughty girl."

I let out deep sigh and moaned as he teased my lips with his tongue. I parted them, inviting him in but he stayed just at the seam of my lips, licking me lasciviously. I giggled and heat rushed to my center as I tried to lift my head to kiss his luscious lips but he pulled away. I groaned in disappointment.

He laughed at me. "How's it feel, Cam? To be teased?"

I huffed. "But I want it, Phillip," I moaned, lifting my hips in frustration.

He turned more fully towards me from where he sat and then climbed on top of me, caging me between his legs. I shivered in anticipation. He reached down between our bodies and I shifted my hips, ready for his touch where I needed it most. But he was reaching for himself, stroking his cock through the opening I had made in in his jeans. I swallowed hard and watched him, mesmerized, thinking to myself: Fuck that thing's going inside me tonight. 

But then he started talking. "You want what, Cameron?" he asked. "Tell me."

I whimpered and reached for his hand that was stroking up and down. "Phillip," I groaned. "You know..."

With his free hand, Phillip grabbed my questing fingers and interlocked his own with them. Planting my hand firmly at my side, he continued stroking himself.

"You have say it, Cam. No way are you gonna say later that you didn't want it or that I coerced you. No fucking way. I'm just as happy to shoot my load on your pretty face as inside you."

I gasped at his vulgar words. "You snake!"

He laughed but his faced was flushed and he was breathing hard. "Your face dripping with my come...that's something I could happily die to see."

"No," I groaned. "Phillip, please..."

"Please what, peach?" He was panting. "What do you want?"

"I want you inside me, Phillip!"

"What do you say when you want something really bad?"

I growled and bared my teeth at him. "Please!" 

"Please what...come on, peach, don't disappointment me," he panted. A dark lock of hair fell into his eye. He ignored it.

I licked my lips. "God dammit! Please fuck me and fill me up with your come, Phillip!" I cried.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me, wet and open mouthed, devouring my lips, sucking and biting. I gave back, sliding my tongue against his, sucking on his bottom lip, tasting his blood where I had split it. I moaned and my mind and body seemed to melt into into the hedonistic thrall of it all. I had half expected him to push my skirt up out of the way and just shove into me. But he didn't...he chose to play with me some more. Oh no, a quick fuck wasn't going to make up for ten long years of waiting, I soon discovered.

Phillip suddenly pulled back. "Touch yourself," he said urgently. "Show me how wet you are."

Eagerly I reached down and the back of my hand bumped his where he was still fisting his cock and my eyes flicked up to his. I slid two fingers through my slippery pool while he looked down to watch, his hair falling in front of his face as he did. I gave him a sly smile as I drew my slick fingers out and nudged his hand out of my way. He watched me with darkening eyes as I took his cock in my hand and proceeded to slather it in my juices. I bit my lip and stared at his face, trying hard not to think about how this monster was going feel when he put it inside me.

"God damn, Cameron," he panted. His hand covered mine. He laughed shakily. "You really are gonna make me come on your pretty face. Slow the fuck down."

I smiled up at him. He reached behind me and untied the the halter top I wore. My hand on his cock slowed and I faltered a little as he pulled my top down, the backs of his long fingers brushing my naked skin. His eyes grew darker, no longer the color of whiskey but more like the rich color of Guinness ale. 

"Jesus Christ, do you know how many times I've thought about this...God damn, Cameron..."

Struck with inspiration I reached for his hands and placed them on my breasts. His thumbs passed deliberately over my nipples, and his heavy-lidded dark eyes lifted to my face as a gasp of pure desire escaped my lips. His hands shifted, so that my nipples were pressed to the centers of his palms, and he gently, rhythmically squeezed, massaging my breasts, intensifying the ache between my legs, until the wetness there seeped onto my thighs. I was golden under his touch, his body the agent of my pleasure and I had never been more sure of anything than I was of this fact: he aroused my deepest animal passions. 

And then the penny dropped. I had always wanted him. 

I reached for his neck and pulled him down to me with a moan. Pushing my fingers through his silky dark waves, I arched my back in silent invitation that needed no words. Then his lips closed over my nipple, and I gasped, the sensation overloading my heightened sensory pathways. He moaned decadently as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, tugging it insistently into his mouth. His hand stroked down the curve of my waist, from the swell of my hip up to my ribcage and down again.

"God, yes...." I heard myself keening.

He transferred his lips to my other breast, and the hand at my waist rose to pull at the nipple still damp with his saliva. I gave a little shriek that made him smile against my breast. Then he stroked down my torso again, this time knowingly dipping his fingers within my seeping channel. I was so drenched by this time when he pushed two fingers inside me I didn't even flinch. I moaned in pleasure as his fingers twisted and turned inside me. Slowly he drew them out, rolling over my clit, pushing me closer to madness.

Then his lips were at my ear, his nose nudging my hair out of the way. "Tell me what you want, Cameron? I need to hear it." he asked, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of my sensitive ear.

My eyes opened, seeing his tall, broad figure bent over mine, the tee shirt showing off his muscular frame, making him look both threatening and protective at the same time. I turned my face to his, my lips brushing his beard; he seemed to not notice, the tip of his tongue continuing its assault of my ear. I pressed my lips to his jawline, seeking to turn farther, wishing to bring my lips to his...but his hands imprisoned my face, and he pulled back far enough to look into my eyes.

"I want you to kiss me," I begged.

"Is that all?" he asked, one of his large hands sliding down to encompass my throat, while its twin brushed hair tenderly from my brow.

"And I want you to fuck me," I whispered, arching my hips against him, twisting slightly to rub my nipples against his clothed chest.

His dark eyes bored into mine, his expression intense, and he stroked his long fingers down my throat. The those lips I was coming to know so well captured mine and his tongue invaded my mouth, stroking in surely, making me moan softly. Never breaking the kiss, he tugged my skirt down and off. Then he changed our positions, nudging my legs apart with one of his knees so that he knelt between them, cradled in the vee of my thighs. 

I clung to him, sucking greedily at his tongue. Suddenly he pulled away and stripped off his tee shirt.

"Oh my fucking God," I sighed, my hands aching to rove everywhere, all over his perfect bare skin. 

I placed the flats of my palms against his chest and felt the muscles there jump beneath my hands as he wriggled awkwardly out of his jeans. I giggled to cover my nervousness. I suppose I could have helped but I was too enthralled with touching his hot, satiny skin. He flung his jeans to the floor on top of my skirt and then he crawled to me, a knowing smirk on his face, his glittering eyes absorbing me from his place between my legs. 

I opened my legs and grasped his thick biceps as he pursued me with a lithe single-mindedness which made my heart race. He was so intense, so very sure of himself...somehow, this felt nothing like I had imagined...and I was more thankful than I could say.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Cameron," he told me, his dark gaze never leaving mine. "I'm going to slide inside your pussy, and lay on top of you, and pin you to the bed. I'm gonna fuck you so slowly and so thoroughly that you'll never want to fuck anyone else as long as you live. And before we're finished, you're going to come on my dick like a fucking tsunami." He reached down, without looking away from my face, by feel alone, he slipped two fingers unerringly into my slick channel, then spread the moisture he found there up to my clit, drawing a moan from me. "Do you believe me?" he asked her, rubbing my clit in a circular motion, using the exact amount of pressure to provide the most pleasure.

"Dear God," I moaned, circling my hips and grinding against his hand. "Yes! I believe you."

Phillip grasped my hips, pulling them slightly upwards and moving over me as he did so. I parted my legs to accommodate him, the silky skin of my inner thighs smoothing over his hips and along his upper thighs. 

Then he shifted himself, supporting his weight on his arms as he maneuvered his hips against mine, the tip of his cock pushing against my entrance. He looked down into my face, panting with pent up anticipation, almost as if in pain.

"Do you want this?" he demanded, his voice roughening, even catching slightly as the head of his cock slid against my clit for the first time, causing me to moan and dig my fingers into his shoulders, my hips jerking up.

"Please!" I whimpered, never more sure of anything in my life.

His left hand snaked between our bodies, and I glanced down, so aroused yet so curious, and watched him positioning himself surely at my entrance. I held my breath, tensing. Then his hands were at my face then, brushing my hair back and holding me still. My eyelids fluttered.

"Cameron, look at me," he said, as he started pushing into me.

I opened my eyes and pulled myself together, looking trustingly up into his face, automatically relaxing muscles that had been tensing in reaction to the unfamiliar length and breadth of him demanding entrance to my body. Still it was tight, uncomfortable...for me. But judging by Phillip's face, absolutely glorious for him.

I let out a sigh, my hands running down his flanks, admiring his muscled grace as he moved over my body, his face contorted in pleasure. I wanted nothing more than to hold him there inside me forever but his ragged, tightly controlled breaths told me his body was crying out for movement. I felt my walls spasming around him, totally unaccustomed to being so stretched.

"Jesus, Cameron," he breathed. He grabbed both my hands interlocking our fingers and holding them down beside my face. "Oh...fuck...you're...so...God... so tight." He inhaled and exhaled a few times, cursing softly under his breath. "Are you..." He swallowed. "Okay?"

I nodded jerkily. "Oh God, don't stop now, please...just fuck me, Phillip," I begged.

Slowly, maddeningly, he moved inside me, watching my face and in complete control of the act taking place between us. The passage of his cock in and out of my body, stretching me, was building a slow, consuming burning in my blood, creating alien sensations and gradually turning my agony into ecstasy. I was torn between wishing he would move more quickly and wishing it would never end, going up another notch of passion with every slow push of his hips against mine.

I felt the urge to toss my head back on the pillow, but I didn't want to lose eye contact with him, so I simply breathed more deeply, allowing him in farther still, knowing he was as far into my body as he could go, but wondering if there was an end to how much of me he could possess. 

He snapped his hips, impacting a spot inside me which he had tapped before with his fingertips...but this was completely different, for he was filling me, spreading me, fucking me, and I would have come off the bed with the pleasure pain of it all. But of course, I couldn't, because he was pinning me to the mattress, just as he had said he would, and I was utterly in his power.

"Oh, please..." I breathed, not knowing exactly what I was begging for, only sure that he would give it to me.

Almost imperceptibly, he began to move more quickly, the friction and fullness almost unbearable yet so good. I wanted more. The walls of my vagina spasmed around him like they were hugging a long lost lover. My mouth dropped as the feeling spiked, grew sharp, almost unbearable, but stopped just this side of pain before blooming inside me like an atomic bomb exploding. My womb clenched and I actually screamed. Tears sprang to my eyes and I was finally forced to break eye contact with him as I squeezed them shut in the blinding whiteout of an orgasm that rocketed through me.

I heard him groaning above me, finally letting loose. My climax was his go signal and he fucked into me like a freight train, his hands tightening on mine, bones grinding painfully but I didn't care. I relished the pain he gave me as my system was flooded with serotonin and mind numbing pleasure. He didn't last much longer.

Before he had driven into me half a dozen times more, he was coming inside me with an powerful groan followed by deep sighs of release. I could feel his hot come coating my insides and topping off the bliss hormones already spiraling throughout me. I could feel the tremor in his muscles as he slowly, tentatively lowered himself down on me, as if he was hoping I would allow it. I slipped my hands out of his loosened grasped and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders in silent consent enjoying the feeling of holding him inside me. He had completely paralyzed me and I was content to just bask in the sensation.

I heard his sigh in my ear as he buried his face in the pillow beside me...a sigh of contentment and long pent up desire finally finding release. I turned my head and smiled into his hair as I kissed him. Not even the insistent vibration of my phone and its screen lighting up on the nightstand beside the bed could penetrate our bubble. I reached over, knowing full well who it was, and sent it to voicemail. 

Phillip, raised up then with a small laugh and kissed my nose. He slowly pulled out of me and rolled with me to his back, situating me like a loose limbed rag doll over his large frame. I was content to let him pose me how he liked, smiling lazily, aftershocks still going off in my sated body like champagne bubbles popping. 

Phillip took one of my hands in his and kissed my fingers.

"Shit," he swore. "I was too rough with you, Cam. I'm sorry."

I burrowed deeper against him, his heartbeat slowly lulling me to sleep. "I like rough," I mumbled.

He laughed then and the sound vibrated pleasantly in my ear. "Yeah, you do, don't you," he said softly. 

"Maybe next time I'll be rough with you," I murmured sleepily, yawning into the crook of his neck.

Next time...

My smile spread into a grin at the feel of his big, warm hands moving slowly, soothingly up and down my back and the sweet kiss he planted on my temple. I felt a slight pang at the action, which felt more intimate than the sex we had just had, but I pushed it away and drifted off to sleep in my sex-sated bubble.

***

The sun shone brightly through the shade I had forgotten to pull last night when I finally resurfaced. I groaned in irritation. Twice more in the middle of the night, Phillip had rolled me to my back as if he couldn't get enough...my hips were aching despite the rigorous routines I put my body through to maintain my black belt. This was a new kind of soreness. I felt like the overripe peach he called me.

I sighed in contentment and stretched my limbs. Phillip was no where in sight but I heard the shower running and I grinned mischievously and started to slip out of bed with a mind to join him when my phone vibrated.

I looked down at it in irritation and my heart sank when I saw it was Marvin. I slowly reached for it, drawing the sheet up under my arms and reluctantly answered it.

"Babe!" came Marvin's gruff voice on the other end. "Babe where you been? I've been calling since midnight last night!"

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, Marvin," I said, keeping my voice low. "I went out with some old friends and had a bit too much to drink and passed out." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Never mind, I'm coming up there tonight. I want to talk about moving the wedding up. Polly thinks it'd be best for publicity if we're married before the election. I thought I had discussed this with you."

I could hear the tinge of irritation in Marvin's voice. My lips twisted in irritation at the mention of Marvin's annoying assistant, Polly, the bursting of my sex bubble, and the thought of my time with Phillip being cut short by Marvin descending on New York. At that moment I heard the shower turn off.

"Really?" I asked in a high pitched voice. I tucked my sheet more fully around me. "Yeah, I uh, I guess you did."

I was distracted by the sudden appearance of Phillip, his hair damp, a towel around his hips. My mouth hung open and I could not hear what Marvin was saying. I nearly lowered the phone to my lap, then suddenly came back to myself. Watching as Phillip stalked towards me, knowing he knew full well who I was talking too, and smiling slowly as if a particularly nasty thought had occurred to him. Just the sight of him made my belly clench and I felt a rush of heat and wetness between my legs.

I watched warily listening with half an ear to Marvin going on about spoiler Independents while Phillip knelt in front of me. My eyes widened and I began frantically shaking my head. Phillip merely put a finger to his lips to shush me...as if that was necessary!...and suddenly my sheet was gone and I gasped as it floated to the floor where Phillip had tossed it. He pushed my legs up and apart and dived nose first into my already damp core.


	12. Just One of Those Things

I was losing my mind. Phillip was the one making me lose my mind. I leaned back on the bed, phone still pressed to my ear while Phillip applied his wicked mouth to my cunt, spreading me like a ripe fruit.

"Uh-huh," I was saying to Marvin, breathless, as I watched Phillip with an eagle eye. "Of course...it sounds like the city council has already...oh...ohhhhh..."

"What's that baby?" Marvin asked.

I felt the broad, flat of Phillip's tongue lick me from my opening to my clit and then back down again. I had to stifle the feral keening sound of my squeals for Marvin's benefit, and it was not until I was aware of thrusting and grinding madly against Phillip's face that I knew I was probably going to lose yet another game to him. Dear God, nothing that had ever happened to me had prepared me for this; he had completely emptied me last night and now he was filling me up again.

"Oh," I groaned, praying Marvin took it to be a noise of dismay at his petty bones with the local government. "Jesus, that's hot..."

"What?" Marvin asked sharply.

Phillip smiled against my sex, his low laugh sending erotic vibrations through my overly sensitive core. 

"Horrible!" I shouted. "What the fuck do they think they're doing down there?" I demanded pointedly looking down at Phillip.

Phillip glanced up at me then, his dark eyes glinting wickedly as he devoured me like a starving man. When my eyes met his I nearly came undone then. My hand squeezed the phone, putting it in eminent danger of cracking in my grip. I threw my head back and reached down with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Phillip's hair, pulling it sharply. It didn't phase him. The bastard acted like he actually liked it!

Marvin chuckled at my vitriolic outburst. "Never knew you were so passionate about politics, babe."

"Uh, well..." I couldn't finish my thought. "I'm passion...passionate about...a lot of...things!"

Phillip buried his nose in me and wrapped his lips around my clit, pulling it and the surrounding flesh into his mouth and flattening his tongue on me. His lips moved convulsively to suck as his tongue tormented me with stroke after perfect stroke. I nearly passed out. 

Marvin was talking again, apparently not noticing my gasps and whimpers. I threw myself back onto the mattress, my hand flung out beside my head, not even attempting to hold the phone to my ear anymore. 

I had my fingers tangled in Phillip's hair, thrusting wildly against his face when my orgasm came over me, and he completely distracted me by choosing that moment to thrust two fingers deep inside my vagina. The tips of his fingers hit my sweet spot, once, twice, and then again, and my mouth fell open in a silent scream as I shattered into pieces holding him so forcefully against my spasming cunt that later I wondered how he had been able to breathe.

I bit down on my fist, stifling my cries as I dissolved like sugar in his mouth.

The cell phone lay forgotten on the bed. Phillip rose up over me, grinning wickedly as he grabbed my left hand away from my mouth. I was breathless as I watched him, my eyes slowly widening, as he brought my fingers to his mouth and proceeded to kiss and suck on each one in turn. When he got to my third finger he grasped my engagement ring in his teeth and slid it off. I opened my mouth to protest but I could say nothing with Marvin still talking in my ear. I gasped as Phillip spat the ring out across the room. 

You fucking idiot! I mouthed. 

Phillip just smiled and mouthed back, I fucking love you.

Stunned, Marvin's voice blotted out for good, I could only stare at him. But he didn't give me a chance to respond. He grasped my hips with his hands, flipping me over to my stomach. I flailed about helplessly like a fish out of water.

Turning my head to the side, I groped for the phone again as I could hear Marvin's voice saying my name over and over. I glanced over my shoulder at Phillip, my scowl dissolving into a sultry smile as he whipped off the towel he was wearing and pulled me up to a kneeling position. I bit my lip when he drew my hips towards him. I couldn't help the long low moan that escaped my throat when he pressed into me from behind. 

"Babe, you ok?" Marvin asked.

"Y-yes! Yes!" I cried, my voice wobbling.

I couldn't concentrate anymore. Not with the way Phillip was slowly rocking into me, pulling and pushing my hips as if I was his fuck toy to do with as he pleased. My walls clenched happily around his cock as if welcoming him home, and from the noises he was making above me, Phillip was very much enjoying it. He was whispering curses and other incoherent words that I couldn't make out because of Marvin's continued drone.

"So I'm taking you and your mother to Gallaghers's tomorrow night."

"Um, wha...what...huh?" I asked as my upper body moved back and forth, my hair swinging wildly as Phillip increased his pace. "Gallagher's...tomorrow night. Yes."

"Something wrong with you, babe?" 

My only answer was a primal grunt. 

"Cameron? Babe?"

"I...I'm fine...M-M-Marvin...just...have something...in my...belly!"

"You what?" he asked in confusion.

I could practically hear Phillip's joyful grin. His fingers flexed on my waist, pushing and pulling. I was powerless to stop him and I was enjoying the glorious stretch and friction of his thrusts too much to even try. 

I tried again, but I was getting breathless. "My...belly...I think...I think I ate...something bad!"

Marvin began saying something in the way of asking what I had eaten, how I should be more careful and did I want him to call a doctor. I let the phone fall from my hand and then hurriedly retrieved it. 

"No!" I gasped. "No doctor."

"You sure you're ok, baby?"

Phillip's tempo had definitely increased and I was completely useless now. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was staring at my ass and watching his cock moving in and out of me but when I caught his eye he reached for my hair and wound it around his fist, using it for leverage. I nearly squealed. 

"I...I'm f-fine, Marvin!" I yelped. "I...I gotta go!"

With that I ended the call and flung the phone down on the shaking mattress. Suddenly, Phillip's voice was in my ear.

"I thought we'd never get rid of him," he growled.

He let go of my hair and his hands were all over me now, long fingers skating down my back to my ass, then back up, reaching under me to grasp my breasts and pinch my nipples. I was clenching and unclenching the sheets for dear life, still on my knees, and from sheer weariness or abandonment my shoulders dipped toward the mattress, making my ass arch even higher so he could thrust more deeply. 

My mouth opened in a silent scream as Phillip did just that, one hand moving from my breast to my swollen clit. I whimpered both from Phillips's unforgiving thrusts, which had become short, deep, and fast... just like the sound of his breathing...and his clever, wicked fingers rolling over my clit. I closed my eyes, shutting out all sensations that were not him, my mouth agape but silent, waiting, my forehead pressed into the mattress. A few strokes later, all my pleasure culminated in one liberating scream that I did not even think to muffle. Grasping tight to the sheets, I rose up on my hands and pushed back against him to make him fuck me harder and Phillip got the message, pummeling me unforgivingly. 

The waves of our mutual orgasms crashed over us, his coming in three long, raucous moans almost right next to my ear. I hadn't believed it was possible to climax as many times as I had in such a short time frame. Had it really only been nine hours ago that we had stumbled into my suite in pent up anticipation? My body felt thoroughly used and broken, yet new somehow, I mused, shivering as I felt Phillip plant kisses to my ankles and the soles of my feet.

Suddenly he collapsed bedside me, his hand shakily, clumsily pushing my sweat-dampened hair back away from my face so he could look at me.

I turned my head toward him and opened my eyes to look deeply into his. My mouth worked, trying to think of something to say but I was at a loss for words. I didn't have the chance really anyway because Phillip's hand closed around the nape of my neck and dragged me towards him to kiss my lips. It was soft and sweet and lingering. His eyes closed as he barely brushed my lips with his, his tongue, gentle and exploratory at the seam of my mouth. 

I brought my hand up and threaded my fingers through his hair, dragging him even closer. I didn't think I would ever get enough of Phillip kissing me. When he pulled away he took my hand away from his hair and began trailing his lips down my palm. I watched him, mesmerized, brow furrowing in bewilderment. Who knew Phillip had a romantic streak? I ignored the mental alarm bells in head and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

My entire skin felt like raw nerves under his stimulation. He trailed down the palm of my hand, and pressed against my wrist. A soft lick to my pulse, then open-mouth kisses down to the delicate skin, then a swirl of his tongue there. I wanted to open my eyes, but was afraid he would stop. He kissed and nipped my veins making me squeal and whimper in response. How had I never paid attention how sensitive that skin was? Maybe because Phillip was first to ever give it any attention.

I shifted suddenly and opened my eyes. His were trained intently on my face and I pushed myself up quickly, sliding my hand out of his grasp. He only laid there a fraction of a second longer than me and then he was also sitting up, watching me as I grabbed the discarded sheet from the floor and wrapped it around me like a toga. I couldn't look at him.

I crossed the room over to where I was pretty sure he had spat my ring out and knelt down to begin searching for it. As I scrabbled around on the carpet, very well aware of Phillip's eyes on my sheet-clad ass, the guilt and shame began to flood me. What had I been thinking? I had opened the sluice gates and the feelings and desire were rushing through so hard and so fast it would be nearly impossible to shut it again. Damn.

Where the fuck was my ring?

"Phillip..." I started to say. 

"Yes, peach?" he asked in that teasing, sensual voice.

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was sprawled across my bed, naked as the day he was born and just as shameless. I bit my lip to keep the amused smile off my face. I turned back to my task, running my hands all over and around the elegantly patterned carpet, feeling under the desk chair and the desk itself. Nothing. I sighed and stood up.

Phillip smiled lazily as I approached him. "Where's my ring?"

His eyes darkened. "How the hell should I know, peach?" he asked, reaching out to touch a corner of my sheet. "I wasn't paying any attention to that." He ran a hand through the folds of my sheet, brushing against my bare stomach. 

I shuddered at his touch. "Do you ever turn off?" I asked, half irritated, half amused.

He sat halfway up. "For you? No," he replied, parting my sheet with both hands now. He began planting lascivious, wet, open-mouthed kisses to my abdomen.

"What...what about work?" I asked breathless. I pushed at his broad naked shoulders. "Phillip!" I cried when he didn't stop. 

He pulled away and looked up at me with a groan. "What?" he asked with a pout.

"It's nearly nine," I said. "I have an appointment in two hours and you...don't you have to go to work?"

He rolled his eyes. "I want to see you again, tonight, peach."

I pushed away from him. "Phillip, I don't think that's going to work. Marvin's going to be here and...I have another dress fitting..."

"You can't honestly tell me you're still going to marry that fucking hatchet-faced, limp..."

"Hey!" I said shortly. "Just stop. Ok? Stop right there." I quickly changed to a lighter tone. "Marvin happens to be very sensitive about his scars. Kind of like you are about your ears? Besides, you got what you wanted, didn't you?"

Phillip glowered at me. I ignored that and began gathering his clothes and flinging them at him. He caught them absently mindedly, his eyes never leaving me the whole time, his expression flabbergasted. 

"What are you saying?" he questioned in a belligerent tone. "You think I'm done with you now, Cameron?"

I nodded not meeting his gaze. I tightened the sheet around me. "That's right. You won again, I gave in, you got Cameron's cherry, you can add me to you bedpost notches. And I satisfied my curiosity. Because yes, I have always been curious, Phillip. SO, I guess it was a win-win. There, I admitted it. Happy now?"

"No, fucking way," Phillip muttered angrily. "You know better than that, Cameron. Don't start up again with the ice goddess bullshit. You and I both know last night was a long time coming and it's not going to be the last time either."

"So what, Phillip?" I asked flinging my arms out. "Did you honestly expect me to drop my fiancé for you just because you made me come a few times?"

I turned with a huff and headed to the bathroom, Phillip hot on my heels. I managed to slip in and slam the door in his face and lock it. He kicked at it once.

"Phillip, you're a fantasy!" I yelled. "Marvin is my real life!"

I heard his sinister laugh. "Oh, you little bitch...you didn't just say that."

"I did and I meant it. Deal with it."

I went over to the shower while Phillip continued his tirade on the other side of the door.

"So I'm your dirty little secret now, whore?"

I laughed harshly. "Ha! You're calling me a whore?"

He was immediately conciliatory. "Cam, no, sweetheart. I think you're confused."

"Wow, Phillip," I huffed. "I'm not the one confused about this. It was great, it was fun and I loved it, but...but it...it was just one of those things. Ok?"

He sighed heavily. "Jesus fucking Christ! You fucking little sadist. What do you want from me, Cameron?" he asked as if he was pain.

I was silent for a long moment. But I knew he wouldn't leave without an answer. I slowly went to the door and pressed my forehead to it. "Phillip, what I want is for you to find my ring and then please leave. Please be gone by the time I come out of here."

I didn't wait for a reply. I turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it and got in. Ducking under the scalding spray I tried to wash away my doubts, my feelings of guilt and inadequacy but in truth I came out more confused than ever. Oh my God, I realized with a little pang, he really had expected me to break it off with Marvin.

When I finally exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wrapped in a towel with my hair bundled up into a turban and my thoughts in a turmoil, I notice two things.

The first was that Phillip was gone and the suite seemed too large and too empty without him. 

The second was my ring, sitting pristine and sparkling on the nightstand.


	13. Luck Be a Lady

"A lady doesn't wander all over the room

And blow on some other guy's dice."

I did a slow turn in the simple, pale eggshell slip dress with the empire bodice of champagne lace. Zahira lifted a matching short tulle veil held in place with pearl combs into my upswept hair, then stood back so that Mom and I could appreciate the full effect in the mirrors surrounding me.

I held my hands out palm up at my sides. "Well, Mom?" I asked softly. "What do you think?"

My mother's lips quivered and her soft brown eyes filled. "Oh, Cammy, my baby!" she wailed bringing a tissue to her nose.

I rolled my eyes and stepped down off the dais and crouched down next to her. "Good grief, Mom. I didn't think you'd get this emotional over my getting marrying! You've always talked about how you wanted Aaron and me to settle down some day."

She began shaking her head vigorously. "It's not that!" she hiccupped. "It's just that I always knew you'd look this beautiful! And I pictured you looking just like this."

My face softened. "Oh, Mom..." I whispered.

"Marrying a nice Jewish boy. Not Marvin Goff!" she continued, her voice becoming sharp. "Oh, Cammy, baby you're way too good for him. Can't you see..."

I stood up. "Mom, I'm not discussing this with you."

"Cameron Zi..."

"And do not pull the middle name on me!" I exploded. "I'm twenty-eight! Not two!"

Zahira had discretely slipped out having seen enough of my mother last time to recognize the warning signs.

Mom actually looked startled, then offended at my words. "Well!" she said, tears miraculously drying up as she stuffed her tissue into her purse and stood up. "If you think it's alright to talk to your mother like that after I nearly died giving you birth..."

"Mom," I said warningly.

She held up two fingers. "Two blood transfusions, Cammy! Two! And then you wouldn't even latch on..."

"Mom!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Worrying me night and day! I was so scared I was starving you. So many times I was afraid we were going to have to give you back to God. Then that awful day at Cape May! If it hadn't been for..."

"OK! Mom, I get it!" I interrupted before she could say his name. "I've been a trial and a disappointment to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't get smart with your mother!" she snapped warningly.

"What is going on back here?" Aaron poked his head through the brocade curtains. 

I crossed my arms. "Mom is having a meltdown."

"Oh." Aaron nodded as this was a common occurrence. "Who's up for the Carnegie? I'm starving."

I gave him a withering look. "Is eating all you ever think about?"

He gave me a smug look. "Nope. I also think about sex and football."

I rolled my eyes. No wonder he and Phillip were best buddies. 

***

I stood on the corner waiting for the light to change so I could cross the street. This was a bad idea, I knew. But after three hours of my mother's incessant bitching over Marvin, whom she was fated to meet tonight and Aaron's thinly veiled innuendoes, I needed a release. And I knew exactly who could give it to me. 

As soon as the light changed, I crossed with about twenty other pedestrians to the other side and soon found myself standing out the storefront of Altman's. Then, I faltered. I knew since they had branched out this was Phillip's own little piece of the family business that he managed and owned. But that didn't necessarily mean he was here. I looked down at the outfit I had chosen: a short girlish skater skirt of blush colored layers of georgette and a simple, short sleeve cream colored cashmere sweater, so soft with the finest gauge. It clung to my breasts and nipped-in waist, leaving nothing to the imagination. On my feet were strappy nude sandals with four inch stilettos. I had tamed my curls into a long single braid down my back. 

Taking a deep breath, I went in. My eyes darted nervously everywhere finally landing on a pair of teenagers who apparently worked here. I slowly approached them. The girl stood on a step ladder as the boy handed her aluminum softball bats which she hung neatly on the wall. She spotted me first, and slowly straightened from her task. The young boy did the same and his mouth dropped as he goggled at me through wire-rimmed glasses. As I got closer I could see their names tags: the girl was Ashley and the boy Edgar.

I looked smiling from one to the other and asked, "Excuse me, is your...uh...boss here?"

Ashley's eyes lit up and her cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink. "You mean Phillip?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I fluttered my eyelids and smiled at her nodding. "Yes. Phillip."

A small smile played about her own lips as she pointed. "He's um, back there...you want me to get him for you?" she asked eagerly.

"Ah, no, that's not necessary, Ashley." I winked. "I'll just go back there and, um, get him."

I went in the direction she had indicated and when I glanced back at the pair, they were exchanging looks and Ashley started giggling while Edgar shook his head grinning. I walked confidently back towards the door labeled "Employees Only" and pushed through. It was, as I expected, a dimly lit backroom lined with shelves stacked with surplus equipment and clothing. 

"What do you mean, lost in transit!"

I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. Then I smiled and followed the sound through the labyrinth of shelves and boxes. He was pacing up and down in front of a desk situated in the very back of the room. I stopped short and stared.

"I ordered this fucking shit four weeks ago! I don't give a damn what the problem is, you either find the shit I ordered or we'll do business with someone else...from..." He glanced up and saw me. "...now on."

He slowly lowered the phone and ended the call. An incredulous smile crept over his face and he laid the phone down behind him and propped a hip on the edge of the desk. Folding his arms he looked me up and down. I swallowed at how good he looked in his blue button down and black tie, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

I gestured. "This is your office?"

"Paul doesn't trust me with a closed door...so yeah, this is my office."

I nodded. "Smart man."

"Well," he said slowly, a smug smile on his face. "Didn't take you long. Thirsty for more?"

I smirked at him, determined not let him think he had insulted me at all. "What if I am?"

He stared at me for several seconds as if considering the options. He pushed off from the desk but instead of coming towards me as I had expected him to, he turned and walked behind the desk and sat down. 

"Hmmm. Sorry, Cam, I'm busy. Maybe later." He bowed his head over a tablet and began punching things in, seemingly oblivious to me. Not even a hint of a smile to tell me he was joking.

My mouth gaped. Oh, I saw what what going on. He couldn't bait me with insults so he was trying a new tactic. Challenge accepted, mother fucker, I thought. I made my way slowly to his desk. He didn't even look up at me. I didn't care. He'd look up soon enough. I reached down and scooped my delicate skirt up and out of the way, exposing my naked thighs and mound. 

His eyes flicked up and he stared for a second, then met my gaze. "Ohhhhh...did Cameron the good girl walk the wicked streets of New York all this way with no panties on just to flash her pussy at me while I'm at work? Or did you stop to slip them off back there behind one of the shelves?"

I tilted my chin up. "I walked here like this."

Leaning back in his chair, he studied me as I kept my skirt lifted, but only long enough to get my pussy to touch the desk, then laid it back over his desk modestly. 

Well, relatively speaking. 

"Since you're so busy, I'll just leave you a little souvenir," I murmured huskily.

I began to circle my hips keeping my eyes on his, then tried rubbing up and down. The stimulation was there, but distant. I couldn't quite get the angle I needed, even as swollen and wet as I was. I looked down at the desk knowing he was grinning at me now, watching my face turn redder and hotter. And the sight of his grin caused a spasm in my clit. I jumped and moaned a little, he noticed it, and he let out a puff of air in amusement.

Phillip clicked his tongue. "Shame on you, Cameron," he reproached me, "I had no idea you had frotteuristic tendencies. Are you an exhibitionist too?"

I huffed in amusement and rolled myself provocatively on his desk corner. "Did your therapist teach you those ten dollar words, Phillip?"

He narrowed his eyes but didn't rise to my bait. "So desperate to get close to me that you rub your poor little abused peach against my desk," he taunted.

I realized that he knew that his words were driving me on, and that in a way, he was helping me. But there was no way I could get the right angle on this, unless...

I lifted my left knee and shin onto his desk, so that the edge of the desk fit between my now-spread thighs. Ohh, yes.

"Look at you, Cameron," Phillip chided from his place behind the desk. "Humping my desk like the horny slut you are." He leaned forward. "What did this desk ever do to you?"

I looked at him through lids at half mast, praying he would continue and shocked that I was actually getting off on his degrading of me. Phillip, of all people, shaming me! But I was beyond caring. I was getting so close...so close.

Phillip let out a mocking laugh, then stood and leaned toward me, his face at my ear.

"That's it, bitch. Polish my desk with your sweet little peach...maybe I'll take pity on you and fuck it good and hard like...." He grabbed my braid and gave it a swift yank. "What's this...a fucking joystick?" He chuckled. 

I tried to follow him with my eyes but he was moving behind me now. "If you want it to be," I panted.

He still held on to my braid and gently jerked my head left then right. "Ever sucked cock before, Cameron?"

I swallowed and my hips stuttered slightly. "A...a few...times," I answered haltingly.

"Goff doesn't count," he said tauntingly. 

"Asshole," I breathed. "Fuck you."

Phillip didn't answer, just began grinding his clothed erection against my ass. 

I screamed and seized in relief, feeling that familiar letdown in my lower abdomen, and then closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I turned lazy eyes on my tormenter and looked deep into the whiskey-colored depths. "Thanks, Phillip," I said with a smile.

He started backward, obviously a bit taken aback by my composure. I lowered my leg, straightened my skirt, and looked down at the mess I'd made of his desk. Not my problem. I backed away and turned to leave on my terms, not his. 

"Later," I called to him over my shoulder, emphasizing the word significantly for his benefit. 

"Wait a minute," he said pursuing me. "Aren't you gonna clean up this mess?"

I half turned and smiled innocently at him. "You can if you want to."

"I'm gonna have to send you the cleaning bill in that case, Cameron. In care of Marvin Goff. One Borgata Way, Penthouse Suite 4...is that right?" 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's the one," I said coolly.

I tossed my braid as I turned and marched off, rolling my hips shamelessly while Phillip wheezed with amusement behind me.

***

"Mrs. Greene," Marvin said giving my mother a dazzling smile as he took her hands and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She started to stiffen but looked at me and rolled her eyes in tolerance. She did not linger long in Marvin's embrace. 

"Mr. Goff," she said primly. "I've heard so much about you."

"Please, call me Marvin," he said warmly to her, exuding all the charm of a polished politician.

I noticed my mother did not aske him call her Eleanor. I sighed as we took our seats and resigned myself to a long, uncomfortable evening. Aaron and April showed up, fifteen minutes late. While Marvin expounded on the intricacies of the hotel and casino business in Atlantic City, his vision for bringing the city up to date and decreasing the crime and increasing tourism, my mother stared at him with barely controlled disdain.

My mother sipped her champagne cocktail, a perfect caricature of herself tonight. "I always heard that Atlantic City was slowly sinking into the ocean, Marvin. Any truth to that rumor?"

Marvin looked blank for a second. "I've never heard that."

Mom gave me an amused look that said plainly, This schmuck doesn't even know I'm joking.

I zoned out of the conversation, twirling the contents of my wine glass while Marvin led the conversation for the most part, my mother got more and more tipsy, and Aaron began nuzzling April's neck. My cell phone buzzed and I surreptitiously glanced down at it. Warmth flooded my cheeks as I saw the text. 

I looked up at Marvin and tried to conceal my excitement for the interesting turn this evening had suddenly taken, but I couldn't help the little smile that came to my lips. I downed the rest of my wine. I slowly slid my chair back and rose.

Marvin rose too. "Babe?"

"Ah, I'll just be a moment." I reached over and kissed his cheek. "Be a dear and order me a French connection with Hennessy." I gave him a wink as I turned and headed for the ladies room.

Just before I got there, I veered away and headed instead for the door to the restaurant leading out onto 52nd Street. Just as I exited, a huge, long-fingered hand grabbed my upper arm. I gasped in surprise even though I knew who it was and I had been expecting him. Phillip laughed as he slammed me into his chest.

"So eager, Cam! I didn't think you'd be this quick!" he teased right before he caught my mouth in an indecent kiss as if he was starving, his big hands holding my head in place. 

His tongue thrust into my mouth, his jaw working my lips open, his teeth biting down on my lower lip. I was caught somewhere between melting into his arms and resisting his assault. The part of my brain he was not trying to suck out remembered that we were on a public street. With his fingertips still pressing into my cheeks and jaw, I managed to break off the kiss.

"Not here!" I hissed.

Phillip grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

He pulled me into a dark alley and I balked. But we kept going until we reached the parking garage. I saw Phillip's Porsche in the semi-darkness and I stopped walking, grounding my heels so that he couldn't pull me along.

"No, Phillip, absolutely not...I will not get caught by the NYPD again. And there's not enough room inside."

Phillip made a noise of frustration but then his eyes glinted wickedly. "Ok, then." He tugged me toward an Audi sedan with New Jersey plates.

I jerked my hand out of his grasp. "Phillip, no! What the fuck...that's..."

He stopped and stared at me, slowly grinning. "That's whose, Cameron?" He tugged me closer, then ran his fingers through my hair, bringing my face close to his. "Whose car is it, peach? Your fiancé's?"

Our faces were inches apart and I was breathless, my heart pounding. "You know it is."

Phillip looked like his birthday present had come early. "Oh, hell yes. This is too good." He reached for the door. "Not even locked."

"Phillip!" I gasped.

"In or out, peach, because I'm having that pussy either way."

Without another word, I scrambled in sliding up onto the leather seats, Phillip behind me. My skirt slid up to bunch at my waist as I lifted my stocking clad legs to surround Phillip's waist. He reached down and undid his pants, the back of his hand brushing against my naked sex as he did. 

"Still not wearing any panties, peach?" he asked with a soft laugh sliding one finger inside. He nipped at my jawline and neck. "Now what could you have had in mind for tonight?"

He slipped a second finger up my channel, gathering and spreading my wetness, drawing a gasping moan from my throat. A murmur came from him, as if in answer to my small sound, and the pads of two fingers stroked up from my swollen inner labia to my clit.

"Phillip," I begged. "Please fuck me."

And before I could draw breath, he was inside me, the length and breadth of him encased in the slick sheath of my body. I felt myself pierced, stretched, filled and I uttered a small cry of completion, simply to have him in me again. Then he began to move sinuously against me, his own groans of hunger filling my ears in the tight interior of the car. Each movement we made created a frisson of perfection, and I was vocalizing at every movement, my whimpers and moans a symphony of welcome and reunion. I locked gazes with him as the twist of his hips brought him into contact with my sweet spot.

"You mine, peach?" he panted, rocking into me at a pace that both pleased and teased. "All mine?"

"Ugggghhh...Phillip, yes," I moaned. "I am...I am, just...please give it to me."

"Yeah?" Phillip encouraged me with a breathless whisper. 

"Mmmmm," was my throaty reply.

I could tell he was holding back his own release...barely. Taking hold of my upper thighs, he proceeded to fuck me hard into my climax. My orgasm bloomed in my body and mind simultaneously.

"Agghhhh, God!" I screamed, causing him to cover my mouth with his large hand. "Mmphh...mphh..."

Not even thrown off his stride, Phillip grinned. "Quiet, peach...someone will hear."

The spasms of my muscles triggered Phillip to wild, pounding action. His hand pressed down hard on my mouth, almost bruising, his breathing short and shallow punctuated now and then with wordless vocalizations. His hips rotated in one final, deliberate grind against mine, and I was panting breathlessly with him, my nerve endings plunging me unexpectedly into a second climax, swept along helplessly in the power of his blinding orgasm. 

"Nggghhh! Ahhh!" he cried wordlessly, almost in my ear.

I didn't care. I could go deaf from the noise he made when he came and never complain. I hugged his hips with my thighs and thought deliriously to myself, I make him do that. I'm the reason he's loud and breathless. He slowly lowered himself to my chest and I began to giggle. He made a huffing noise against my neck as he was laughing too but lacked the energy to put his all into it. 

Phillip raised himself up and pulled out of me, smiling. "Should have remembered your little gatkes," he teased. "You're gonna leak all over your fiancé's car seats now."

I sat up with a gasp. "Oh my fucking shit, Phillip!" I had no watch. I grabbed his wrist and looked at his. "How long have we been out here?"

Phillip pulled his hand away and began tucking himself away. He huffed in amusement. "Thirty minutes or so."

I put a hand to my wildly escaping hair. "Holy crap!" I shrieked. "Marvin...my mom...they'll be calling the police...Phillip move. Get off me."

Phillip stared down at me nonplussed, raking a hand through his tousled hair. "Calm down, Cam. I'll take you back. Come on."

He climbed out first and I followed, smoothing my hair as best I could. Phillip wasted no time grabbing me around the waist and dragging me up against him for another hungry, devouring kiss, pushing me up against the closed door of the Audi. I moaned in protest but it didn't take long for me to melt into him like candle wax. I slipped my arms up around his neck and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so good, I couldn't get enough. Already he was grinding against me, making the car door latch dig into my back.

"Phillip, please," I moaned against his lips. "We need to..."

"Alright, peach," he replied in my ear. He licked and bit my lobe. "We can do it again, just give me a minute."

I slapped his arm and laughed out loud in spite of myself. "No," I said breathlessly. "We...I mean I have to go back in. They really will be frantic."

Phillip pulled back. He smoothed down my dress and took my hand. "Okay, let's go."

I noticed a little wicked smile on his face as he pulled back towards the street and the entrance of Gallagher's. I ground my heels for the second time that night. 

"Wait," I said. "You can't go in there."

He looked down at his shirt and tie, the same clothes he had been wearing earlier at the store. "I don't think Gallagher's is that strict, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not talking about your clothes, you cretin. You know why you can't go in there!"

Of course he knew...that shit-eating grin on his face told me that much. "Oh! You mean because your husband-to-be is in there?" He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "But I give you the perfect excuse...you ran into me at the bar and we got to talking. That's what took you so long."

I stared at him in disbelief and frowned. Actually that wasn't half bad. But did I really want Mom and Aaron to know I had been chatting it up with Phillip for half an hour? Did I really want to introduce him to Marvin? Absolutely no...but...

He raised his eyebrows at me, telling me to hurry up and decide. I groaned.

"Fine. I guess that does make sense...but behave!" I warned him.

He grinned, satisfied he had won. He kissed the top of my head. "I promise," he said mockingly.

I snatched my hand out of his. "And don't hold my hand!"

"Fine," he murmured, then reached down to touch my ass just as we went in.

Thankfully he took his hand away as we approached my table. Marvin rose when he saw us.

"Thank God, where the hell have you been, Cameron?" he asked, going to pull my chair out.

Phillip beat him to it and for the first time Marvin's eyes left mine to stare at the tall, brawny giant that was with me. His brows drew together. I could see my mother practically fluttering with excitement in her seat and Aaron and April exchanged surprised but knowing looks. Phillip effectively blocked Marvin with his broad form as he held my chair.

"Um, Marvin this is Phillip." I gestured with my hand. "Phillip, Marvin, my fiancé."

Phillip held out his hand first and Marvin hesitated only a second before taking it, a wary look creasing his brow. He didn't look happy at all, while Phillip was positively gleeful. So sure of himself. I tried not to think about the fact that the hand shaking Marvin's had been in my pussy only minutes before. 

I sank gratefully into the chair Phillip held for me and noticed my sweating, watered down French connection waiting for me. I sighed...should have ordered it neat. I took a sip anyway.

"I was having dinner with a client and I ran into Cam at the bar. We haven't see each other in ages and we got to catching up..." Phillip looked down at me fondly.

Aaron coughed behind his hand. "Bullshit."

I shot my brother a dark look. "And we just lost track of the time," I concluded, turning to smile at Marvin. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it was all my fault," Phillip went on in his best snake charmer voice. 

Marvin's eyes narrowed, darting between me and Phillip.

Mom piped up. "Phillip and Cam are like brother and sister. There was a time when I thought they might be a little more..." 

My eyes widened and my face flooded with heat. I could feel rather than see Phillip wheezing with amusement above me while Aaron covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. April choked on her cocktail. Marvin looked slightly suspicious and confused.

"But, daughters never want the same thing their mothers do." She smiled up at Phillip as if he was an angel descended from heaven. "I always regard him as my extra child. You know, Cammy wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Phillip...she went out swimming and got a cramp..."

"Mom, everyone's heard this before..." I started to protest.

"No," Marvin cut in. "I haven't." He resumed his seat. "Please enlighten me, Mrs. Greene."

There was a definite bite to Marvin's shark smile now. Was I the only one who noticed it?

My mother happily launched into the tale, embellishing it a little for Marvin, I noticed. Even Aaron added his own addendums. I wanted to die and I was acutely aware of Phillip's hand on the back of my chair. I glanced up at him and He was staring down at me. Suddenly Marvin's voice cut through the chatter around us.

"Wait a minute," he said leaning forward and pointing up at Phillip. "I know where I've heard your name."

I gulped and grabbed the cocktail glass tightly. 

Marvin waggled his finger as if just recalling something. "You're the guy who sent the roses...the one who gave Cam a beat down a few weeks ago."

I drained my Hennessy and slammed the glass down with a bang. 

Well, fuck a duck. Here we go...


	14. Good Luck Charm

Silence descended on the table as Aaron, April, and my mom all looked at Phillip.

Phillip looked a little smug. "Yes," he admitted, ducking his head a bit. "I did."

Marvin continued to stare at Phillip as if he was seeing something new and intriguing. "Interesting. Sit down."

I opened my mouth to protest but Phillip grabbed a chair from an empty table and confidently situated himself between me and Marvin. I discretely scooted my chair away from him a few inches and stared down at my empty glass wishing desperately for a fresh one.

Aaron leaned over. "Fuck's going on?" he murmured.

I shook my head and waved my hand at him. I didn't even want to think about it.

"So, you a gambler, Mr. Altman?"

Phillip shook his head. "No, not really. I'm a businessman."

Marvin's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah? What kind of business?"

"Sporting goods."

Marvin frowned in confusion.

Phillip leaned between my fiancé and me, turning toward Marvin and proceeded to tell him about the Altman family business and the new York branch. Marvin seemed more and more confused. 

"I don't get it," he said, baffled. "You don't gamble...much. You don't trade or buy or sell stock? You just run your family's business?"

"That's right," Phillip answered cheekily.

Marvin took a deep breath and placed finger over his mouth contemplatively. 

I asked nervously, "Anyone want another drink? I know I could use..."

"It's just that Cameron is very good," Marvin interrupted. "Very, very good. She's so good in fact that she's never lost a game in all the time I've known her. That's why I promoted her."

"Oh," Phillip said conversationally, glancing at me as if he'd just remembered I was here. "From pit boss to fiancé?"

I stiffened and saw Marvin's brows draw even closer together. Aaron's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and April hid her smile behind her hand. My mother laughed indulgently. 

"Oh, Phillip!" she giggled. "You're such a comedian."

Marvin did not think it was funny. "From pit boss to my assistant. She keeps the wheels greased, so to speak."

Phillip turned his head and looked me up and down with his bedroom eyes. "I just bet she does," he said in an undertone that sent a thrill straight to my belly. 

Marvin leaned forward, his icy blue gaze intense. "She's the best! I've never seen anything like her. I trust her implicitly."

I blanched at his words. The shark was circling.

"Which is why I'd like to know how in the world you beat her down?" he continued. 

Phillip oblivious to the undercurrent, kept that little infuriating smile on his face. "Just got lucky, I guess." His eyes were on Marvin, but his hand found my thigh under the table and squeezed it possessively.

Marvin shook his head. "No, no, I don't believe in luck. I know that may sound strange given the business I'm in, but everything is always controlled. Cameron is an expert at controlling the game. Yet, she obviously lost to you. How?"

"Marvin, it's not really that..." I began.

"Shh!" Marvin cut me off with a wave of his hand. "I asked him, babe, not you."

I saw Phillip's smile drop just a bit and his eyes narrow at Marvin's rudeness to me but he maintained his cool. He stared at Marvin for a few seconds longer then said, "Well, I don't know Goff, maybe she just got sloppy."

Marvin looked as if Phillip had just spoken a foreign word. "Sloppy?" he asked loudly. 

"Yeah, as in dropped her guard. Played it carelessly. Happens all the time in football." Phillip was waxing on a familiar subject now, his expression guileless, almost innocent. "You get a top ten college program playing some unranked team and they think they can relax their standards because it should be an easy win, right? And then before you know it, it's the upset of the week. Underdog wins 47-40."

Aaron nodded. "Clemson and Notre Dame last week," he remarked sagely.

Phillip looked at him and gave him the point with his finger. "Exactly."

I could have laughed at them if I hadn't sensed Marvin's ire growing. 

"Well, I don't know much about football but I do know cards." He eyed me again, suspiciously. "You should join me next weekend if you can get away. Make an eighth at our weekly game." Marvin looked at Phillip.

I felt my stomach drop. God damn, this is exactly what did not need to happen. I began to shake my head but then stopped. What could I say? To protest would be to arouse Marvin's suspicions even further. What I needed to do was play it cool and hope Phillip had the good sense to decline Marvin's offer.

"Oh, shit, next weekend? Not good for me, Goff, I'm afraid." Phillip looked both regretful and completely cool. "How about a raincheck?"

"Fine." Marvin was not to be put off. "I can put together a game right here in New York, say, in two weeks?"

Phillip stared at Marvin, a bland expression on his face, but I knew he was wishing desperately to crush Marvin's face with his fists. I saw the tic in his jaw but he just smiled pleasantly. "Sure. Sounds like a plan."

Well so much for my hopes, I thought as my stomach dropped. I kept a smile on my face but inside I was mulling over how to talk Phillip out of this later, and then Marvin dropped the bomb. He reached across the table, took my hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"I warn you, though, Altman, I never lose when I have my good luck charm with me," he said, rubbing his thumb possessively over my wrist right under Phillip's nose. Marvin smiled at me, dazzling and predatory. 

That smile usually excited me. Tonight it held a sinister quality.

My mouth went dry. I couldn't look at Marvin or Phillip. I couldn't look at anyone. I just stared at Marvin's thumb as my heart rate increased. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Phillip slowly turned his head to look at me. 

"Good luck charm," he murmured, a smile in his voice. 

I tore my eyes from mine and Marvin's clasped hands and returned Phillip's gaze. He was smiling as his dark eyes drifted slowly down my chest to my lap and the memory of what we had done in Marvin's car came swiftly to mind and I suddenly felt the acute danger of the situation. 

I trust her implicitly. 

"Oh yeah," Marvin went on. "She's more than just a railbird. Aren't you, baby?" His hand pressed mine tightly. A warning.

I tried to play it cool, the gambler's moll, the soon-to-be first lady of Atlantic City, and gave Phillip my most charming, flirtatious smile that I used with the Borgata patrons. All the while, my brain worked feverishly over how to extricate him from what was essentially the twenty first century version of being challenged to a duel. With me as the controller. Shit.

"That's right," I said lightly, reaching under the table to peel Phillip's fingers off my thigh. "Well, I'd say this calls for a drink."

***

_Two years earlier..._

_I spun on my heel at the rude words of the patron who was giving me more than his fair share of trouble. I neatly knocked his legs out from under him and all two hundred pounds of him dropped to ground with a loud grunt. I landed a swift kick to his gut, then straddled his back, yanking his head up by the hair._

_"You want to talk to the boss?" I snarled._

_"Fuck...bitch!" he screamed, but no one would hear him where we were. "Get off me...I'm fucking leaving."_

_I leaned down and hissed in his ear, "Don't think you'll get away this anywhere else, you bastard. I'll see that you're blackballed all the way down beach. You'll be tossed out of every casino from here to Resorts. You won't be able to get credit for shit..."_

_"Ok! I get it...just get the fuck off me!"_

_"Not yet," I murmured, then slammed his face into the concrete floor, breaking his nose._

_I swiftly got to my feet amid his agonized screams before any blood could contaminate my Christian Louboutin boots. Standing over him, I dusted my hands off and looked up as someone entered my peripheral. I started, hands up, ready for another fight. Then I sighed in relief._

_"Polly..."_

_Paul Giavanni "Polly" D'Amato, a giant bear of a man, easily tipping the scale at six four and three hundred pounds, was staring at me with his passive dark eyes. The long scar that snaked from his temple to his jawline and disappeared into his collar stood out in stark contrast to his tanned face. If I wasn't so familiar with him, he'd be intimidating._

_"Boss wants to see you," he said in his deadpan voice._

_I looked down at the prone, crying man on the floor._

_Polly said, "I'll take of this."_

_I nodded and stepped over the erstwhile gambler who had picked the wrong casino to try and cheat. I stepped into the elevator, punched in the code and scanned my thumb print, then pushed the button for the penthouse. When the doors slid open onto Marvin Goff's floor, he was waiting for me. I stepped off, carefully smoothing my slim, black pants and the white button down I wore tucked in._

_Marvin looked me up and down with his cool blue gaze. "Cameron Greene," he greeted me. "I've been watching you, young woman."_

_His voice was like strong whiskey with a hint of a bitter edge to it. He was the king and I had been summoned to the throne room. For good or ill I was soon to find out._

_"Sir?" I asked differentially._

_He smiled and gestured to one of the large, tufted leather chairs, indicating that I should sit. He went to a sideboard and poured himself a drink and asked if I'd like anything. I declined._

_He took a seat opposite me and crossed his legs._

_"Yes, I've noticed you...noticed you quite some time ago and have been keeping my eye on you ever since." He gestured at me with his whiskey glass. "You're quite an asset to the place."_

_I felt myself blushing under his scrutiny. "Thank you, sir."_

_He leaned forward and place a hand on my knee. "Your prowess on the floor is unmatched." He leaned closer. "And I'd be fool to take you out of it." He sipped his drink. "However, I have another proposition for you."_

_My mouth suddenly went dry and I would be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit aroused. And a little scared. I shifted in my seat. "Do you?" I asked cheekily._

_Marvin Goff smiled, amused by my false bravado. "Ever thought about owning a casino, Cameron?" he asked as if he were telling me to strip. He set his glass aside. "How about a whole peninsula?"_

_I swallowed nervously. "How would someone in my position obtain a whole peninsula?"_

_Marvin raised his eyebrows and those cold blue eyes traveled down my body and back up again. He used the hand on my knee to push it apart from the other knee. "Who knows what your position might be one day?" And his hand slid up the inside of my thigh._

_Oh. Ohhhh. "You...you mean if I become your mistress?" I asked hardly believing the words tumbling out of my mouth._

_Marvin looked into my eyes seriously, intensely. "Say the word, Cameron, and everything you've ever wanted will be yours." He paused and then repeated, "Everything."_

_I couldn't help the tiny thrill that snaked up my leg to where his hand rested. It was heady and intoxicating. Marvin was old enough to be my father but there was something undeniably sexual about him. I wasn't quite sure if I was attracted or repelled. Maybe both._

_I studied his lust-filled gaze. "Are you in love with me, sir?"_

_He seemed startled by my blunt and audacious question. I thought I saw a hint of a smile twitch at the corners of his lips. He took a deep breath. "I have never felt such a need for a woman in my life," he admitted on a sigh. He looked down at his hand on my thigh. "Whether that's love or not, I guess time will tell."_

_Fair enough, I thought. I took a deep breath, applauding myself for not falling to pieces in this highly charged situation. "Will you give me some time? To think about what you've said?"_

_His eyes met mine again. "Of course. But don't take too long."_

_Later that night as I walked to my car, I got a call. It was Aaron._

_"Hey," I said holding the phone to my ear. "What's up?"_

_"Eh, not much...Mr. Altman's funeral was today. What a clusterfuck."_

_I fumbled to unlock my car, biting my lip. "Oh? That's...I mean what happened?"_

_"Phillip was late as usual. I did get to meet his fiancé...who also happens to be his therapist."_

_I dropped my keys. "Phillip's...getting married?"_

_Aaron chuckled. "Thought that'd get your attention."_

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I picked up my keys. "I asked about the funeral, not Phillip."_

_"You asked me if he was getting married. Just now."_

_"Ugh, that's because you...oh, never mind!"_

_"Anyway, Mom's still pissed you didn't come. I think it was probably for the best."_

_I was silent for a few seconds. "Why? Because of Phillip?"_

_"Well, you have to admit it would have been sort of awkward."_

_I was sliding in behind the wheel and reaching for the seat belt. "I don't know why you think my thoughts revolve around that cretin."_

_Aaron laughed. "Because you two are madly in love with each other and have been since you were teenagers. At least he doesn't try to deny it."_

_I made an annoyed sound in my throat as I backed out and decided to change the subject. "Tell Mom I just got a promotion tonight." I glanced up at the top most floor of the Borgata. "I think."_

_Aaron whistled. "Another one? What's the boss giving you this time?"_

_I sighed deeply. "Everything."_

***

Marvin handed me into the Audi and slammed the door. I waited in trepidation as he walked around to get in the driver's side. Once settled he didn't start the car immediately but sat there contemplating the steering wheel with a frown and a slight pout. I looked at him but said nothing, unwilling to face the issue simmering beneath the surface.

Marvin sniffed. "What's that smell?"

I whipped my head away and looked out my window. "What...smell? I don't smell anything."

"Smells like a man's cologne."

I was glad it was dark and Marvin couldn't see me blush. "Maybe the valet who parked the car?" I suggested.

"I didn't use the valet, tonight."

"Oh," I said in a small voice. Silence again.

He still made no move to start the car. I shivered.

Finally I said, "You know Marvin, you really should lock your car, especially in this city. You're far too trusting." I laughed lightly. 

Marvin looked at me in the dark interior of the car as if he was looking into my soul. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my neck with his hand and pulled me towards him.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

I gasped, startled, then huffed in amusement. I was finding it very hard to get enough oxygen into my lungs. I sighed with relief when Marvin covered my lips with his in a harsh, possessive kiss. It took my brain a second to prod my lips into action and kiss him back. Before I could properly get into it, Marvin had jerked my head back, breaking the kiss, and reached down for his belt.

I gulped. "Marvin," I muttered, breathless. "Don't you think we should..."

But before I could finish, he had grabbed me by the neck again and pushed my face down into his lap. I made a muffled noise of protest, but quickly assumed my role, taking his semi-erect cock in my mouth, going down on him just like I knew he liked. Marvin didn't give me a chance to please him, though. He kept his hand on my neck, controlling me as if I were an sex doll, barely giving me room to breathe as he thrust up and up into my mouth, over and over. He moved his hand from my neck only to twist my hair tightly around his fingers. My scalp screamed in pain as he pulled hard.

I could hear his harsh gasping breaths above me as I just prayed he would finish soon. It wasn't as if I hadn't done this for him before, but tonight his demeanor was different. He was jealous and suspicious. I could feel it. And he was going to control this encounter, unlike the other times. I made a sound of protest when he slammed my head down onto him one final time, let out a harsh gasp, and filled my mouth with the familiar thick, bitter fluid. I swallowed convulsively and only when he was absolutely drained did he deign to lift my head.

I pulled air into my lungs greedily and opened my watery eyes to gaze at him. He reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a cotton handkerchief. Smiling at me, he tenderly wiped my mouth and folded the cloth in half then wiped my weeping eyes. I just knew my mascara was running and my lipstick was smudged; I had to be a mess. I tried to take the handkerchief from him to take over the job but he refused, holding it away from me. My eyes found his in the dark interior of the car.

"Don't go forgetting it belongs to me, baby," Marvin whispered cryptically. Then he tossed the handkerchief onto my lap.

I lowered my eyes to the white square resting on my bare knees and knew he was talking about more than just the hankie. I picked it up and turned silently away, pulling down the sun visor to use the mirror. While I carefully dabbed at smudged makeup, Marvin started the car and we were soon cruising smoothly towards the Carlyle.


	15. Raising the Stakes

"No, I don't like that one."

I spun around at the sound of Phillip's voice and my mouth dropped at the sight of him standing in the doorway between the sets of brocade curtains, holding each aside in his large hands. He was looking me up and down like I was lunch.

"Phillip!" I cried. "Where...why the hell haven't you answered my texts?"

He grinned at me. "I did!"

I rolled my eyes. "Phillip, emojis don't count. I need to tell you..."

"You need to put something else on..." he mused sauntering into the dressing room. He went over to rack of rejected dresses and picked one out.

I was in Kleinfeld's for my final fitting and Zahira had just scurried off to take a phone call. My mother had pled a headache and claimed she couldn't come, but it didn't really matter. I had selected my dress. Which was why I crossed my arms and backed away as he came towards me with his choice.

"Phillip, we're not playing dress up!" I said holding my hands up. "That's not a challenge!" I shrieked with a grin as he made a grab for me. "We have to talk!"

Phillip, also grinning, turned me so my back was to him and swiftly unzipped my dress. "Humor me," he said peeling the dress from my shoulders and kissing the skin he revealed as he did so.

I shivered. "Phillip you know if you do that..."

He laughed, a warm deep sound that vibrated against the skin he was kissing. "I know...I wish we could. Not here, though."

"Why not? We've done it everywhere else," I commented, shimmying out of the dress and standing in my white lacy underwear. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Phillip, about this game..."

He was contemplating my bustier and biting his lip. "Take this off," he commanded, fingering the hooks.

"Phillip that dress," I said pointing to the one he had picked out, "requires a bustier underneath it."

He shook his head. "No, I want to be able to see your nipples."

My eyes widened and I could only gape at him. 

"Here," he said, unhooking it and letting fall to the floor. 

I crossed my arms over my breasts even though it was nothing he hadn't seen before. He was smiling and humming to himself as he threw the fine, white silk dress over my head. It was simple yet sexy, sleeveless, fitted from breast to hip where it softly flared out and ended in a short, circular train. There was no lace, no embellishment of any kind except for a long slit from the front hem to the upper thigh. The fabric was so fine and delicate it would shimmer in soft candlelight. And without the bustier underneath, sure enough, the outline of my nipples were clearly visible.

Phillip ran a hand appreciatively down my spine and over my ass. "I like you in this one," he whispered in my ear. His hands came up and around me to cover my breasts, thumbing over my erect nipples. 

I sighed and reached up behind me to grab the back of his neck with my hand and drag his lips to mine for a kiss. The moment his warm, wet mouth met mine, I spun and pressed my body against his. As the reflection of several mirrors told on us, we greedily devoured each other mouths and Phillip's hands were everywhere, caressing my body through the delicate silk making it an insignificant barrier.

I pulled away long enough to pant, "Phillip, you need to..."

He reached down and suddenly his hand was on my bare thigh, slipping easily through the slit in the dress and gliding up my thigh. I parted my legs and he pulled my panties aside and spread my labia testing out the slick evidence of my want. 

"Oh my, you are a naughty girl, Cameron," he said, rolling my clit with the tips of his fingers, drawing a keening moan from my throat. "What kind of girl gets horny as fuck in a bridal shop?" He drew his fingers slowly, excruciatingly through my slick folds, humming sensually in my ear. "I'll tell you what kind..."

I smiled and swiveled my hips, trying to get his fingers to slip inside me, but he kept them just out of reach, teasing my clit and the outside of my opening. I needed him inside me, now. "Phillip," I whined.

"A slut," he whispered in my ear. "This is how I'd want you to look if you were marrying me."

"Jesus, Phillip!" I cried softly in his ear, my hips moving frantically, rubbing my clit in an unrelenting circle with the perfect amount of pressure...

"Ms. Greene?"

"Christ!" I hissed as Phillip pulled away, his hand leaving my pussy throbbing and wanting.

I quickly smoothed down the silk dress and turned away as Zahira entered the dressing area. Phillip took a seat on the incongruously delicate pink brocade chair, propping his ankle on his knee casually. He looked over at her and waved, giving a charming smile.

"Hello," he said in his most personable voice.

Zahira looked from me to Phillip, a small frown forming between her neatly arched brows. 

"This is Phillip," I explained. "He's my...cousin. From upstate."

Phillip said nothing, just continued to give Zahira that shit-eating Altman grin until she relaxed and even melted a little. She looked reluctantly away from him and eyed me in my new dress.

"You changed your mind?" she asked dubiously.

I looked over at Phillip, lounging confidently back on two legs in the chair designed for someone half his size. I smiled at him and locked gazes while I responded to Zahira's question.

"Yes. I've changed my mind."

***

I watched as Phillip mopped the last bit of marinara from his plate with a piece of bread torn from the baguette at my elbow. My pasta was barely touched although I was on my third glass of wine. We were having lunch at Carmine's and I tried to eat, but I was too keyed up, thinking about Marvin and this stupid, ill-advised game of his.

"Phillip," I said, leaning forward, "how can I get through to you that the odds are always with the house. The house, Phillip!"

He glanced up at me, mouth full, eyes bright with amusement. "I know that, peach," he said around his mouthful of food.

I groaned and looked away. "Then you should know it's crazy to even think of going up against these high rollers. Even if you manage to beat down the others, Marvin will never let you get a winning hand against him. He'll know the moment you have something and he'll just fold. You'll never get ahead and you'll probably lose everything!"

Phillip pushed his plate away, obviously tired of my pleas. "Can we just go back to my place now and fuck?"

I sat back and folded my arms. "And that's another thing, Phillip. We...we're going to have to more...careful about that." I could tell he didn't know what I meant. I went on, "I mean, we've been pretty lucky, I think."

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Are you in danger?"

I laughed ironically, pushing away the thought of Marvin and his jealous streak. "Well...no, not if we use protection going forward."

Phillip's face blanched, then his eyebrows lifted and a little smile reappeared. His eyes danced with amusement. "Ohhhh..." he drawled.

I could feel my face flush with embarrassment. "I'm serious, Phillip. All we need is an unplanned pregnancy complicating things..."

"How would that complicate things?" he asked.

I starred at him incredulously. "Is...is that a serious question, Phillip?"

"Yeah," he answered, leaning back but now releasing my hand. "In fact, I hope you are."

I goggled at him. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

He shook his head. "If you are, you'd break it off with Goff, wouldn't you?"

His guileless, almost wistful tone took me by surprise. "Is that why you hope I am?" I asked softly.

His eyes dropped to my middle. "That's one reason."

I swallowed hard. I looked away from him and cleared my throat, trying to regain some of my composure. This was certainly not where I had expected the conversation to go. "Look," I said, trying to bring my emotions under control. "What matters now is this game. You shouldn't even participate..."

"But I am."

I nodded rolling my eyes. "But you are, so now we have to strategize. You need to know some of Marvin's signals and habits. Like you learned mine that night." I paused taking a deep breath. "On the off chance that you actually beat him, you need to be prepared for him to accuse you of cheating."

Phillip's attention was completely arrested now. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so," I admitted.

Phillip's eyes narrowed as he studied my face. "Cam, don't get pissed off at me for this, but I have to ask you..."

I nodded, sure I knew what he was going to ask.

"What do you see in this guy?"

I looked away and sighed. I began shaking my head, mentally going back over the day I was hired to the night Marvin had propositioned me. And the feelings that had accompanied every encounter in between. If I was being honest with myself now, it wasn't sexual attraction that first drew me to Marvin. I remembered the pain and devastation of the day my father died. I was just past my sixteenth birthday and he was the same age as Marvin. And I also remembered who had taken the brunt of my pain and anger the day things came crashing down...

***

_Twelve years earlier..._

_I was in the garage, gloves on, bouncing around the punching bag on the balls of my feet, my fists shooting out now and then to land a square strike at my intended mark. It had been over a week since my father's death I all I could feel was numb while my mother wept at the drop of a hat and my brother tried to be the stoic man of the house. I was full of pent up rage and something else but no matter what I did, nothing helped. I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel._

_Ugh!" I screamed. I punched it again. "Argh!"_

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

_I spun and round kicked the bag, then screamed again, this time in pain. "Dammit!" I hissed, bending double to nurse my now throbbing ankle._

_"You ought to be wearing sports tape on your ankles for stuff like that," said a familiar voice._

_My head snapped up and I saw nineteen-year-old Phillip standing in the open doorway to the garage, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed._

_I frowned darkly at him and plopped down on my mat, panting with the effort I had just expended. I began peel off the gloves. "Aaron's in the house," I muttered._

_"I know," Phillip answered. "I came out here to see how you were doing."_

_I didn't look at him as I replied, "Well I'm doing just fine, so fuck the hell off."_

_Phillip uncrossed his arms and came sauntering in. "Well you didn't look fine. I was wondering if you wanted someone to talk to."_

_"About what?" I asked in an ornery voice._

_He lowered himself down next to me on the floor. "Anything. Your future plans, what you wanna be when you grow up, how many kids you wanna have, when we should announce our engagement to the world...Ow!"_

_I had swung my right hook and Phillip barely managed to get out of the way but I clipped him on the jaw. Not much damage, at least not enough to satisfy me. I wanted blood and he was needling me, asking for it. He rubbed his chin and stared at me._

_"Stop it!" I shouted. "Just...stop it."_

_"Come on, Cammy, I'm getting tired of waiting. The whole world knows about us..."_

_"Argh!" I screamed and tackled him._

_He put his hands up and deflected me but it was a half-hearted effort at best. I managed to plant a knee in his abdomen and roll on top of him, in spite of my wrists being held prisoner. I roared in anger and tried to jerk free._

_"You cretin!" I screamed. "Let go!"_

_"Alright, Cam, just don't...ow! Fuck!"_

_The moment he released my wrists I swung at him. We rolled together on the mat, me landing a hit now and then, or a knee to the groin, while he mostly blocked my blows and cursed loudly. I felt anger and resentment boiling up as I struggled with him. He had my back to his chest and I thrust my head back towards his nose and he moved in the nick of time then I broke free of him. But when I spun with fists curled to renew my attack, he imprisoned my wrists again, having learned his lesson, and pushed me back up against the wall. I grunted in frustration. Pushing back against him, I tried to twist and shove my shoulder into his solar plexus._

_"Why do you have to bother me all the time?" I cried in frustration, horrified to hear the tears in my voice. I kicked out at him. "I hate you!"_

_Phillip's grip on my wrists loosened. "No, you don't."_

_"I do!" I cried. My eyes were wet. I looked down so he couldn't see. My muscles weakened and I felt my shoulders droop as I sank to the ground. "I do..." My voice broke on a sob. Then before I knew what was happening I felt like I was imploding. I collapsed against the warm body that was suddenly right there for me._

_Phillip held me to him, rocking me like a baby until I let my head drop against his chest. The dam broke and I was crying for the first time since my father's death. It was a welcome rush and relief, cleansing and fast like a violent storm. And Phillip didn't say anything...just rocked me and occasionally murmured some nonsense words. I felt his kiss on the top of my head._

_"He's gone...he's gone..." I whispered and then hiccupped._

_"Shhhh...it's ok." Phillip stroked my hair. "God, Cammy...I'm sorry." He kissed my hair again._

_Suddenly I gasped and pulled away, scooting back from him as far as I could get. I sniffed and looked at him wrathfully. Phillip looked like I had just given him whiplash. He stared at me, his arms still out, bewilderment written all over his face. I swiped the back of my hand under my streaming eyes, blinking rapidly to try to stem the flood._

_"Don't you get any weird ideas about what I just did, Phillip Altman," I said savagely, my voice rough from crying._

_I stood up and he did the same, his eyes large and dark and soulful as he stared at me in confusion. "Cam...it's alright...."_

_I back away from him and pointed up at his face. "I'd have put my arms around a tree or a rock just then!" I cried on a sob._

_Before he could say another word, I darted from the garage and into the house as fast as I could._

***

I stared down at my half eaten penne, fingers grasping the stem of my wine glass and twirling it round and round on the table. I wondered if Phillip was remembering too. I glanced sheepishly up at him. He was looking at me intently.

"At first he was...intimidating." I slid my gaze away from Phillip's. "But then he took a special interest in me and I felt flattered. It was almost like..." I paused and bit my lip. "I mean, they're different. Obviously. But it felt nice to have someone watching over me and...protecting me. Like a..."

"Father," Phillip supplied. "You're marrying your father."

I gave him a look. "Like you almost married your mother?" I asked pointedly.

Phillip's brow wrinkled. "You mean Tracy?" he asked. 

I sat back in my chair and giggled, the mood lightening for a moment. 

Phillip shook his head. "Fucking Aaron," he murmured. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come up...when your father died," I said sobering. "I don't know why but I just felt like getting that off my chest."

Phillip's smile faded. "I was pretty fucked up...probably best you didn't come. You'd have just ended up hating me more. I know Tracy did."

I stared at him. "I didn't...I never hated you," I said softly. "You just irritated me."

Phillip studied me. "And what about now?"

"Now?" I asked, arching a brow and looking him up and down. I leaned forward, my voice low and husky for his ears only. "Now, I want your cock inside me all the time."

***

I don't know why I was nervous going to Phillip's apartment with him after all we had done together this past week. But I had to admit as I watched him unlock the door, my heart beat erratically and my belly clenched in anticipation. He swung the door open and indicated I should enter ahead of him, a little smile on his face that did nothing to calm my nerves. 

I stepped inside and immediately turned to face him. He was just closing the door and then his arms slid around me and his lips were on mine. My fingers were in his hair as he stooped to gather two handfuls of my ass and drag me up against him. I moaned softly as my senses shifted into overdrive. Everything pushed me further and further into arousal: his hair between my fingers, the press of his belt buckle into my belly, his hands on my ass, his fingertips digging into the flesh there, and his lips on mine. Our tongues slid against each other with more hunger than finesse. 

Soon I was airborne and upended over his shoulder. I giggled madly at the dim impression of table legs, furniture, and carpet as I was carried through the apartment like a sack of laundry. I shrieked as Phillip threw me down on the bed and then himself on top of me, pushing the breath from my lungs. I looked up at him in shock, my palms landing on his chest and he laughed. 

Kissing my nose, he said, "I wouldn't have done it if I thought you couldn't handle it."

I smirked at him. Then everything seemed to slow down. I reached for his collar and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up, straddling my hips so I could yank it up out of his waist band and finish my task. I spread it open and he shrugged out of it as I turned my attention to his belt. After I unbuckled it, I slowly slid his zipper down, thrill after thrill rippling through me as my excitement grew and I began to breathe heavily.

"Cameron," I heard him moan as I took him in hand.

My eyes flickered up to his. "Off," I half ordered, half begged, indicating his trousers and underwear. I smiled at how quick he was to comply. 

I found myself giggling again as he resumed his position, straddling me and pulled the hem of my shirt up and over my breasts.

"You steal mine, I steal yours, Cammy," he teased, working it off over my head. 

He buried his nose in my cleavage, kissing me between my breasts and popping open the front clasp of my bra with an alarming level of expertise. I shrugged out of the undergarment and held him to me while he licked and sucked and bit, sending my brain careening and my core throbbing with need. 

Phillip wasted no time stealing my skirt and panties next. He rolled me to my stomach, drawing down the zipper in back and freeing me from the rest of my clothing. He began kissing down my naked back all the way to my ass, palming and squeezing each cheek, then biting the sensitive flesh, making me gasp and jerk in surprise. He laughed and moved further down to the tops of my thighs. I parted my legs, remembering how he had devoured me from behind before.

But he apparently had other plans. I moaned in protest when he pulled away but then he was next to me on the bed, changing our positions once more so that now I straddled him. I rose up on my knees, reaching for his massive erection but he clamped his hands tightly around my thighs.

"No?" I asked, my voice sounding uncertain and unusually high pitched.

"Yes," he murmured, "but not yet. Come up here."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant by the summons since I was a close to him as I could possibly get. He was pulling and tugging my hips up his abdomen, then further up his chest, and when he gave me an audacious tilt of his chin urging me further up, that's when it hit me. 

Ohhhh...fuck. Blood rushed to my face and I started to stop him but he wasn't having that. I braced my hands against the wall at the head of the bed and widened my knees when I felt his hot breath on my cunt. 

"Jesus Christ!" I cried, moving back convulsively against his face, feeling his nose, then his lips and his beard against my sex as I squirmed for contact with his tongue.

He sucked my clit into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, the low growl in his throat vibrating against my flesh in an erotically menacing way. I raised up slightly, rocking against his face, all concern for the inelegance of my position forgotten. 

I scarcely had time to consider this new thing Phillip was doing with me, for his hands suddenly jerked me insistently down so that I virtually sat on his face, making me gasp in shock. Giving up with a groan, I allowed my eyes to close and concentrated on the divine things he was doing to me, eating me out with abandon, heedless of my dripping sex sliding around on the lower part of his face. I became aware of his hands slipping around to my rear. He kneaded the cheeks of my ass as he worried at my clit, alternately licking and sucking, and I noticed he was varying his touches according to the sounds I made. Suddenly, I felt him part my ass cheeks, and one long finger lightly pushing into my ass as he flattened my clit against the roof of his mouth and sucked.

I screamed. "Phillip! Oh God....yes, yes, please...!" 

I felt like I had imploded and exploded all at the same time. My womb clenched and I could feel the hot rush of my orgasm drenching his face. I no longer cared about it, so lost in wringing every last bit of my climax from him and coaxing the aftershocks from it with his lips and tongue and nose. I was shattered, a complete mess.

Phillip moaned underneath me, licking me from perineum to clit as he slowly pushed me down off his gorgeous face. I looked down at him, breathless. My pussy left a trail of wetness from his chin down his chest to his abdomen as I moved and I felt his straining cock against my ass cheeks. I laughed softly and he grabbed my face pulling it down to his.

Chuckling he murmured, "You naughty girl, rubbing your messy little peach all over my face."

I shivered at the timbre of his voice, our faces mere inches apart. He held my head still within his large hands.

"You gonna clean up your mess this time, you bad girl?"

Smiling I nodded and slowly went to work, licking his lips, then his mustache and his beard, making him huff in amusement as I even licked the tip of his nose...moaning at the taste of myself all over him. Then I plunged into his mouth, massaging his lips with mine, kissing him with an hungry eagerness that made him smile and laugh under me. I drew back grinning lazily down at him.

His hands cupped my breasts. "Ride my cock now, you naughty thing."

I bit my lip and raised up, reaching for his cock, stroking it up and down and wondering about the logistics of getting it inside my slippery cunt. He reached down and wrapped his much larger hand around mine. 

"Lower yourself, as if you were going to sit on my lap," he instructed. "I'll help you guide it inside."

I lowered myself slowly, and as I did so, Phillip shifted slightly below me, redirecting the angle of his cock before switching his hand to my hip to force me down and onto him. I let out a deep moan at the way he stretched and filled me in this position and how much deeper he went. I was almost afraid to move, palming the warm, silky skin of his chest with my hands, spreading my fingers out to brace myself. 

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"Fuck me, peach," he ordered, his half-lidded eyes blazing with sudden intensity.

Feeling a bit awkward and unsure of myself, I moved up and down on the cock piercing me, concentrating on establishing and maintaining some sort of rhythm. By my third time up and down his cock, he had joined in my motions, thrusting up to meet me, helping guide my movements with his hands at my waist, the dreamy eyed look on his face informing me that he was enjoying himself. 

I stroked his face, tracing the shape of his beautifully formed lips with my fingers, until he leaned up, bringing me down over him and kissed me, our rhythm slowing to a more leisurely pace as our tongues thrust and parried. His hands stroked my torso, cupping my breasts while avoiding my nipples, then sliding down and around to my ass, grasping my cheeks and thrusting up even as it seemed his tongue would touch my tonsils.

He ended the kiss, encouraging me without words to resume my previous rhythm of riding up and down his cock. He looked into my eyes and thrust his fingers in his mouth, then reached between us and began to rub my clit. 

"Urghh, God, Phillip," I gasped at his touch.

My pleasure quotient quadrupled at this stimulation, and each upward thrust of the cock I rode nudged the spiraling rapture higher. Dear God, it was good to bob up and down on Phillip's hard cock, but it was a much more difficult position from which to achieve orgasm...and I desperately, desperately wanted to come again. I steadied myself with my hands on his shoulders, staring into his sexy, smirking face, reaching for the golden peak just beyond my grasp.

"Come on my cock, peach," he urged his voice low and gravelly. "Feel my fingers on your clit? Feel my cock up your cunt? Look at me and see how fucking aroused I am by you."

I looked down between our bodies, saw where we were joined, and then I dragged my eyes back to his face, seeing how his glances moved from my eyes to my lips to my bouncing breasts and back again. At that instant, he massaged my clit with his thumb, and I felt myself begin to unravel again.

The orgasm seemed to come from within my very core, excited beyond the point of rationality by the friction of our bodies, gathering force as it moved through me, drawing a shout from my throat of sounds made unintelligible by bliss. I was distantly aware of Phillip immobilizing my hips and driving upward in a pistoning motion before his own release, hot and deep within my body.

I felt inert and exhausted. When Phillip shifted me onto the pillow next to him, I did not protest. The stunning afterglow of our lovemaking shaved away every restraint, and I reached my arms for him, wanting to feel his long, warm, muscular body beside mine, wishing I could find a way to be inside his skin with him as the waves of contentment eddied around us.

He pulled me close to him, his hand cupping the back of my head, holding it close to his chest. I sighed contentedly, then suddenly drew back with a start as something occurred to me belatedly.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried sharply. "Phillip..."

Phillip just smiled and pulled me back to him. "I'll pull out next time," he promised unconvincingly.

***

Two weeks later, my mind was in a whirl, stomach churning. The date of the card game loomed and I sat at my desk in the office, fingers raking through my hair as I agonized over two of the most stubborn and egotistical men I had ever known. My throat was dry and I was too nervous to eat even though the appetizing aroma of Tony's Baltimore Grill takeout wafted from Iva's desk making my stomach rumble.

I had shared a few of Marvin's secrets with Phillip but it wouldn't be enough. I knew that. This was a fucking nightmare. The entire Altman family was going to hate me.

"Well, God dammit, I tried to talk him out of it!" I mused aloud.

Polly suddenly appeared in my doorway, filling it and then some. He stared dispassionately at me until I acknowledged him.

"Polly," I said warily. "What's up?"

"Boss said to tell you the flight to New York's at seven tonight."

I nodded, sighing, resigned. The fact that Marvin had not informed me himself was not a good sign. "Great. Thanks, Polly."

As he turned and shuffled out, I looked down at my calendar, feeling suddenly nauseous. I frowned as I studied today's date. It couldn't be the fifteenth already, could it? That would mean...I looked up, panic flooding my brain. Oh, no, no, no...it couldn't be.

I grabbed my purse and said a vague goodbye to Iva as I took the elevator down to the executive parking garage. I walked in a daze to my Hummer and its headlights blinked at me reassuringly when I pressed the fob. I got in and was cruising north on the Atlantic City Expressway in ten minutes flat. My hands gripped the wheel until my knuckles turned white. I had never done anything like this in my life but common sense told I should go somewhere outside Atlantic City for this errand.

Thirty minutes later, I was locked inside the bathroom stall of a WaWa gas station while outside an attendant filled up the Hummer. I stared in growing panic as the second pink line appeared on the test stick. My hands began to shake.

I pulled in a deep breath and closed my eyes. It would appear Phillip had gotten his wish. And the stakes in this game just got higher.


	16. Bird in a Gilded Cage

From that moment on, I vacillated between panic and happiness. Between worried pacing and radiant smiles. I couldn't have explained myself if I had tried. All day long I caught myself placing a hand over my lower belly, even though it was absurd. It was too soon, too small, to feel any real difference. Two months ago this would have been a total disaster. It probably still was. But I wasn't seeing it that way. Now...I found myself smiling without really realizing it, thinking about the chances of this happening now. I wondered which of us it would resemble...

"I'm meeting with some constituents this afternoon, babe," Marvin commented strolling suddenly into the bedroom. "After that, a few old friends of mine who have deigned to join my little game tonight are coming for dinner."

We were staying at the large estate of a friend of Marvin's who was presently out of the country. Marvin said he liked the seclusion and charm of the English style manor tucked away on Long Island. Perfect, he said, for "entertaining."

I quickly closed the open pregnancy calendar on my phone. According to the calendar my due date would be May 17th. Three days before my father's birthday. But I didn't have time to wrap my head around that; I began rifling through my overnight case with shaking hands. "Oh?" I said in a voice that I prayed didn't wobble.

"You didn't think I'd come back up just for the game, did you, Cam?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

Jesus. The game...

I looked over my shoulder briefly, trying to stay casual, before turning back to my task. "No, I...I just guess I didn't think about it. You still wanna do that?" I asked, scrunching my nose and grimacing as if I thought it was beneath him.

Marvin had crossed the room and was standing right behind me when he next spoke. "If Altman can hold his own against you, he must be pretty good and you know I love a challenge." His hand came up to touch my cheek. "You're not well, Cam. Your mind's been muddled these last few days."

I slowly turned my head to meet his cool blue gaze. I managed to make my face melt into a smile. "A lot's been happening, lately."

Marvin's eyes were like an X-ray, staring through mine as if he could read my thoughts. "It has, hasn't it? Especially for you, babe." 

I almost started when Marvin slowly dragged his hand down my neck, over one of my breasts, to my stomach. My heart rate tripled. He couldn't know, could he? I closed my eyes and feigned tiredness. Turning my head away I yawned.

"I'm just so tried from all these long hours, Marvin. I think I'll lie down."

"That's not like you, Cameron," Marvin stated, his voice hard as steel. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me up against him. "You wanna tell me what's going on, babe?"

The smile had faded from my lips and I knew I had failed at hiding my fear. Marvin smelled it like a shark scenting blood. I swallowed hard.

"N-nothing, Marvin," I said in a quavering voice. 

He stared at me hard. "You sure there's nothing you wanna tell me?"

I shook my head no, not even trusting my own voice.

His face seemed to turn to stone and he slowly began to nod his head. "I see. How disappointing of you, Cam," he said, calmly and coldly. "I was hoping you'd open up to me. As I'm to be your husband in a couple weeks, it seems only fitting we be perfectly honest with each other. In light of my mayoral run and your rise to first lady status..."

I tried to wrench out of his hold but that was a mistake; he only tightened his arms around me, those iron-like wiry arms clamping me to him. Like a boa constrictor, I knew struggling would only make it worse.

He laughed. "Where are you trying to go, Cam?" he asked, his voice losing its clipped and polished tones I had known so well. He sounded like a thug now. "Fuck are you trying to go, babe?"

I laughed nervously as if we were just playing one of our Dominant/submissive games. "Marvin, stop!" 

He backed me toward the bed and pushed me roughly down on it. I gasped and propped myself up on my elbows to watch as he removed his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. I started to scoot up on the bed but just as I rolled to get off and get away from him somehow, he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. 

"I asked where the fuck you trying to go?" he thundered at me.

"Marvin!" I cried. "Cut it out! Why...why are you being this way? What...what have I done?"

It was the wrong question to ask. His lip curled into an evil smile. "What have you done? Is that what you're asking, huh?" He was breathless, his face inches from mine, grabbing my chin. Suddenly his hand arced back and he landed a stinging blow to my right cheek. "Yeah, let's discuss what the fuck you've done!"

"Jesus Christ, Marvin! Are you insane?" I gasped, holding a hand to my burning cheek.

He held a finger up threateningly in my face. "If you don't tell me the the truth now, you fucking whore, I'll bring in Polly to hold your slut ass down while I fucking rip every goddamn stitch off you and beat you with my belt 'til you fucking bleed. That what you want?" 

My eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in anger. I never felt such hatred for someone in my life as I did in that instant. How could I have been so blind. "You're going to threaten me with your goon, Marvin?"

"Tell me the God damned truth. Now!"

I sat up, trembling, slowly sliding to the edge of the bed, a slow smile coming to my face "Marvin," I said in my best cajoling voice. "I don't know what you want me to say! I've only ever tried to please you."

He smiled evilly. "Such a pretty, lying whore. Apparently I'm not the only one you like to please. You think I'm fucking stupid, Cameron? Huh? You think I don't what you got up to last month with Altman? You think I don't know what that little trip to the drugstore in Absecon was about? Thought you were being so clever...leaving the city. I gotta hand it to you, babe. You tried to cover your tracks." 

I blanched but tried my best not to let him see my fear I looked at him defiantly. "Marvin, I don't know what you mean! I've done nothing..."

"Don't fucking make it worse by lying!" he snarled. "I gave you a chance to come clean, Cameron, and you wouldn't. I'm fucking tired of waiting." 

With that his arm arced up and I flinched and threw my hands up to protect myself, but the blow never came. Marvin seemed to freeze at the last second and when I looked at him next, his hands were at his belt, undoing it.

"No," he said almost to himself. "Wouldn't do to wreck your pretty face, now would it?"

He slid the belt from its loops and doubled it in his hands. 

"M-Marvin," I said shakily, "this isn't funny. Please, stop."

"Do I look like I'm laughing, baby?" he asked with an unpleasant smile. He grabbed my ankle again and twisted it hard. "Turn the fuck over and don't even think of trying one of your cute little black belt moves or I swear to fuck I'll bring Polly in to deal with you."

"Wouldn't you rather play cards with me, Marvin?" I asked, losing my mind totally. "I'd love to play a real match instead of always losing on purpose to you to make you feel superior."

"Shut the fuck up," Marvin growled, backhanding me again. 

This time, my tooth cut the inside of my cheek and I tasted blood.

Marvin bent and grabbing my throat, commanded, "And turn the fuck over, bitch."

I gave him a filthy look; I didn't doubt his threat about Polly. I shut my mouth and turned over, praying if I was compliant he'd stop this sooner. He seemed bent on dragging it out, however, as he leaned over me, his lips near my ear.

"Cameron, don't you understand anything?" he asked, his voice softer, almost pleading. "You fucking belong to me. I pay you, I dress you, I give you a roof over your head. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be slumming it up on the floor, dealing blackjack to every drunk loser and bored housewife from Silver City to fucking Utica." He yanked my hair. "You're mine! Mine! And you fucking gave yourself to that schmuck like a two bit slut! Bitch!"

Without warning he threw my skirt up over my back and began bringing down the belt on my backside, over and over. There was no finesse to his blows, they were angry, violent stokes that I jerked and screamed under. Even more mortifying was feeling the sting of tears behind my eyelids and the stunning realization that I was more worried for Phillip than myself now that Marvin knew. How could I have been such an idiot?

He paused a moment and I dared to open my eye. Still determined to hide my pain, I spat a mouthful of blood at him, smearing his clean shaven cheek. 

My action brought a fresh wave of anger to his face. He railed me with the belt and I took it, still holding back tears and sobs, gritting my teeth against the pain. There was no telling how long he went on. It felt like an eternity while I stupidly thought that the longer I lay still and took it, the sooner he'd stop. When he finally did pause, I felt like my whole body was on fire and my ears were ringing. I was shaking from holding in the sobs. 

"You fucking whore," Marvin said, breathless as he stood over me. "With your ungrateful, fucking whore mouth. I could kill you. I fucking own you, bitch!" Another strike. Another mortifying mewling sob. "You understand? You're mine until I tell I tell you it's over. And that won't be for a very long time, my dear girl..."

He struck me a dozen more times, but I had grown numb to it by then.

He lapsed into silence but his heavy breathing filled the room. I heard the jingle of the belt hit the floor and I slowly opened my eyes to stare up at him, meeting his icy stare with a narrowed gaze not even trying to hide my utter contempt for him. He slowly pushed up and away from me and I hissed when his hand touched my burning backside. He traced the welts torturously, knowing he was hurting me and enjoying it.

"Why, Cam?" he asked, his voice soft like a plea. "Why? I love you...I thought you loved me, baby...why? When I've been nothing but generous to you, babe. Why'd you make me do this to you?"

I stared at him in silence.

"You got nothing to say to me?" he asked archly, all softness leaving him.

I blinked slowly and looked away from him. "No, Marvin," I said coldly, my voice cracking. 

He chuckled, his hand smacking my sore ass, making me cry out. It was playful this time, not hard, but it hurt like fire because of the belt strokes from earlier. He laughed at the genuine fear in my eyes. I wanted so badly crush his larynx with a well-placed punch; and I could do it too. But the looming threat of Polly kept me lying there still and docile, fingers curled uselessly into fists at my side.

"You worried about lover boy?"

I turned away from him and he let me. Keeping my back to him I asked, "What are you planning to do...?"

"Don't worry, babe," Marvin crooned, his civil tone returning. "I'm not gonna beat him down too badly. He may even walk away a richer man than when he came in. But mark me, Cameron, there's two things he ain't walking away with. That's you and this kid you're carrying."

I whipped my head around to look at him, all pretense gone, not caring that I spat blood as I asked scornfully, "What could you possibly hope to gain from all this Marvin?" 

Marvin grinned his shark's grin at me. "You'll figure it out, baby. In the meantime, I want you to fix your face, get dressed and go pick up lover boy. It's gonna be a night to remember."

"Wait," I said, starting up from where I sat. I stared at him. "Why?"

That damned shark's grin stayed in place and boded no good for either of us. "I figured I can give you this, babe. After all, when this is over you're never seeing him again. And you're gonna tell him so. Tonight. Don't even think of pulling any fast ones." Marvin held my face almost tenderly. "You'll be a good girl from now on, won't you, baby? Now that I know your weakness for the boy."

I jerked my face out of his grip, my brow lowering. That only made him laugh and pinch my cheek.

He started to go but then stopped as if he remembered something. "Oh, yeah. I've rented a car...with a driver. He's already waiting so there'll be no funny business. And wear the red Dior dress..."

I stared up at him wrathfully. Son of a bitch. All bets were off now.

***

I sat in the back of the town car wearing the slinky, long red dress Marvin had picked out for me. It had a slit on the right side all the way up to my hip and a plunging neckline that left little to the imagination. The fabric was clingy and draped over my figure fetchingly and sparkled like rubies. I crossed my legs and circled my foot nervously, staring down at the matching red stiletto incasing it. I glanced at the driver, bland-faced and ordinary looking. He had spared me a single glance since the drive began; I pushed the button to raise the dividing glass between the front and back seats and texted Phillip.

If Phillip thought it was a little odd that Marvin had sent me in his own car to pick him up his face didn't show it. When he opened the car door he hunched over and took in the luxurious interior, his eyes finally coming to rest on me, glinting with ever-present mischief and fun; while I took in his dark blue three piece suit, white button down, gray silk tie and...were those mother fucking cuff links? My mouth dropped at the glint of gold at his French cuffs. Son of a bitch...he had no idea what he was in for and he had decided to go into it by making fun? His usually wavy hair was swept straight back behind his ears and held in place with something...gel, I supposed...the ends curling adorably at his nape, his ears sticking out like two jug handles.

"You look like dessert," he observed, his eyes on my barely concealed breasts.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked him sharply. "You look like a Jewish Huckleberry Finn."

He laughed loudly, his eyes, full of mischief, danced up and down my figure. "I thought I'd dress the part, peach," he stated cheekily. "You don't approve?"

A smile twitched at my lips and I looked away, sighed and shook my head. "They're going to think you're making fun of them," I said.

"Piss on them," he murmured, his eyes moving all over my face, clearly not thinking of the game at all. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Should I have worn my zoot suit instead?"

"Phillip, stop," I said trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. I looked pointedly at the back of the driver's head.

He snapped his fingers. "Shit, I forgot my pocket watch."

"Ok, Maverick, that's enough," I said biting my lip. "Are you not taking this seriously at all?"

"The game I take seriously. Marvin Goff, not so much."

I leaned toward him, wide eyed. "Then you're a fool," I whispered urgently.

He gave me that dubious look I'd seen him give his brothers so often when they were telling him to grow the fuck up. Then his eyes drifted down my low décolletage, and I shivered as he traced a long finger down my sternum and nearly to my naval, the flesh on flagrant display for him.

That small, simple act from him had my heart careening wildly and I was acute aware of the secret I carried...literally. I wanted to burst with the news but, no. Not yet. I was a good enough gambler to know when to keep it close to the vest and bide my time. Besides, Phillip hardly needed the distraction.

I felt his large warm hand cover my thigh, the thin fabric of my dress an insubstantial barrier between us. I turn my head slowly and look down at the long fingers curled possessively around me. Then my eyes trekked up his arm to his face and I met his eyes. God damn it, he may have done it for a joke but he looked so good and I was unashamedly turned on by it. I was longing to slide my fingers through the dark waves of his hair, break up whatever crap was on it, and feel the little curls at his ears and the nape of his neck tickling my skin.

The town car had begun moving smoothly through the traffic and I knew we had twenty minutes tops before we reached our destination. The partition dividing the front seat from the back was still up and the driver seemed oblivious to us.

I didn't think about the consequences, just the hunger in those beautiful dark eyes as they ran all over my face and I threw one leg over his lap and straddled him. How could I have ever once thought I hated him? I leaned down and captured his lips with mine, kissing him hungrily while raking my fingers through his hair. 

Phillip's hands were all over me, his fingertips caressing me through the thin fabric of my dress, drawing vertical figures lazily along my spine and ribs. My skirt was hiked up around my waist as I settled my core right against his groin, grinding his already hard cock and groaning at the delicious feel of him between my thighs.

"Cam," he whispered into my hair. "I wanna fuck you."

This was followed by his insinuating his hand between us and plucking at my thong, his long fingers teasing my labia and clit. I giggled against his lips. The danger we were in only heightened my arousal. The sting of the welts left on my backside by Marvin alerted me to the reality of the situation. Still.

"Let me do something," I murmured.

I reached down and removed his hand while at the same time dismounting and settled on my knees next to him. He watched me, lips parted and kissed swollen, hair in a bit of disarray. I adored him at that moment. I locked eyes with him as I reached for his zipper and gently slid it down. I saw his dark eyes widen infinitesimally as I dropped to floor of the town car on my knees. I lowered my lips to him and saw his fingers tighten on the edge of the leather seat just before I closed my eyes and took him in my mouth. 

It was better than I could have ever imagined. He was hard as a rock, hot steel wrapped in satin and I moaned at the taste and feel of him in my mouth. I wanted to swallow his whole cock, but I couldn't. I went down as far as I could before I gagged, then came back up, humming in appreciation of how delicious he was. The icing on the cupcake was his reactions to what I was doing, his little sounds he made, the way his fingers tightened and loosened alternately on the car seat, and the barely controlled roll of his hips as he tried not to thrust into my mouth. I smiled around him, then took him deep again. As I sucked in my cheeks and pulled slowly back up, I glanced up at him. He was breathing heavily, his beautiful lips parted, his eyes glued to me and everything I was doing. He was slowly coming undone and I loved it.

I released him with a pop and drew messy, wet circles with the tip of his cock all over and around my lips, teasing him with tempting little flicks of my tongue.

"Cam..." he pleaded breathlessly. "Please..."

I hummed as if I were licking an ice cream cone.

I licked one long strip up the underside of his cock, slurping up the precum as I closed my lips over the tip again. His hands lifted a fraction of an inch from the edge of the seat, hovered hesitantly a moment, then began stroking my long hair, sweeping it to one side so that he could watch me.

I could hear his panting increase, his hips rolling against me in earnest now. He stroked and stroked at my hair and I prayed he wouldn't grab it and slam me down on him. But he didn't...he seemed more than content to let me set the pace and just sift my hair through his long fingers. 

"Cam," I heard him say again, his fingertips massaging my scalp frantically. "Shit...Cam, you need to...I'm gonna blow in your mouth if you don't...oh...fuck....fuuuuuuckkkk."

"Then fucking do it," I said, fisting his shaft before returning it to my mouth. 

I went down again taking him deep and heard his strangled groan, felt his hand stirring restlessly in my hair, then another deep groan as I felt the first warm, creamy shots all over my tongue. I drank him greedily, milking every last drop, savoring his flavor and the helpless sounds he made as he sagged against the seat back. At last I slowly released his softening cock and raised my eyes to his. I ran my tongue around my lipstick smeared lips. Phillip smiled lazily down at me and one hand fumbled a bit in his breast pocket.

Withdrawing a white pocket silk, he presented it to me. I stared at it, then at him, my lips curving into an unbelieving smile. He really had gone all out. Smirking, my eyes never leaving his, I took the pocket silk and dabbed daintily at my mouth. Phillip let out a low, deep laugh, his Adam's apple bobbing, he lips parting in a grin over his teeth. Smiling I neatly folded the lipstick and come stained silk, and stuffed it back in his breast pocket.

Phillip caught my hand and turned it over and began kissing my fingers, palm, and wrist. When he nipped at my veins I gasped sharply. He suddenly pulled me up off my knees and over his lap and before I could stop him, had playfully began hiking my dress up.

"Phillip, no...!"

"Oh, Cammy, what a naughty girl you are to fucking go down on..." He stopped abruptly.

I struggled and kicked my legs in the air while also trying to pull my dress back down. But it was like swimming against the tide. No longer teasing, Phillip's insistent hand gathered my skirts up and up and up, exposing, I knew, the red angry welts on my ass and thighs.

"The fuck?" he murmured. "Cameron?"

I jumped when one of his hands touched my wounds. His grip had loosened and I used his lapse to jerk my gown back down over my red striped backside and push myself off his lap. I winced at the discomfort as I settled back on the seat next to him; but his eyes were glued to me.

"Cameron?" he asked, his voice harsh and staccato in the dim car interior. 

I didn't answer him, merely opened my evening bag, took out my lipstick and compact and began repairing my makeup. 

"Cameron, will you fucking..." he stopped, obviously at a loss for once. "He did that to you."

It was a statement, not a question. So I didn't answer. I capped the lipstick and replaced it and the compact in my purse. "It's nothing, Phillip. Some...rough play is all."

Phillip stared at me until I met his eyes and gave him a look that asked is there a problem. His eyes narrowed and he looked mutinous. "That's not..."

"What would you know about it?" I snapped, then looked away regretting my harsh tone.

"I know I don't have to mark you up to know you're mine."

"I'm not his! I'm not yours either for that matter," I sighed. "Phillip this is not the time or place to discuss this...this is exactly what he wants! You angry at him!"

Phillip huffed. "Fuck him! There's no discussion, Cameron. You're leaving him. You belong with me."

I shot him a look. "You belong in a cave! For your information, I plan on leaving him, but not because of...this. I can stand a little rough handling...there's other considerations." I looked down at my lap. 

Phillip leaned over towards me, taking my chin and turning my face back towards his. "Well here's one more consideration you can add to that pile. I love you. And Goff is gonna regret he ever laid a hand on you."


	17. Master of the Game

Polly opened the set of French doors and then stood aside for Phillip and me to enter ahead of him. My eyes swiftly took in the room I had never seen before; it was small in comparison to the other rooms in the rest of the house, perfect for an intimate game of eight. The dark wood paneled walls, single chandelier, and round red baize covered table in the center of the room gave it the look of an old fashioned gambling parlor. The floors were highly polished wood with a large Turkish carpet in the center. Along the walls were additional chairs to accommodate at least a dozen gamblers. The scent of bourbon and tobacco mingled with various expensive colognes. The atmosphere was close, warm, and decidedly male-centric. And like me, I could tell Phillip thought it was all just a bit absurd.

I rolled my eyes subtly as we entered and saw the six gamblers seated silent and tight lipped around the table on armless red velvet tufted chairs with Marvin holding court. His eyes looked beady and suspicious as he surveyed us. I was a step ahead of Phillip and, playing my part well, went over to where Marvin stood. He held his arms out to me, placing his cool hands on my bare shoulders and leaning in to kiss me. I shivered.

"Gentlemen," he said, smiling benignly. "My good luck charm and lovely wife to be, Cameron." He looked at Phillip as he held me to the side. "Ah, Mr. Altman," he said as if he was surprised to see Phillip there. "So happy you could join us...it's gonna be a gasser."

I couldn't look at Phillip as Marvin's arm clamped around my shoulders, pulling me tightly to his side. I turned my head and gave the shark a wide smile, all charm and acquiescence. The perfect railbird. For now. 

"Oh, no, Martin, the pleasure's all mine," Phillip replied smoothly. 

His eyes innocently met mine and I bit tongue to keep from giggling at his deliberate use of the wrong name. The other men at the table sat up straight and stared at him. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Oh, shit," Phillip said with a sheepish smile, his dimples pressing in. "I mean Marvin. Sorry. Marvin."

The phony smile had faded from Marvin's face and he indicated a chair at the table. "Please. Have a seat." 

Introductions were made, hands shaken, and the usual pleasantries exchanged. At least as far as I could see these men had come simply to gamble and didn't mind the insinuation of an eighth unknown player into their midst. Little did they know that for Marvin this was personal.

Phillip sat between two men I remembered having seen once before at the Borgata; the rotund attorney from Philadelphia, Richard Aptowitz, although he went by Rick with his friends. The other was a slender built restauranteur from Chicago named Saul Russo. Both had enjoyed Leslie's favors more than once, courtesy of me. When I thought about that now it gave me the creeps. I lifted my eyes to Phillip's who was fortuitously seated across from Marvin and me. Everything had changed for me, and this guy I used to hate had changed it. 

"What's the game, Marv?" Ricky asked.

"Five card draw." Marvin looked at Phillip. "That's what you played when you beat Cam down, wasn't it, Altman?"

Phillip looked highly amused but was trying to hide it. "Yes," he answered slowly as if Marvin was an imbecile. "Yes it was."

Marvin's eyes were cold as marble as he stared Phillip down. The other men might as well have not been in the room.

"Well, then," he said turning to look up at me where I perched on his chair arm. "Cam, divvy up the chips and explain the rules."

I took a deep breath and slowly got to my feet. I felt all eyes on me as I strutted around the table in that clinging dress and set a chip holder down in front of each player. "The game is five card draw," I repeated in a monotone. "Aces are high. No wild cards. Fifty to ante..."

"A hundred."

I looked at Marvin sharply. I had just set the chips down in front of Phillip when he spoke. I arched an eyebrow at him. Marvin slapped two chips down in the middle of the table.

"I haven't even dealt the..." I started to say.

"A hundred to ante," Marvin repeated, smiling widely.

Phillip leaned forward and pulled the chips towards him, his hand deliberately brushing mine as he did so. "A hundred it is," he said agreeably, tossing in his ante.

The other men looked at each other. "It's usually fifty, Marv," Saul remarked.

"Well, tonight's game has higher stakes, Saul," Marvin retorted.

Saul held up his hands in surrender. "Fine by me, Marv, whatever." He tossed in his hundred. "A little irregular, but..."

Marvin leaned forward. "You can sit it out if you don't like the odds, Saul."

The other players threw in their antes and I rolled my eyes and continued, "No one leaves the room while dealing is taking place. If you should decide to fold and leave the game you must wait until all bets have been placed and play is over when all players have shown their hands." I looked around the table, avoiding Phillip's eyes as I did. "Any questions, gentlemen?"

No one said anything. I shuffled and began to deal the cards. I kept my attention on the comforting feeling of the cards sliding through my fingers, easy and slick as ice. I only glanced briefly at Phillip when I threw cards his way. He was staring at me the entire time, that sly smile on his face as if he wanted to eat me up. I looked down at the deck with a frown, trying to convey to him that he'd better take this seriously and not fuck around.

Each player picked up his hand.

"So, Altman, what work do you do?" Rick Aptowitz asked, rearranging his hand and studying it closely with a practiced, critical eye.

Phillip, ever the people person, launched right into a soliloquy about the family business. "My dad started it when he and my mom first married..."

Two players threw in a few cards and I dealt them some new ones. Phillip threw in two. I tossed two more facedown in his direction. Saul lit up a cigarette and I dutifully brought a crystal ashtray to the table.

"...my brothers who thought I was pretty much useless at anything I did...but then there was this one very difficult client..."

Marvin glared at Phillip and tossed two cards away. 

"...and it's amazing what you can accomplish if you take a few clients for a drink or two. Show 'em a good time. You know, gets things nice and lubricated."

I felt my face grow red. Marvin's eyes narrowed in pure hate while three of the players guffawed loudly. He tossed in another hundred and the rest followed suit. Phillip was still going as he tossed in his hundred.

"Fucking lost in transit...and you'll never guess where the mother fucking shipment ended up. Carmel-by-the-Sea. Fucking washed up on the beach."

Rick frowned and Saul stared. Marvin was practically growling and I tried desperately not to laugh. Johnny Akerman, a business owner, was cackling as he listened to Phillip and threw his chips in.

"Mother fucking foreign freighters," Johnny grumbled. "Not worth the trouble." 

"Exactly," Phillip agreed amicably, then waved his hand emphatically. "That's when I told my brother no more fucking baseball gloves from China. All American made from now on."

Johnny thumped the table in agreement. "Amen to that, son."

"Are we playing poker or are we chit chatting?" Marvin demanded, his face red.

A few throats were cleared and Phillip looked sheepish. "Oh shit, that's so rude of me. Sorry, Marlin."

A dead silence descended on the table. A few of the players shifted uncomfortably in their chairs while Marvin continued to stare daggers at Phillip. Phillip seemed oblivious to the tension in the room but I knew he was well aware of what was going on. He looked around the table, a benevolent smile on his face. Marvin called. 

"Three sixes," he said triumphantly, laying his hand out faceup.

How appropriate, I thought.

Phillip looked cool as he fanned out his own hand. "Oh, well fuck, I just have two small pair..."

My eyes widened. Two red eights and two black eights. Shit. Two pair indeed. 

A muscle in Marvin's jaw twitched as Phillip reached out and pulled the kitty in towards him with a wide grin. Rick chuffed in amusement.

"So, we actually call that four of a kind..." Rick chuckled.

"He fucking knows what it is!" Marvin thundered.

Everyone at the table either flinched or jumped, except for Phillip and I. I looked away over towards the small bar, nonchalantly swinging my leg from my perch on the arm of Marvin's chair.

Marvin leaned forward, ignoring everyone else in the room except Phillip. "I don't think that hand should count," he said in a low gravelly voice.

My head whipped back around. Staring at Marvin, I frowned. 

Phillip laughed. "Why not?" he asked evenly.

Marvin was red-faced. "Because my mind wasn't on the fucking game, Altman. You were sitting over there bullshitting and I couldn't concentrate."

"Oh come on, Marv..." Saul began.

Rick and Johnny chuckled and jiggled their legs nervously. The other men stayed quiet waiting to see how this would play out. 

Phillip looked chagrined. He held up both hands and bowed his head in mock submission. "I agree, Marlin...fuck...I mean Marvin. I'll be quiet from now on."

I shuffled again and dealt. This time the table was quiet except the soft murmurs of bets being placed and called. Rick, Saul, and Phillip stayed in the play while the others folded. Marvin studied his hand and I did as well. He was holding two queens. He pushed five hundred into the kitty and looked up at the other players. Phillip stared at his hand with a tight frown and my heart fell.

Saul folded and Rick saw Marvin's bet. I think he was holding either a high pair or three of a kind. I looked at Phillip again. Finally his face relaxed and he pushed five hundred in along with an additional five. My eyes widened. He must have a flush...unless...

Marvin huffed. "Fold," he said in disgruntlement.

Saul threw his own cards down with a roll of his eyes and Phillip beamed as he collected the kitty. When he discarded his hand two of the cards flipped faceup. A red two and a black five. Before I could collect them, Marvin pounced on them like a cat. 

"You had nothing!" he cried, showing the table the two cards.

Phillip looked nonplussed. "Oh no, if you look I did have something...a small pair. Of twos." Phillip turned over one of the facedown cards. A two of clubs.

Marvin was about to lose it. "It's still bullshit! You were bluffing...fucking unbelievable."

Phillip sat back and folded his arms. "I'm sorry...is bluffing against the rules?"

"Hell no, kid," Johnny chuckled. "It's the art of the game."

Marvin pinched my ass hard enough to make me jump. "Babe, go get us something to drink. You know what I like." He pushed me up and off the arm of his chair, towards the bar. "Make yourself a little toddy, sweetheart." He snapped. "Oh damn...I forgot, you can't drink."

I froze in place. You could have heard a pin drop. I swallowed hard, and continued to the bar where I asked everyone's pleasure in my brightest voice. I didn't miss Phillip's speculative gaze as I set the drinks down in front of the players. He declined a drink but followed me with his eyes around the room. Marvin seemed pleased with himself as he sipped his whiskey. He felt he had the upper hand again. 

Marvin won the next hand. And the next and the next. His laugh made me sick to my stomach as he collected the kitty for the third time in a row. Rick won the next hand. Then Saul won two. Phillip began folding frequently, his chips getting lower and lower. He was definitely distracted and I could have killed Marvin. I avoided Phillip's gaze but he kept trying to catch my eye throughout the evening. The players slowly began to dwindle until it was only Marvin, Phillip, and Johnny Akerman remaining. 

"See you next time, Marv!" Rick said yawning as he slipped into the jacket he had discarded hours ago. "Good to meet you, Phillip. Hopefully we'll play another round sometime." He went out, followed by Saul.

I looked at the clock. We had started at nine o'clock and it was now creeping up on two in the morning.

Phillip, stripped down to his vest and shirtsleeves, face devoid of expression. stared hard at the hand he held. Marvin was disconcerted by his own hand. He had nothing...not even after drawing four, only a single ace. He would either fold or play his ace high with a bluff. Phillip tossed in a hundred. Grinning like a shark, Marvin raised him another hundred. I had managed to sneak a peek at Johnny's hand and knew he had a small flush. Phillip's hand was a mystery to me. I slowly chewed on a pinky nail.

Johnny saw Marvin's bet and looked at Phillip. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he called and raised. Shit. This wasn't good. I hoped he wasn't bluffing.

He laid his hand out and folded his arms. Three aces and a pair of queens. A full house. I raised my eyes to his in disbelief. Johnny threw down his cards, cursing.

"You guys are too rich for my blood," he quipped. "I fold. For the night."

Johnny got up and was barely acknowledged by either Marvin or Phillip who stared daggers at each other. I dutifully went and got Johnny's coat and he thanked me before hurrying out into what I now saw was a wet, rainy early morning. 

Marvin's chips still far outweighed Phillip's even as Phillip reached for the kitty to add to his depleted pile. Marvin's good mood evaporated just like that. But this time Phillip wasn't fucking around. He shot Marvin a barely concealed look of contempt and then raised his eyebrows as if to ask, is there a problem. 

I rapidly shuffled and dealt again. I could feel Marvin's eyes on my hands moving deft and quick as they tossed five cards in an alternate pattern across the table. I offered Phillip a small smile when I caught his eye.

Play continued with bluff after bluff and fold after fold, no one really outplaying the other. They were like two opposing football teams kicking field goals with each possession of the ball. My anxiety grew by the minute. At least it looked to me as if Phillip was indeed walking away with more than he had come in with. I just wanted it to be over.

"Two jacks and an ace high," Marvin announced smugly, spreading his hand out across the red baize.

Phillip sat forward suddenly and whistled. "Whew...good thing I had these three sevens." He fanned his cards out and folded his arms, chuckling.

I hid my smile behind my hand. Marvin, clearly unhappy with the play, took the one advantage he had. He reached down and caressed my thigh through the slit of my dress, then held his empty glass up to me.

"Get me another one, babe," he said, never taking his eyes from Phillip.

Phillip's eyes bore into Marvin. "Would it kill you to ask her instead of commanding her?" he asked.

Silence once more descended and I paused in the act of going over to the bar, shooting Phillip a warning look. I glanced uncomfortably back and forth between Marvin and Phillip, two alphas, hackles raised. Out for blood.

Marvin finally broke the silence with a huff of amusement. "That's cute, Altman. You've obviously never taken a woman in hand." 

"Never had to," Phillip returned fire.

I was tingling with euphoria from scalp to toes as I slowly turned and looked at Phillip. Big mistake. Marvin caught me looking, a small smile curving my lips, and cleared his throat.

"Cameron, I believe I made a request of you," he said sharply.

My eyes flicked to his briefly and I turned on my heel and went to pour his drink. 

"So, you think the pussy's in charge, Altman?" Marvin asked crassly.

I dropped an ice cube on the floor and turned around.

Phillip let the ghost of smile turn up the corners of his lips as he stared into Marvin's cold blue eyes. "Oh, I think there's definitely a pussy in charge here."

Marvin blanched and leaned towards Phillip. "What the fuck are you implying?"

My eyes, wide with apprehension, darted back and forth between the two of them. Phillip looked cool and calm, I desperately wished he'd look at me, but he didn't. He continued to stare Marvin down, his eyes darkening. He leaned forward, his forearms resting on the red baize table.

"I'm not implying anything, I'm saying it."

I gasped and the whiskey glass slipped through my hand. It hit the polished wood floor and shattered into thousands of pieces, expensive whiskey splashing everywhere and staining the priceless Turkish rug. Phillip, I mouthed. But he still wasn't looking at me.

Marvin's lips turned down at the corners and his brow lowered. "Someone should teach you some manners," he said savagely, rising to his feet.

Phillip rose too, his eyes boring hole into Marvin. "Oh, you think you can?"

I stepped forward. "Hey! Stop...stop it now. Look...let's just drop the temperature a little. This is a poker game..." I began.

Marvin waved me off and spoke to Phillip, "You think you're gonna come onto my turf, take what's mine and get away with it, Altman?"

Phillip leaned forward planting two hands on the table, his eyes defiant and challenging. "Are you talking about the kitty, Marlin? 'Cause I won that fair and square."

"Stop calling me Marlin! You know God damned well what I'm talking about!" Marvin screamed.

Phillip's eyebrows went up. "Ohhhhhh," he drawled as if a light had just go on. "You mean that."

The emphasis he placed on the word that made the heat flood my cheeks and my belly clench. I could only stand and stare at the both of them. 

Phillip's eyes never left Marvin's face. He had balls, I'd give him that. "You don't own her, Goff."

Marvin laughed coldly, baring his teeth in an unpleasant sneer. "Wanna bet, Altman?"

Phillip's eyes narrowed. "Not really. I've wasted enough time on your little game, you cut rate, impotent cunt."

Marvin's chin quivered, his eyes twitched and he reached into his suit jacket. "Bitch!" he screamed, referring to me but looking at Phillip.

It happened so quickly. I saw the glint of metal as the gun flashed into Marvin's hand, Phillip straightened from where he was leaning over the table, giving Marvin a clean shot, and I lost my mind. 

I was standing just close enough.

"No!" I screamed, snapping my foot out like a whip, the toe of my stiletto catching Marvin's wrist hard instead of the gun barrel as I'd intended. God damn! I felt the shock of the impact go up my leg just as the gun went off and was sure I'd cracked Marvin's bone when I heard his cry of pain. 

The gun spun out of Marvin's limp grasp and landed somewhere over by the bar. I yelled at Phillip before my eyes took in the damage. I saw blood. I saw him crumpled on the floor groaning, clutching his middle and my heart stopped. 

"Polly!" I heard Marvin scream at the top of his lungs. He collapsed to his knees, holding his injured hand close to his chest glaring at me. "Come get this fucking bitch!"

The French doors swung open and Polly emerged from the shadows of the corridor, along with several men and a couple of women in dark suits brandishing guns. I didn't even process what was happening; I ran to Phillip's side dropping to my knees.

"Phillip..." I whispered in shock. "Oh my God...it's all my fault. All my fault." I was whispered frantically, my hands covering his that were held tight to his lower abdomen.

He couldn't speak...he just groaned, deep and guttural, slicing my heart in half.

"Someone call a fucking ambulance!" I screamed.

But somehow, paramedics were already there. They rushed past me, a female EMT taking me by the shoulders and gently pulling me away. Suddenly other voices penetrated the fog in my brain.

"Marvin Goff, you're under arrest for wire fraud, pandering, and procuring. You have the right to remain silent..."

In my shocked state I realized the room was flooded with police. 

"The fuck, Polly!" Marvin was thundering. "You fuckin' narced on me? You backward ass rat! I'll have you fucking snuffed for this...!"

I didn't hear what the officers were saying to Marvin. I only saw the paramedics rush in, past me to where Phillip still lay curled up on the floor. Tears blurred my vision as I swung my gaze to a man in a dark suit who had come up next to me. Feds. Feds everywhere and I was confused and scared as shit. What was going on?

The man whose badge read Det. Sgt. Asbury said, "Ms. Green? I need you to come with us to answer some questions."

"What? No! Please, you have to let me see him. He's my..." I stopped. My chin wobbled and my lower lip trembled. "My...good friend," I finished lamely.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this won't take long," the man said in a clipped, cool voice. He held out his hand indicating I should precede him out of the room. "Please..."

"But I don't know anything about this!" I cried, trying to see over the swarm of bodies in the room and hear what was going on beside Phillip over the cacophony of Marvin and the rest of the Feds. "Please! Just let me make sure..."

"Ms. Greene, it's imperative that you come with us," a tall attractive black woman said sharply, stepping in to take over. The name badge on her lanyard read Det. Lt. Brannigan. "He's being taken to the hospital. They're taking very good care of him over there. There's nothing you can do to help. Please, cooperate, Ms. Greene."

Det. Sgt. Asbury looked me over in my skimpy outfit and, as if on a whim, grabbed Phillip's suit jacket, still hanging over the back of his chair. He gently draped it across my bare shoulders in a show of gallantry and gave me a subtle nudge.

"Let's go," he murmured.

As I was led from the room between the two detectives, I looked over my shoulder and watched as a female paramedic pulled Phillip's bloodied hand away from his wound. It was so red...so much red. Nausea rolled over me like a breaker...I stumbled and knelt down on the Persian runner in the corridor and promptly vomited all over the priceless antique.


	18. Caged Bird Sings

It was nine o'clock in the morning and I had been sitting in the hospital waiting room with Aaron for over two hours. The interrogation down at police headquarters had been simple, cut and dry. Marvin had evidently been wire tapping his opponents' campaign headquarters and someone had squawked about the escort service. He was also now facing charges of aggravated assault and attempted murder. I was assured of immunity for having been his business partner if I agreed to turn states evidence, as had Polly. I shook my head and I lifted the styrofoam cup of bitter hospital coffee to my lips and took a sip. I scalded my lips and tongue but I didn't care. 

Who would have thought a roughened thug like Polly D'Amato would turn out to be an unlikely hero? It was due to his alerting the police about the location of the poker game that night that had led to the successful bust and probably saved our lives. 

Det. Lt. Brannigan explained to me that all they really needed from me was Marvin's many passwords and security codes. Which he had stupidly given me before he began to mistrust me. Despite my emotional upheaval, the bout of vomiting occasioned by pregnancy hormones, and being worried sick about Phillip and the unknown, I was able to bleat out the various names, numbers, and figures. I gave them everything they wanted and then some. They were delighted with my cooperation. I sang like the freed railbird I was.

When the kindly Det. Sgt. Asbury offered me a ride to the hospital, I jumped on it. I hurriedly texted Aaron to meet me there.

It was Aaron who had called and texted Phillip's family and I knew with a knot of dread in my stomach that they were en route as we sat there. I was bracing myself, not only for the wrath of the family Altman but for word of Phillip. Aaron informed me he was in surgery as soon as I got there.

My brother had been thoughtful enough to bring me a pair of jeans and and an old Syracuse tee shirt once I had called him and told him what was going on. The red Dior dress was wadded up in the trash can of the ladies room here on the surgical floor. After changing I took a long look at the skating rink sized diamond on my finger. Anger and hatred came boiling up to the surface...mostly directed at myself. I tore the ring savagely from my finger. I dropped it into the toilet and flushed.

"That's where that goes," I said aloud to myself. 

Now, still huddled inside Phillip's suit jacket, hugging it to me and breathing in his scent every now and then for comfort, I tried not to torture myself with should-haves and what-might-have-beens. It was nearly impossible though as I replayed the scene over and over in my head like a sick masochist, forever watching that gun go off in a loop as my foot made contact with Marvin's wrist too late. My phone kept vibrating with a constant flow of texts from Leslie and Iva. 

Iva: wth is going on???? Feds just raided my desk and your office!

Leslie: Cam? The police were just at my place! What the fuck is happening????

Then again...

Leslie: I was entertaining a senator!

Leslie: IN BED

Leslie: Cam???

Leslie: Cam!!! Talk to me!!!!

Iva: Cam where r u?? Please answer me.

Finally I texted them both the same message:

Marvin Goff is a cut rate impotent cunt. And he's under arrest.

Then I powered off my phone. I only cared to talk to one person that night and he wouldn't be texting me. A sudden sob escaped my lips. I hadn't allowed myself to cry at all until now. I hung my head and like a flood gate, tears were dripping freely into my lap.

Aaron began roughly rubbing my back. "Hey, he's gonna be alright..."

"It's all my fault, Aaron!" I cried, collapsing against my brother's broad shoulder. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me..." I hiccupped. 

"Well you can say that again," said a sharp female voice.

I sniffed and sat up, looking towards the owner of the voice. Wiping away my tears with the back of my hand, I saw Phillip's mother, Hillary, looking like a petite avenging angel standing there. She looked at me like I was dirt. Paul and Annie were close behind her, Annie clinging to Paul's arm. Paul looked strained and avoided my eyes. Annie had been crying and was biting her lip as if she was dreading a scene. I stood up shakily. My earlier bout of nausea and vomiting had left me feeling faint and unsteady.

"M-Mrs. Altman..." I began in a trembling voice that was rough from crying. "I..."

Aaron had also risen and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"Where is he?" she asked Aaron, ignoring me and looking over my shoulder at my brother.

Aaron answered in his steady voice. "Surgery. We haven't had word since..."

But Hillary Altman was already marching away from us, her heels beating a sharp staccato on the hospital linoleum as she made a beeline for the nurses station and began demanding answers. I turned to Paul.

"Paul," I began, my voice still ragged. "I'm so... so sorry. I don't know what to say."

Paul raised his eyebrows his gaze focused on my shoulder, still not meeting my eyes. "Yeah, well I'm not sure what to say myself. Phillip was always..." His hands fluttered at his sides as if he was having trouble coming up with a proper adjective. "Impulsive," he finally said. "He..."

Whatever Paul had been about to say was interrupted by the return of Mrs. Altman. She pointedly ignored my brother and me and addressed Paul and Annie.

"Well according to the charge nurse, he's just now out of surgery and in recovery now so we can go see him."

I know the relief and eagerness must have shown in my face as I took a deep breath. "Is he...?"

But Mrs. Altman was quick to cut me off with a sharp look in my direction.

"Family only," she said pointedly.

Annie spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "But Aaron and Cam are like family. I'm sure Phillip would want to see..."

"He's not going to be seeing anyone either way. He's still under, according to the nurse and could be hours before he wakes up. I don't make the rules, the doctors do," Hillary Altman replied harshly. "Now do the two of you want to go and see your brother or do you want to stand around out here and yap?"

Paul looked at the floor and submissively followed his mother while Annie shot me an apologetic look. All I could do was stand in shocked silence and stare at the opposite wall while tears blurred my vision. He was going to wake up and I wouldn't be there. I turned to Aaron and saw him staring at me with a kind of pitying look. I went back to my chair and sat down. Aaron dropped into the chair next to me with a deep sigh. 

"You know, you could have saved everyone a whole hell of a lot of trouble, Cameron, if you just said yes the first time he asked you out."

He had meant it to be funny, to lighten the mood. But the awful truth was, he was right. And I had so wanted to say yes to him, so many times over the years. But my stubborn pride and superior attitude had held me back. I had thought so highly of myself. I could do so much better than the black sheep, the Altman family screw-up, the loser.

I hunched forward, forehead in hands, and burst into tears. "This is exactly how I knew it would be! His whole family hates me!" I looked down at my lap, shoulder shaking, as a strangled sob escape my throat. "And I don't blame them. I hate me too!"

Aaron sat down beside me and slung a beefy arm around my shoulders. "Now come on, Cam, enough with the pity party. Phillip's gonna need you to pull yourself together. He's probably got a long road to recovery ahead of him and what good are you going to be to him if you're constantly crying and feeling sorry for yourself?"

I gulped and swallowed back a sob. "Well, he'd do well to be rid of me now!"

Aaron started laughing. "Oh-ho! Nobody can say that but Phillip and if that's what you think then you don't know Phillip very well. You are all he ever fucking talks about! It's fucking nauseating! Don't you get it Cameron? The guy has been head over heels in love with you since you were teenagers! And you love him too, you just been in denial all these years."

I sniffed and lifted my head looking my brother straight in the eye as a fat teardrop rolled out of each eye. "Of course I love him! What the hell did you think all these years, Aaron?"

"Then why did you treat him so shitty?" Aaron asked. 

I held my head in my hands, looking down at the cream and brown hospital linoleum. "Because I thought he was a womanizer! And I... I didn't want to be just... another... another score. I thought he'd...just fuck me and leave me."

Aaron sat back and huffed.

"So you were going to be the one to do the fucking and leaving instead?" he asked abruptly.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "Yeah...I mean no! I mean...I just didn't think he meant it."

"Meant what?" Aaron asked, baffled.

I had to compose myself before I could speak. "When he kept saying he...he loved me."

Aaron stared at me for few moments, then without a word turned away and leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him and shook his head. 

I felt as if a dark cloud had moved over my life. My eyes and brain screamed for sleep. I must have dozed off.

"Cammy? Baby?"

I cracked one eye open, then the other. "Mom?" I asked, cringing at the sound of my own voice. My throat was dry and I desperately needed water. I sat up, blinking and looking around in a daze. "Phillip...no word yet about Phillip?"

Mom sat down next to me and seemingly miraculously produced a bottled water from her enormous purse. She handed it to me and put her arms around me, holding me and rocking me like I was a little girl.

"Not yet, baby...his family is still with him. Oh, my sweet baby," she crooned, resting her chin on top of my head. "When I think about what that God damned schmuck put you through...I could just murder him! Thank God all this mishegas is over!"

"Thanks, Mom," I murmured, squeezing out a tear.

She drew back and looked at me. Thumbing away my tears, she clicked her tongue, smothering me with sympathy. "Oh, my poor baby...it's gonna be alright, you'll see. Phillip will be fine and then you and he will get married and put this whole awful thing behind you."

I choked on my water. "Mom!"

A sharp clicking of heels on the linoleum sounded as Hillary Altman came stalking down the hall. She drew up at the sight of me and Mom. A look as if she had just tasted sour milk came over her face and her steps slightly faltered but then she renewed her march, straight towards me.

"I can't imagine why you're still here," she said without preamble. "Haven't you done enough?"

Before I could reply, Mom stood up. "Hillary! What the hell's wrong with you? How dare you speak to my daughter like that!"

Hillary's face hardened. "Eleanor, I am speaking to her, not you. She's an adult..."

"She's my baby and I won't have...!"

"Phillip is my baby!" Hillary shot back. She looked down at me. "I told him to give you up...you were no good for him...that you were nothing more than a tease..."

I looked down at the floor, mortification flooding me. I knew everything she was saying was right.

"Now just a darn minute, Hillary," my mom said. "Cammy may not have always had her head on straight when it came to men, but she is worth ten...no a hundred...of any of those painted tarts Phillip ever dated. And he knows it."

I looked up Mom in amazement. It was the first time I could ever remember her actually standing up for me instead of berating and scolding me. I stared at her, awestruck.

Hillary crossed her arms. "Oh well let's go ask him..." Then mocking forgetfulness, she clicked her tongue. "Oh that's right we can't...because he's in a coma...thanks to her!"

Paul spoke up. "Mom, he's not in a coma..."

"Quiet, Paul!"

Paul sucking in his bottom lip and backed away, his eyes anywhere but on the tableau unfolding between the two mother bears. I cleared my throat and stood up. 

"Mrs. Altman, I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. You're right it is my fault. And I'm so, so sorry...I am devastated..."

Phillip's mother had folded her arms when I had begun speaking. Now she cut me off, "You know what I think, Cameron? I think you're just a little cocktease who gets high off danger and when the danger is over you move on to your next thrill. Well, my son is not going to be..."

Mom gasped and broke in, "What you're insinuating of my daughter is unforgivable, Hillary Altman!"

"My son will find a good, decent girl who isn't a train wreck and a chronic thrill seeker. And when he does..."

"I hate to break it to you, Hillary dear, but he's found his girl! In my daughter!" my Mom crowed triumphantly. 

Any hope I had of getting any news of Phillip's condition was quashed. That is, until I glanced up and noticed Annie making signs at me with her hands. Frowning in curiosity, I slowly got up and went over to her.

She whispered in my ear, "Recovery room five. Go. They're going to move him to a regular room soon."

I looked into Annie's careworn face. She gave me a little smile and I murmured, "Thanks, Annie!"

I darted off toward the patient rooms.

***

I closed the door softly behind me and slowly approached his bed. I stopped at the near corner of the foot of the bed and just stood there staring at him. I wasn't seeing the IV that led to his PCA or the EKG leads...all I could see was that beautiful face, eyes closed, no doubt in a drug induced sleep, those perfect, plush lips, his eyelashes creating dark crescents against his alabaster skin. The dark waves of his hair too, in stark contrast to the white pillow case. His hands with their long, beautiful fingers lay outside the covers, his veins as lush and beautiful as the rest of him despite the dressing holding the IV tube in place.

I smiled and huffed in amusement, tears filling my eyes at the sight of his long feet under the covers creating two tall peaks. Huge feet almost hanging off the edge of a mattress not made with a person his height in mind. I felt almost guilty for ogling him so when he was basically comatose. I turned away and looked out the window at the traffic below.

I missed his voice, his cutting humor and sexual innuendoes. It was easier to say what I needed to say this way, though. 

"Phillip...I need..." I paused then turned my eyes to his softly rising and falling chest and, dammit, found my gaze immediately blurred with tears. "I need to tell you...I'm so, so sorry. About everything. Oh my God, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry I'm the reason you're in here, and I'm sorry I didn't kick him harder and sooner, and I'm...s-sorry..." My voice broke, but I carried on. "...for every awful thing I said and did to you!" I turned and looked at him, eyes still shut, serene in his drug induced slumber. "I wish I had been nicer...I'm sorry I broke your nose, I'm sorry I stabbed you with my pencil, I'm sorry I tried to forget...how panicked you were when you pulled me out of the ocean." I bit my lip as my voice caught again. Tears fell freely now. "I'm sorry for all the awful names I called you. I want so badly to take all of it back. I used to resent you so much for Cape May...but now I'm glad it was you who rescued me and I'm sorry I was so ungrateful..."

I was pacing back and forth in front of the window. I glanced down at the New York traffic and from this height could faintly hear it. I turned and slowly walked over to the bed.

I was standing at his side now and I reached for his hand. The one that bore the scar from my pencil all those years ago. I kissed it, then words came tumbling from my mouth. "Because I love you so God damned much and I don't care if you tease me and irritate me. I'm glad that you held me after my father died even though I was a disaster...and I'm so sorry for what I said to you afterward. I'm glad you ran all those other guys off, and I'm glad you beat up Chad Wainwright, he deserved it; and I'm glad you came to my window that night and danced with me even though we were both drunk; do you remember that Chris Isaak song you sang?" I asked through a tearful laugh. "I'm glad you came to my brother's house that weekend and that you beat me at poker and that you wouldn't leave me alone." I smiled as I sank down into a chair by the bedside.

I reached over and thought I saw the faintest movement of his eyelids when I touched his hair. I lowered my voice to a whisper, just in case there was anyone standing nearby outside.

"And I'm sorry I'm such a wuss that I can't tell you all this when you're awake. I'm so scared, Phillip. I don't know how you'll react when I tell you this...but you got your wish and for better or worse, we're going to be parents next May." I laughed through my tears. "You fucker."

I heard a soft knock at the door and I sat up quickly, thumbing away my tears and grabbing a tissue from the bedside table. I looked up as a pretty, young nurse entered the room. She saw me and gave me the most beautiful smile as she approached the bed. Her dark hair was swept on top of her head in a curly bun and her dark eyes sparkled with friendliness. The red lipstick she wore only enhanced her dazzling smile and something about her made my heart lift, and I returned it, realizing that I hadn't smiled for real in days.

"Hey," she said softly, checking Phillip's ID band. "How's our big guy doing?" she asked, turning to examine his PCA pump and the IV line. "I'm Jackie, the charge nurse, by the way." 

I sniffed. "Cameron. He's still sleeping," I said with a little sad laugh.

The nurse, whose name tag read Jaclyn, RN, was busy checking his IV site and looking at the dressing on his hand. "That's normal. He'd be in a hellava lot of pain if he woke up now. Sleep's good for him." She whipped her stethoscope from around her neck and began listening to his heart and lungs, moving in a precise, practiced manner over his bare chest.

I smiled tightly and nodded at the wisdom of her words. Something about her calm, confident demeanor eased the ache in my heart. "I just...miss him, you know? He's...such an idiot sometimes, but I...I..."

I couldn't believe I was spilling my heart out to this virtual stranger. I broke off on a sob.

Jaclyn smiled and nodded sympathetically, replacing the stethoscope around her neck. "Your boyfriend then?"

I looked down at him, then smiled slowly and nodded, meeting the nurse's gaze again. "Yeah," I whispered in a ragged voice, tears welling up again. 

"Aww...girl, he's gonna be fine. I know what you mean though," she said, coming to my side and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I have my own idiot at home. I don't know what I'd do without him."

I smiled, my chin quivering. I don't know why I said it but suddenly the words were rushing out of my mouth before I could stop them, "And...and I just found out I'm pregnant!"

Jaclyn drew back and looked at me, her lips parted in a delighted smile. "You are?" she cried. "Well that's great! Congratulations!" She reached out and nudged Phillip's arm. "You hear that, big guy? You're gonna be a dad, so you better hurry up and heal!"

My smile widened until I was actually laughing through my tears. Jackie turned to grin at me before going to the door. "Surgeon will be in a couple hours to check on his wound dressing. If his vitals are all stable until then, we'll be moving him to a regular room." She gave me a conspiratorial grin. "If you need anything, just hit that call button, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Jackie" I murmured, feeling better than I had in forever it seemed. 

I leaned down and kissed Phillip's lips. I missed him kissing me back, but I thought to myself, Soon, as I laid my head next his and closed my eyes. I don't know how much time passed; I must have dozed again but I opened my eyes at the sound of a deep, throaty noise, halfway between a sigh and a groan. My eyes flicked up to his face. 

His eyes were open and he was staring at me. 

I inhaled sharply, my heart careening in my chest. "Phillip," I murmured, lifting my head. 

A ghostly smile touched his face and his dimples made a token appearance. "Heeey...peach..." he murmured in a dry voice.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. How could he call me that...? At a time like this? I drew a little closer, not knowing what to say.

Phillip, however, despite his groggy state, had plenty to to say. 'M glad you're here," he murmured. His hand stirred on top on the covers. "C'mere..."

I was sitting upright in an instant, my hands at his hair, brushing it back from his face. But even that didn't satisfy him. 

"Get in...." he said, that tiny ghost of smile back.

I drew back and laughed gently. "Phillip, I can't," I whispered.

A small frown creased his brow. "Why not?" he asked sleepily, his lips in a slight pout.

I looked down the length of him lying under the covers and back up to his face. "Well, for one thing, you fill up the entire bed, you unapologetic monstrosity."

He began chuckling deep in his throat, then grimaced. "Fuck..." he breathed. "That hurts...don't make me laugh."

My smile faded to a frown of concern. I glanced the PCA pump. "You want me to push it?" I asked in concern.

"Fuck no!" he replied emphatically. "I just woke up...don't wanna go back to sleep." He turned his head, his eyes focusing on me. "I just wanna stare at you."

I let out a breathless laugh. "Creeper," I said softly, tousling his hair with my fingers. I pulled up a chair to sit and propped a forearm on the bed rail so I could lean in close to him. "Aren't you tired?" I asked slipping my hand beneath his. 

Phillip's fingers curled around mine and his gaze never left me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Did he...?"

"I'm fine," I quickly assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Don't leave me, peach," he requested. 

I press closer, my cheek nearly on the pillow next to his face. "I won't...on one condition. Don't call me 'peach' in front of your family."

His sleepy grin and quiet chuckle sent thrills of happiness straight down to my toes. "No promises," he said in a slurred voice. Then realization dawned. "So...I think I heard you talking to someone. Or was I dreaming?" 

"Yeah," I nodded. "The nurse was just in here a while ago."

He nodded, his eyes searching my, half-mast and still dopey from the anesthesia. "Cam...I could've sworn you told her you were pregnant."

I tightened my fingers around his hand. This was not how I wanted to tell him. "Um, yeah...I am."

He stared at me, his little smile coming and going as if he was trying hard to process this information and decide whether or not this was a drug induced dream or real. 

I shifted in my chair. "I was gonna wait to tell you until you were..."

"Kiss me," he ordered.

I smiled and laughed softly before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. Just as our eyes shut and our lips began to move together, the door opened followed by a hushed murmur of voices. Hillary Altman and the rest of her brood flooded the room suddenly. And stopped short at the sight of me and Phillip. I broke the kiss and sat back in my chair. Phillip turned his head and surveyed his mother, Paul, Annie, Judd, and Wendy, staring at us. I steeled myself against the wrathful arched eyebrow of Phillip's mother.

But even in his weakened state, Phillip found opportunity to make everyone feel awkward.

"Hi, Mommy," he said, "Cam's pregnant."


	19. You're So Right For What's Wrong in My Life

My face flooded with heat as the entire Altman clan stared at Phillip, then at me. 

Judd's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Um, wow," he deadpanned.

Wendy looked at me. "Tell me that's the drugs talking."

"Um," I said, then just resorted to shaking my head. "No...it's not..." 

Paul cleared his throat and his lips twisted reproachfully as he stared at Phillip. Annie grabbed Paul's arm and stared up at him, her mouth falling open.

Wendy, however, was far from speechless. "Holy shit. There's these things called condoms, little brother. Ever heard of 'em?"

Phillip made a mutinous face at his sister. "Oh, fuck off, Wendy," he slurred unconvincingly, showing her his middle finger, his happy smile turning to a pout. The pain killers were still running havoc through his bloodstream.

Paul covered the lower half of his face with his steepled hands. "Christ, Phillip. Only you would get shot for knocking up another man's fiancée."

"Go fuck yourself, Paul," Phillip said sleepily.

"Whoa," Judd repeated. He seemed to be able only to utter one syllable words.

"How could you do this, Phillip?" Paul cried. 

Wendy shook her head. "I'm calling it. She's gonna end up rising two kids."

"Did you even think about Cameron?" Judd asked, aghast.

"Fuck's that supposed to mean...?"

Only Mrs. Altman was focused entirely on me, her expression unreadable as her brood exchanged opinions . Finally she spoke in a strong, steady voice over her children. 

"Quiet! You are all behaving horribly," she said pointing a finger at each one in turn. "Your brother has just had surgery and is recovering from a gunshot wound. Will you all just simmer down?" She turned back to me. "Cameron," she said, "would you step outside with me for a minute?"

All talk ceased as I slowly rose from my seat, flicking a glance at Phillip, and then following the Altman matriarch out the door into the hallway. I felt like a school girl being sent to the principal's office. Once we were outside the room and the door was closed, voices erupted again behind us, Phillip and his siblings talking over one another very loudly.

Hillary Altman turned to face me and crossed her arms. It struck me that even though she was a diminutive lady and nearly a head shorter than me, she was forbidding and stern when she wanted to be. I folded my hands behind me and waited for her to speak.

"So you're pregnant?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes..."

She cut off what I was going to say with, "I'm not going to apologize for this next question so if I offend you, that's just tough." She narrowed her eyes. "Is it really Phillip's?"

My eyes shot to hers, shocked, my mouth dropping. But she merely stared back, lifting her eyebrows as if to ask, Well?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Look, Cameron, Phillip's still got a lot to learn about women. No, don't roll your eyes or laugh...I'm dead serious. And I don't think he's ready for this. And I think you know it too. Why weren't you more careful?" she demanded. "Phillip's my baby and I love him, but God knows he's not that steady or reliable...I think this is all too much, too soon. And..."

"I love him too, Mrs. Altman." I felt my cheeks flush red and dropped the chastened school girl act. "I'm not ready for this either, but it's happening."

Mrs. Altman stared at me closely and I couldn't tell if she was impressed or thought I was a total idiot. She began to slowly shake her head and looked away from me. "I can't believe my baby's having a baby...Christ, he still calls me 'Mommy' for heaven's sake!"

My lips twitched, I tried so hard not to laugh but it was impossible. I let it out in a tiny snort and Mrs. Altman looked at me sharply. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to contain it but it burst out uncontrollably. She looked at me incredulously and bit her lip. Then suddenly we were both laughing. 

***

Phillip's eyes lit up at the sight of me with my overnight bag Mom had kindly brought for me. Phillip's hospital room was much more spacious than the recovery room had been and he seemed more alert this evening although he winced now and then in pain if he moved the wrong way or laughed.

"You're staying the night?" he asked like an eager child.

"Of course," I replied, matter-of-factly. "I mean it's not like I have a job to go to tomorrow." I gave him a wry smile. "Who's the family screw-up now?" I asked ironically.

Phillip's little eager smile faded a bit but only a fraction. His eyes were keenly fastened to me as I settled down in the chair next to his bed and began fussing with his covers. He took my hand and kissed my fingers but I could see the mischief gleaming in his devious eyes.

"You're not a screw-up, Cam," he said softly.

I huffed in amusement. "Feels like I am...I mean, seriously, Phillip. Jobless, penniless, boyfriend shot by jealous beau, a baby on the way...all the makings of an Appalachian ballad. In other words, a fucking mess."

He stared at me in fascinated silence for a few moments.

"Well," he said at last. "You know I could always use another clerk at the store or someone to stock...ow!"

I had slapped his hand. "Very funny."

He grinned at me, obviously enjoying the return of my feisty side. "I need an assistant."

"Fuck you," I laughed. "I fully intend to be a spoiled, bored suburban housewife."

I stopped and bit my lip realizing what I had just said. My cheeks flooded with heat and I looked anywhere but at Phillip while he stared daggers at me.

"I mean...you know, I'm joking, of course..."

"Cam, um," Phillip began, awkwardly. He looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. He wouldn't meet my eyes. "There's something...something I have to tell you. The surgeon was in here talking to me earlier and...oh fuck, I don't how to tell you this..."

My brow creased in worry. "Tell me what, Phillip?" I asked, alarmed. "You're kind of scaring me now."

Phillip's eyes drifted down to his hands folded on top of his legs. He swallowed hard. "Cam, you aren't gonna want to be with me when I tell you this, but you have a right to know...I'm not..." He took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly a...complete...man anymore."

I blinked. "Wait, what?" I asked stupidly.

I stared at him for a few seconds and watched as he bit his lower lip, still refusing to look at me. "I don't want my mom or siblings to know...I guess it's a good thing you're pregnant because that's the only kid I'll ever have..."

I drew in a sharp breath as realization of what he was saying dawned. My hand went to my mouth in shock, my eyes wide. He couldn't mean...

"Phillip..." I whispered, my voice breaking. I had no idea what to say. "Jesus Christ. Oh my God...what...I mean, how..." I was in shock. "Are they...I mean is he for sure?"

Phillip went on looking down at his folded hands and nodded.

My eyes filled and I looked down at my lap. Speech deserted me. Suddenly I noticed his hands covering his face...was he crying? I shot to my feet and took his face in my hands.

"Oh baby, no...I..." I pulled his hands away and my mouth dropped in shock. "It's alright...I don't care..."

His eyes were crinkled, shoulders shaking with laughter, face crumpled in pain as he couldn't help himself. I stepped back and my lips thinned in anger.

"You sorry fucker!" I cried, smacking his shoulder. "You had me believing it! You...you...gah!!!"

Phillip held his abdomen, laughing. "Your face!" he cackled. "When you though you wouldn't be getting any more dick! Oh shit, it hurts...but it was so fucking worth it!"

I pulled a pillow out from under his head and hit him in the face with it. "Asshole!" I ground out. "Dickhead!" I hit him again. "I hope you bust your stitches. It would serve you right."

His hilarity was slowing dying. "Oh, I'm gonna love waking up to this every morning," he said, reaching for one of my breasts and squeezing it gently.

I let him grope me and stared into his eyes, still angry about his sick joke. "Who says you'll get to?" I asked.

Phillip eyes went from my breast to my face, his fingers unerringly finding my nipple and rubbing it through my tee shirt. Of course Aaron hadn't thought to bring me a bra. I felt my nipple tightening and it sent a rush of heat and arousal straight down to my center. I was craving what I couldn't have...yet.

"Cameron," Phillip said, sliding his wicked hand under my shirt. "I hate to point it out to you, but..." His fingers pinched my nipple. "Every single prediction I've ever made about us has come true. This one will too." He tugged my shirt up, exposing my breasts. "Take this off."

I plucked his hand off my breast and replaced it on the bed. Then I shoved my shirt back down. "I'll do no such thing!" I snapped. "You are in the hospital! Behave, big boy."

Phillip's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Or what, little girl?" he challenged.

I arched a brown at him. "I don't think you want to know."

A sly little smile uplifted one corner of his mouth. "Ohhhhhh, yes I do," he crooned, teasingly. "Tell me."

I lifted my chin and gave him an imperious look. "You're awfully bold handing out the orders to me when you're laying there helpless. Do you think you own me?"

"I know I own you," he replied cheekily.

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh, you think so? We'll see about that," I purred, slipping my hand under the sheet.

Phillip's smile quickly faded and his eyes grew wide when I reached unerringly for his rapidly stiffening cock. When I closed my hand around it and slowly began pumping it he drew in a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth in a breathily whispered "Fuuuuuck."

I smiled and withdrew my hand, giggling at his dismayed look. But I only gazed into his eyes as I spit into my palm and slipped my hand back under the sheet and around his rock hard cock. He worshipped me with his eyes as he groaned and his hips rolled ever so slightly. 

"Ah-ah-ah," I chided. "Better keep those hips still. Wouldn't want to disturb your stitches, sweet boy."

I ran my thumb across the head of his dick, smearing pre-cum all up and down his shaft, humming in delight. Working blind as I was under the covers, I had to pay close attention to Phillip's face and his reactions. It was glorious...especially when I thought of all the times he'd had me under his spell. He kept his eyes locked on mine as I massaged another silky drop of pre-cum all around the head of his cock. 

"Look at you, slutty boy, already dripping for me," I teased, remembering how he sexually taunted me. "Are you thinking about how good it'll be when you can put it inside me again and bang the ever living fuck out of my tight, wet pussy?"

Phillip was panting, his eyes at half mast, one twitched ever so slightly, and he let out a tortured moan. His EKG began beeping more rapidly. His eyes flicked up to the machine for a split second then back to me. "God damn, Cameron...don't. Stop."

"Don't stop?" I asked innocently. "If you insist." 

I began fisting him a little faster, his cock leaking copiously all over my pumping hand. His brows drew together as he tried vainly not to thrust up into my palm. He sucked on his bottom lip and let out a low moan deep in his throat. I lost my mind watching him. 

Moving closer to him, I murmured, "That's right, big boy, bite that beautiful, luscious lip. You know I love it when you do that. You're making my pussy so wet right now. Show me how much you like what I'm doing to you...show me how much you want it. You want to cum all over my hand, don't you?"

He was panting now, his eyes on me begging for mercy. I smirked and reached with my free hand for the call button.

"Let's up the ante a bit, shall we?" I asked, the button disappearing under my thumb.

Phillip's eyes widened. "Cam, no...oh...ugh...fuck..."

I licked my lips, my hand continuing to jerking his cock, as I locked eyes with him. "I can almost taste your cum, Phillip. Do you think you can come before Nurse Jackie answers your light, huh?" I leaned closer so that my breasts brushed his arm. "I think you can...you're so close now, aren't you, baby?"

"You...fucking brat," he panted.

I grinned. "I am, aren't I? But then, it takes one to know one, Phillip."

Phillip' eyes narrowed. "You're gonna pay for this...Cam!" he grunted, rutting into my hand.

I laughed dark and sexily. "I know," I replied in a taunting voice. "That's part of why I'm doing it."

Phillip's eyes slammed shut and he hissed through his teeth and groaned low in his throat, one hand coming up off the bed to cover mine, the sheet between us, as he shot his load under the covers like a fountain creaming all over my hand. I giggled as I milked the last drops from him, feeling it drip down to his upper thighs and create a drenched spot on his top sheet. 

Phillip's head rolled on the pillow and he emitted a defeated sigh.

"What kind of bad boy makes such a mess for his nurse to clean up..."

Suddenly the door opened. I snatched my hand out from under the sheet and grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand. Phillip's eyes flew open and his head swiveled toward the door.

The nurse, Jackie, her brow creased with worry, her lovely smile downturned into a frown came scurrying in. Her eyes went from the sharply spiking EKG reads to Phillip's flushed face and rapidly rising and falling chest.

"What's going on?" she demanded, whipping out her stethoscope. "CCU just called and said you were in A-tach!" She had the bell of her stethoscope on his chest in no time, concern etched into her pretty face.

Phillip, his face red with mortification, his eyes shot in my direction. I crumpled the tissues in my hand and tried not to laugh. 

"We were, uh, just having a laugh...maybe that's what did it?" I suggested. 

Jackie drew back, replacing the stethoscope around her neck and glanced down Phillip's form. She rolled her eyes as the truth dawned. She went out and came back with a stack of clean, folded sheets which she promptly dropped in my lap. 

"Clean your baby up," she commanded, before turning on her heel. "And no more of that while you're in the hospital!" She marched out and gave me one last glance before closing the door and I couldn't miss the tiny amused smirk on her face.

Phillip looked mortified as the door shut softly behind Jackie. I proceeded to strip his sheets and unfold the clean ones, smiling to myself. I laughed softly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," I crooned, messing his hair. "She gets it...she has her own idiot at home. Roll over."

Phillip huffed and rolled his eyes as he complied with my request. "Is that what I am? Your idiot?"

I tucked in the sheets and he rolled back to face me. I bent down over him and took his face in my hands. "You're so right for what's wrong in my life," I whispered. "That's what you are."

Phillip stared up at me as if I was apparition and I smirked.

"That's my white flag, in case you didn't get it," I quipped.

That heart stopping smile bloomed across his face then and his eyes sparkled. "Does that mean I can stop chasing you, peach?"

I pressed my forehead to his. "Never!" I whispered fiercely, just before covering his lips with mine.

***

My cell ringtone exploded in my ear and I sat up with a start. Sunshine spilled in through the open blinds of the hospital room. I looked over at Phillip and saw him still fast asleep, an untouched, covered breakfast tray sitting on his bedside table. I frowned and looked around, momentarily disoriented.

Where the hell was my phone? I finally located it and without checking the caller ID thumbed it open.

"Hello?" I asked in raspy voice.

"Cameron Greene?" asked an unfamiliar female voice.

I rubbed my eyes, still trying to wake up. "Yes? Who is this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hold on, please."

There was a shuffling and then a male voice came on.

"Ms. Greene?"

I was becoming more and more confused. "Yes?" I said tersely.

"Steve Wynn, how are you?"

I froze, the phone seeming to be stuck to my ear. I slowly sank back down into my chair, my eyes widening and my hands grappling for the arm rests. This was unreal...Steve Wynn, the ultimate connected guy, a business man like Goff who owned countless casinos and hotels, and had contributed millions of dollars to Marvin's opponent's campaign, was calling me?

I gulped. "Uh...really?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, really. So I hear you're available and I'd like you to come out to Vegas and manage the Mirage for me. I need you to run the floor, book the entertainment; I heard that's your specialty. And maybe deal a few hands here and there for special tables...oh and it comes with a generous salary". He rattled off a six figure sum. "Would that be agreeable?"

My mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Images flashed through my mind: My connections from working with Goff, A-list celebrities booked for every week of the year, the favors I could call in, the showgirls I knew I could lure from the Borgata, the fun, the excitement, the action, and....the money. 

Steve laughed. "So when can we expect you?"

I laughed, then covered my mouth with my hand looking over at Phillip who lay blissfully sleeping still.

"I...I..."

Phillip began stirring, his head turning towards me, his eyes still closed.

"Well, Ms. Greene?" Wynn was asking. "How soon can you be out here?"


	20. The Lucky One

_Six weeks later...._

I stared out the window into the backyard of the Altman home lost in a reverie, not seeing the bare tree branches heralding cold weather or the grey sky. Instead a thousand thoughts were racing through my mind. I was thinking of that weekend trip I had made out to Las Vegas, booking the trip on a weekend when I knew Phillip had to be at the store. I felt guilty but it was just to meet with Steve Wynn and walk through the Mirage. I just wanted to to see it. To see if I could truly live without that. 

I did not sign the contract. I instead told Mr. Wynn about my pregnancy. Not a problem, he had said. You can work until you can't stand on your feet and I'll pay for your maternity leave. Just please...say yes.

And I would have said yes then and there...except images of Phillip in his button down and tie, already back to work at the store as if he had something to prove, sitting across the table from me at family dinners giving me his signature mischievous grin, lifting me up off the ground when he kissed me. I shook my head. 

"Come over for dinner Christmas night," he'd asked me.

I looked at him oddly. "Your family celebrates Christmas?"

"Yeah, well, Mom's not Jewish and Dad barely was," Phillip laughed. 

My eyes went wide and I smiled. "Don't tell my mom that," I warned jokingly. "Some of that sun that shines out of your ass just might dim for her."

Phillip had laughed uproariously at that. He took my hand and kissed it. "I doubt that," he said cockily. 

I wiped the last dish dry and handed it to Mrs. Altman. She took it with a warm smile at me. A very warm smile. She had warmed considerably toward me since my pregnancy had advanced. 

"That was a lovely dinner, Mrs. Altman," I remarked. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you could join us, Cameron," she said, leaning a hip against the counter. "Any idea on yours and Phillip's future plans?"

I laughed and looked down. "Well you certainly cut to the chase."

Mrs. Altman smiled wider. "Well, if you don't want to light a fire under my son's ass, I will. He has absolutely no business going into the new year without putting a ring on your finger."

I shrugged and pushed down my guilt. "Phillip's still convalescing, Mrs. Altman," I assured her. "Besides it's not him. I...I don't want to rush it."

"Convalescing?" she laughed. "Is that what you call it? Well maybe you don't want to rush things, but that little one certainly will." She gently poked at my barely there bump. "I'm not what you would call the traditional type, but I should say things would be a little bit easier if you two were at least living under the same roof?"

I bit my lip wondering if I should tell Mrs. Altman. "It just doesn't feel right. I still don't have a job, I'm living with my mom again, and..."

Mrs. Altman broke in, "Don't worry about a job right now Cameron, Phillip can support you until you find something. Right now all you need to worry about is yourself and that little one on the way." She patted my belly. "Besides, I think the extra responsibility would be good for Phillip. And something will come up for you."

Again I felt that wave of guilt wash over me as I thought about the numerous phone calls back and forth between myself and Steve Wynn. He couldn't understand what the holdup was. Did I want more money? Did I want my own penthouse suite perhaps? He could work it out for me, he assured me. All I had to do was name my price. And yet how could I work in Las Vegas and have a relationship with Philip? I knew deep down in my heart Phillip would never go for it, but then again would he really try to stop me? I needed this, needed to be independent so bad. And just today, Wynn had called five times. It went against my very nature to let a man take care of me as Mrs. Altman was suggesting. Even if it was just temporarily. 

"I know something will come along, Mrs. Altman," I sighed. "You're right. It's just that I don't want Philip to support me, even for a short while. I just..." 

I felt my phone vibrating again and didn't even have to check to see who it was. I knew all too well. I let it go to my voicemail.

Mrs. Altman huffed in amusement and shook her head. "You're just as stubbornly independent as I was at your age. I get it. But please consider it. I think it would be good for you both."

I nodded. "I'll talk to Phillip about it," I promised, knowing full well he would be all for it because he had, in fact, already mentioned the very same thing to me himself.

As if conjured up by our thoughts, Phillip came bursting into the kitchen and made a beeline for me. Grabbing me around the waist he quickly hoisted me into the air making me squeal and slap his shoulders playfully.

"I miss you! What the fuck is taking so long in here?" he demanded.

"Phillip!" I cried. "Put me down! You're not supposed to be lifting over fifty pounds, doctors orders you stupid he-man!"

Phillip cackled. "I feel fine, peach," he said, lowering me to his eye level and proceeding to playfully bite my neck. "Besides, I'm ready for dessert. A juicy, mouth-watering..."

"You know, I'm standing right here and I can hear everything you're saying, Phillip," his mother declared. 

Phillip just laughed. "Sorry, Mommy." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and I nearly lost it. 

"So... dessert?" Phillip asked.

"Well if you would put me down, you caveman, I can get to work on dessert," I said, laughing.

Phillip began murmuring in my ear, "But it's you I want, peach. Come with me up to my room. I wanna show you something."

I looked at him, suddenly curious. "Your room?"

"My old room" he clarified. "The one where I used to fantasize about all the things I wanted to do to you, back when you wouldn't give me the time of day."

There was a mischievous claim in his eyes and I couldn't resist it. "Ohhhhh...," I crooned. "Yeah. I'd like to see your old room, Phillip. Take me up to it."

Phillip looked like a little boy who had just been handed a brand new toy. He quickly hoisted me up over his shoulder and made his way to the staircase, his mother calling after us.

"Phillip! Be careful with her, she's pregnant!"

"It's fine," I called back, giggling. "I'm fine!"

Philip took the stairs two at a time seemingly unbothered by the burden over his shoulder or the stares of his siblings who had abruptly ceased talking when they saw us. He really shouldn't be doing this but it was absolutely in his character to disregard the doctor's orders. Once we reach the top of the stairs, Phillip stopped in front of the first door on the left and with some difficulty managed to open it while keeping me hoisted atop his shoulder. We went into the room and Phillip kicked the door closed with his foot. 

I half expected him to throw me down on the bed like a sack of potatoes once the door was shut, but he surprised me by gently cradling my neck and laying me down slowly on the twin mattress. The mattress springs creaked little as he joined me on the bed and begin slowly kissing my lips. I giggled against his mouth and he grew back to look at me questioningly.

"Bet you had a hard time bringing girls up here with this noisy mattress!" I said arching my brow. 

"I never brought any girls up here," Phillip confessed. "Also I don't remember it being that noisy back then."

"Well you have a girl up here with you now along with your entire family downstairs and occasionally coming up here, so," I said starting to sit up, "we should probably behave ourselves." 

Phillip grinned down at my mischievously and took me by the wrists. Bringing my hands above my head and imprisoning them there, he proceeded to grind his semi-erect cock into my groin. "Hmmm... I seem to recall a little matter of payback," he said teasingly. 

I frowned at him in confusion. "Payback?" I asked.

Phillip continued to grind into me, forcing my legs apart. "That's right, peach, payback for that little stunt you pulled on me in the hospital. Remember??

I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue. "You can't possibly be serious ," I said. "We can't do anything here! I mean your mom and your brothers and sister and everyone are right downstairs! They'll hear us!"

Phillip reached over to pull open the drawer of his nightstand. Rooting around inside of it, he pulled something out and grinned mischievously at me. "Oh yeah, peach, they'll definitely hear you." 

My eyes went to the object in his hand and widened at the sight of my pink vibrator. "Where the fuck did you get that!" I cried. 

Phillip chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He slowly lowered it to my mouth. "Open", he commanded. 

Not really understanding what he had in mind, I decided to humor him. I opened my mouth and he showed the vibrator inside sideways like a gag. Then he reached down and began unfastening my jeans. My breaths were coming more rapidly now and I felt the rush of arousal as I watched, more curious now than embarrassed about being overheard by his family. Phillip slowly slide my jeans down and I helped, lifting my hips, until the jeans were around my ankles along with my panties. Phillip flung both to the floor. 

I shifted nervously beneath him. There was something strangely perverted and incredibly naughty about being on his childhood bed and doing this. Philip reached for the vibrator and took it from my mouth with a wicked smile. 

"Keep your hands above your head."

Realizing he'd had this planned all along, I complied and gave him a cheeky grin. "Now what, big boy?"

"You'll find out. Don't move, Cammy or I'll tie you to the bed."

I laughed out loud at that. "You wouldn't..."

I shouldn't have spoken. Phillip quickly stripped off his tie and began winding it around my hands then securing them to the headboard. I lay on the twin bed, naked from the waist down, Phillip on his knees between my legs and my hands bound somewhat haphazardly above me.

I huffed. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Hush. I've been wanting to do that ever since the day you stabbed me with your pencil," he remarked, surveying me with a self-satisfied smirk. He ran his hands down my body and leaned over me, the vibrator forgotten for the moment, and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Having you tied to my bed, all helpless and sexy as fuck. God damn, Cam, I'm so fucking hard for you right now."

I glanced nervously at his door. "Um, you don't think your niece or nephew will...?"

Phillip gently bit my earlobe. "I said be quiet, peach." He switched the vibrator on. "Oh, you're gonna be so sorry," he warned with a smile.

Returning his smile nervously, I said, "I already am."

I didn't think twice, but raised my knees and opened my thighs to him, the want in my pussy like an exquisite pain I could not deny nor assuage. Unfortunately, teasing was what Phillip had in mind. I jerked my hips and gasped when he first touched the vibrator to my overheated flesh. 

I moaned indulgently, rolling my hips much in the same way Phillip had when I jerked him off in the hospital. The irony wasn't lost on me. He knew just how to drive me up the wall. Soon I was shaking like a leaf, my toes curling, knees bending, I was shamelessly splayed like a butterfly before him. 

"Ooooh, yes...Phillip, there. Just...right...there..."

"Like that?" His husky voice nearly sent me over.

"Mmmmm...yeeessss...oh, please," I whispered, trying not squeal or be too loud.

I could feel it peaking. I stared at Phillip beseechingly, my eyelids at half mast, my lips parting in a deep sigh.

"You close, peach?" he asked, his voice sending me that much closer to release.

"Mmm-hmmm," I whined, unable to form a sentence. "Please..."

Phillip smiled and I missed the deviousness there. "No, not yet."

He pulled the vibrator away, my orgasm dying a premature death. I gasped sharply, my eyes going to his, an almost feral-sounding snarl ripping through me.

"Phillip!" I cried. "What the fuck!"

I twisted and turned my hands in their silk bindings. 

"I told you it was payback, peach."

"I let you come!" I whined.

Phillip laughed and put his finger on my lips. "Shhhh, quiet, Cam, they're gonna hear you..."

"Then stop playing games," I hissed. "Either make me come or untie me!"

Phillip's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, we're feisty, aren't we?" he teased. He pushed two fingers inside me, gathering my wetness, and stroking the walls of my pussy with his delicious long fingers. But not in rhythm that would give me relief...only teasing. More teasing. "Oh, you were close, weren't you?" 

I groaned, my hips rolling against his hand. "Fuck you," I muttered, chasing my stolen orgasm.

But Phillip withdrew his fingers from me and sat back on heels, sucking my wetness off his fingers. 

I heaved a sigh, my body clenching at the emptiness. "Are you having fun?" I asked him sarcastically.

He gave me a cheeky smile. "Aren't you?"

"No," I replied mutinously, but I was failing fast. A laugh had crept into my voice.

Phillip heard it and answered with a knowing smile. 

I gasped as I felt the return of the vibrator against my clit. "Fuck!" I moaned.

He moved it down my slit, pressing the tip just inside me, and watching me with a keen gaze, gauging my every expression. I felt my inner muscles contract with want; I needed to be filled. I needed to come.

"Fuck it," Phillip instructed. "Let me see you fuck it, Cammy."

He was living out all his perverted teenage fantasies about me, I realized. Well. I slowly began pump my hips, making the vibrator slip all the way inside me, Phillip still holding it, controlling it. I fucked myself on it, all the while staring into Phillip's golden eyes and that sly little smile on his face. I could feel the waves building again...I thrust faster.

It was right there, so close. I knew it was going to break over me in a few seconds; and then Phillip abruptly pulled the vibrator out of my pussy. 

"What!" I screamed. "You fucker! No!" I was practically sobbing now. "Fuck me...get your fucking cock in me and make me come, Phillip Altman." My body throbbed with unfulfilled need.

"Ask politely, Cam," he said aggravatingly.

I gritted my teeth. "I'll give you hell and call it polite," I spat.

He laughed. "So aggressive, peach, when all I wanna do is make you feel good."

"Well you're not!"

"I'm not?" he asked guilelessly. He flicked the vibrator off and tossed it to the side. 

"You've had your fun, Phillip," I said despairingly. 

Leaning down to capture my lips in a possessive kiss while deftly unfastening his trousers. I heard something hit the floor and Phillip cursed, but I was too far gone to process it. He turned his full attention on me, and stroked my hair back from my face, then moving over me, he braced his arms on either side of my head, looking down into my eyes.

Nuzzling my neck and planting kissing along my jawline, he asked me, "Aren't you having fun, peach?"

I raised my hips and wrapped my legs around him, not caring about his half mast pants. "Please fuck me; stop teasing," I said breathlessly. Screw being naked...I needed him inside me now.

"Why should I?" he asked with a deep laugh, rotating his hips, just barely entering my body with the tip of his cock.

"Ooooh...you want to," I said, ashamed to hear the whine in my voice.

"What will you do for me, peach?" he whispered, dipping his head and kissing my throat, nudging a centimeter further into my channel.

"Anything," I gasped. "Please..."

"That's my girl," he purred, and with a jerk, he drove himself fully into me.

"Fuck yes!" I cried. I attempted to reach for him, but my wrists were bound, so I simply writhed beneath him, caressing him with my whole body.

"Your hands are tied," he taunted, fucking me with slow deliberation. "You can't get away from me, Cam...all you can do is submit to whatever I want to do to your body." He lowered himself to his elbows, and his hands closed over my upper arms. "You like being helpless against me?"

I absorbed his words, closing my eyes and allowing myself to feel their meaning. "I hate it," I breathed, smiling as I hooked my legs around his thighs.

"I used to jerk off thinking about you in this bed," Phillip said, hands tightening around my arms, making me look up at him. He continued to thrust into me, his smile teasing as his eyes danced all over my face. "Used to get off thinking about dragging you up here and fucking the shit out of your little bookworm cunt." He grunted as he pierced me with a particularly deep thrusts. 

I moaned loudly. "Uhhhh...yes, Phillip. Drag me to your bed...I want you to..."

It was a perverse fantasy, to be sure, but I could not deny that the very notion excited me. His murmurs acted upon me with as much taunting eroticism as his body did. Thinking about teenage Phillip rubbing one out in this very bed over me, and before I knew what I was about, a spiraling orgasm began to build—it was coming, I was coming, and there was nothing I could do but feel it blast through me and my eyes slammed shut again.

Phillip was panting, whispered incoherent words as my pussy spasmed around his cock. And the waves seemed as if they would never stop. 

"God damn...you came so hard...Cam," he whispered. "Shit."

Another spasm had me gripping his cock and I screamed. Phillip suddenly stilled within me, his hands holding my face and one came around to lightly cover my mouth, followed by a dark chuckle.

Moments later, I opened my eyes, wondering why he had stopped his plundering of my body. He was still within me, still hard, and he was watching me with a touch of amusement, his hand still over my mouth. "You're a noisy little slut, you know that?" he said.

My eyes went wide. "I'm sorry," I said, suddenly abashed. Had I really been the one making that screeching noise?

He pushed himself up until he was kneeling between my legs, his erection slick and glistening with my juices. "I like hearing you," he told me. "I just don't know if my family will!" He lifted my legs, his palms warm under my calves, and settled my legs on his shoulders before entering my body again. "God damn, you're tight."

I felt my breathing slightly constricted from the position of my body, but oh, fuck! The sensation was incredible; he certainly seemed to be reaching deeper inside me than he had ever done before. I watched him as he moved, his eyes now closed, lost in the sensations I was giving him. He was completely unguarded in the moment; he was clearly transported, and I was aglow with pride that I was able to provide such unadulterated pleasure for him.

Then he turned his face, his nose prominent in profile, and his mouth closed over the arch of my foot. I gasped at the profound carnality of the gesture, my sex contracting painfully in extreme arousal, and when his tongue darted from his mouth, laving my sensitive sole, I stuttered unexpectedly into a second orgasm.

My body was still convulsing within when his hands gripped my ankles. He plunged wildly three times, and he climaxed with an inarticulate shout. I was aware of him sagging down beside me on the narrow mattress, and I knew my bottom was in the middle of a big slick spot on the sheets, but when he reached up to release my wrists, I simply rolled against him and clung to him.

When my phone rang again, buried in the heap of my jeans lying on the floor, I chose to ignore it once more. Steve Wynn, the job situation, and Las Vegas had waited this long. They could wait another hour or so...


	21. Touche, Pussycat

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my very deep and very sweet slumber. I sat up, taking note of a very disheveled Phillip lying next to me, dead to the world. I reached down for my crumpled up jeans on the floor and drew my phone from their pocket.

I took a deep breath. Of course it was Wynn again. I glanced at Phillip, then sent the call to voicemail. I slowly slipped off the bed, easily too small for Phillip's huge frame and impossibly tiny with the two of us in it. I slipped my underwear and jeans back on. By the time I was zipping up, Phillip was stirring. He grinned lazily up at me.

"Come back," he said in a gravelly voice, holding a hand out to me.

"Crazy," I replied. "We've been up here for two hours...your family..."

"Fuck them," Phillip returned. "Come back."

I sat down on the edge of the bed, finger combing my hair while Phillip wound his arms around my waist and buried his nose in my hair.

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice vibrating and rumbling pleasantly against my scalp.

"Hmmm?" I asked distractedly.

"I thought I heard your phone ring."

I shrugged, pulling an unconcerned face. "It wasn't important."

It might have worked...if my damn phone hadn't started ringing again, the blaring tone breaking the awkward silence that had descended. This time Phillip was staring over my shoulder at the screen. It was no use hiding it.

"Las Vegas?" he asked. And when I sat there in silence, not answering him or the phone, he pressed, "Well, aren't you gonna answer it?"

I looked at him over my shoulder. "No, because I already know who it is." I sighed. "It's a job offer. Steve Wynn wants me to come manage one of his casinos. The Mirage on the Strip."

Phillip was quiet so I continued. "He needs someone with my kind of experience and connections to book entertainment, keep the action rolling on the floor, make sure no one's cheating the house, and give the place a..."

"No," Phillip interjected.

I looked at him and saw he was shaking his head. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said no. You're not gonna take it. Call him back."

My mouth dropped. "I'm only considering it, Phillip, besides we're talking about a huge salary here..."

"Christ, Cameron!" Phillip exploded, angrier than I had ever seen him. "What the fuck? Am I not good enough for you?" He stood up, refastening his pants and almost shaking with fury.

I made an annoyed sound. "What's that supposed mean? How does this have anything to do with you? This is about me!"

He pointed at me. "Cameron, there is no you anymore. There's no me. It's us now." He gestured between the two of us with his hand. "We're having a kid together. Things have changed, Cameron. Can't you see that? You're not taking the job, Cam, and that's final."

"Well, I don't recall asking your permission!"

"Makes no difference. You're pregnant with my baby...mine! And I say you don't take the fucking job. You're staying right here, in New York, with me."

I threw my hands out. "Well, what am I supposed to do, Phillip? Spend the rest of my life on my back fucking you and pushing out babies?" I screamed.

I knew the family could likely hear us but I didn't care. Phillip grabbed me up by the waist again, slinging me over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what you can do," he muttered, toting me into the hall and back down the stairs.

I beat my fists against his backside. "Phillip, don't you dare...not in front of your family...you sorry ass! Put me down! This is insane!"

But he was already making his way with me into the living room where the rest of the Altmans were gathered, minus Wendy's two kids. Upstairs napping no doubt. Christ, I hope they hadn't heard us. Between our shouting and Phillip's feet thundering down the stairs, it was highly likely they had.

"Family screw-up, my ass," he was mumbling to himself.

"Hey Phillip, make some more noise, why don't you?" Judd asked.

Wendy snorted at the sight of Phillip with me flung over his shoulder. "Three guesses what they've been doing and the first two don't count," she muttered, before taking a sip of her "coffee". Schnapps more likely. 

"Fightin' and fuckin'," said Judd's outspoken girlfriend, Penny, rubbing Judd's knee as she spoke. She looked at him. "Good times."

He smiled at her and she gave him a mischievous wink.

Phillip's mother affected a surprised look but I could tell she was anything but. As Phillip plunked me down into a chair, I crossed my arms and stared in mute embarrassment at the floor. Phillip crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes and spoke to me as if we were the only two people in the room.

"Now, listen to me, Cameron, and listen good. You're not going to work for Wynn; in fact, you're gonna give up gambling, pit bossing, and anything and everything to do with the gaming industry. And the entertainment industry as well. And no more fucking politics. I don't want to see a deck of cards, a pair of dice, or even one fucking chip in our house..."

"Our house?" I asked softly.

"...and there will no moving to Las Vegas. New York is your home. If I have to fucking tie you down...again!" He emphasized that last word for the benefit of his brothers. "You're not leaving. No more high rollers, card sharks, or wheeling and dealing for you. From now on you're gonna be Mrs. Phillip Altman, you can help me with the family business until you find something equally appropriate. But you're done with thrill seeking. We're gonna have a baby in May. And maybe another the year after that..." He lifted his chin and stared at me imperiously. "And maybe even a third one down the road. I don't know."

I stared at him as if mesmerized, my cheeks growing red. I was keenly aware of all the Altman eyes on me and I knew that if my mother were here, she'd likely be doing cheers in the corner with my old orange Syracuse pom-poms. Phillip's siblings simply looked on in shock at the family screw-up laying down the law to the girl he had chased and mooned over for ten years.

"But I do know this," Phillip continued, still unfazed by the stares of his mother and siblings. He reached into his trouser pocket and withdrew a small square box wrapped in red and adorned with a white sheer ribbon. "I'm done fucking running after you and you can call Steve Wynn and tell him to shove his fucking casino up his over-privileged ass."

I stared at Phillip, wide-eyed, then at the box in his hand. His face was set and determined but there was just a hint of uncertainty there, almost bracing, as if he expected me to fight him. But despite that he was immovable. I saw that. I drew in a deep breath and slowly took the box from Phillip and began carefully unwrapping it. Wendy, Penny, and Annie sat forward, watching me mouths parted in amused smiles. Judd and Paul exchanged looks and Judd threw his eyes heavenward. Mrs. Altman was still as a statue, hands steepled in front of her mouth, watching me and probably saying a silent prayer. 

I managed to get the wrapping off and opened the box to reveal a delicate princess cut diamond set in a simple platinum band...so perfect in its simplicity. So perfect after the huge monstrosity I had ripped off of my finger so many weeks ago in the hospital ladies room. I tilted the box back and forth, watching the rainbow lights of Mrs. Altman's Christmas tree dance through the stone until it blurred. And I realized I was crying.

Phillip's hands came into my view, taking the box from me and removing the ring from it. He was taking my left hand in his and I lifted my gaze to his, blinking rapidly. He raised his brows as if in question and I smiled at him.

"Yes, Phillip."

Mrs. Altman clapped her hands together and muttered, "Thank God."

I felt like a grinning idiot as Phillip slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand. Dimly I heard Wendy, Penny, and Annie murmuring, "Awwww"s and Phillip's mother was softly weeping. I put my arms around Phillip's neck and drew him to me. I didn't care that we had an audience or that Wendy's two little ones had wandered downstairs and were watching the tableau unfold. I kissed him deeply, my tongue slipping into his mouth as he adjusted his position on his knees and leaned in closer to me. Taking the kiss from me, he took my face in his hands and plunged into me with all the fervor and impulsiveness characteristic of him. I moaned as I felt that unmistakable unfurling of arousal in my belly that only Phillip could ignite.

"I like it when you talk that way to me," I mumbled against Phillip's lips.

"Mmm, I know you do, peach," he mumbled back.

Suddenly a tiny voice close at my elbow spoke. "Ew, Uncle Phillip's putting his tongue in her mouth."

"Cole!" Wendy scolded.

We broke apart and Phillip looked down at his little nephew and grinned. Reaching for the little boy, Phillip swiftly rose to his feet, sweeping his nephew up into the air, making Cole giggle uncontrollably. "That's right, buddy. Someday when you're older you'll enjoy putting your tongue in a girl's mouth too!"

"Phillip!" Wendy cried. "Really?"

Phillip ignored his sister and began tickling Cole until the little boy was red faced and gasping for air. I stood up next to them and leaned against Phillip's arm as he transferred his nephew to his hip and looked down at me happily.

Mrs. Altman was wiping away tears and pretending not to. Wendy and Annie got up and came over to us. Annie embraced me while Wendy took Cole from Phillip, giving him a reproachful look. Judd stood up and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Well, Cam, looks like you made a man out of little brother here," he remarked.

I bit my lip and looked at Phillip who made an annoyed face. "Oh, fuck you, Judd."

Paul came up then and ruffled Phillip's unruly hair. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Cameron," he said.

Mrs. Altman pushed her sons aside and grabbed me in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry for what I said to you at the hospital. I was wrong..."

I shook my head and drew back, looking down at her. "No, Mrs. Altman, you were right. Every little thing you said was right. But I'm done with..." I glanced at Phillip who was watching me closely. "...with the gambling industry. No more cards, dice, or chips. And no more politicians."

He grinned at me.

Mrs. Altman glanced between us. "Well as long as that's your decision," she said smiling ironically, having just witnessed her son lay down the law to me. "Oh! We need pictures! Paul, where's my camera?"

Wendy leaned over to me and said, "Might want to repair your lipstick."

Mrs. Altman came back in with her heavy Nikon and began directing her children with a practiced voice. She had done this for years. She frowned at them in concentration.

"Paul you stand here, Annie next to Paul. Judd, why don't stand on the other side of Wendy? Good grief, Phillip, you look like you fell off a bus! Where's your tie?"

I blushed furiously as Phillip looked down at himself. 

"Oh, shit!" he said. "Must still be upstairs tied to the bedpost!" He gave me a mischievous wink. "Be right back!" he called taking the stairs two at a time. 

Penny and Wendy snickered. Paul let out a muttered, "Jesus Christ", and Mrs. Altman chuckled to herself.

I shook my head, looked down, and covered my red face with my hand. Christ. Phillip.

Judd was beside me. "Get used to it, Cameron. There's no secrets in this family."

***

Phillip was still smiling an hour later as he helped me into the passenger seat of the Porsche. When he slid in behind the wheel and leaned over to kiss me, I said sarcastically, "You know we're going to need something more practical than this if you plan on keeping me barefoot and pregnant."

Phillip drew back and grinned. "You mean you're going to need something more practical."

I slapped his hand resting on my knee and he cackled.

"Besides," he went on, shifting into gear, "I only said we'd have three...not like we're gonna have a dozen."

I shifted in my seat and looked behind me into the nonexistent back seat. "Well, I guess we can just throw them all into the trunk...if there's any room back there."

Phillip's grin grew wider as he pushed the car to sixty effortless on the suburban roads. I sat back and let the purring of the engine nearly lull me to sleep. Between pregnancy, sex, and too much dinner, I was more than ready for my bed. I still needed to call Steve Wynn though. 

A thought suddenly occurred to me. I opened my eyes and looked over at Phillip. "What did you mean by 'our house' back there?"

Phillip's dimples appeared and he looked devious. "Just wait."

We were still in the suburbs of Long Island, not far from my mother's house in Deer Park when Phillip slowed and killed the engine. I looked at him questioningly. He got out and came around to my side to help me out. 

"Phillip, what...?"

He began leading me across the green lawn of a charming red brick split-level house past a "for sale" sale that had a large banner plastered across it: SOLD. 

"This is ours, peach. All ours."

I turned to him with my mouth open. "Oh my God!" I screeched. "Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head. "You like it?"

I took a running leap into his arms, uncaring if the neighbors on what was to be our new street were looking. I wrapped my legs around Phillip's waist and kissed him. 

He was laughing at me. "Wait until you see the inside, peach!"

"I don't have to," I said, drawing back to look at him. "I already love it."

Phillip made an annoyed sound. "Yeah, but seriously we should go inside..."

I caught his eye and saw the glow there. Oh...

"Well," I said teasingly. "If you insist."

We made a mockery of a tour. Phillip hurriedly showed me the three bedrooms and two bathrooms along with the kitchen, living room and the beautiful backyard in what was barely enough time to register where everything would go. We'd take a proper tour later. For now, I just needed him. 

I promptly turned and wound my arms around his neck and he grabbed me around the waist. Our mouths and tongues clashed and meshed hungrily, as if we hadn't gotten enough of each other earlier. And right there, in the cold bareness of our future dining room, Phillip took me for the second time that day. Yanking each other's clothes off, throwing them every which way around the empty room, we broke our wet, sloppy kiss only when we had to. 

"Get down on your hands and knees," he whispered frantically.

Smiling, I obeyed, thinking he was going to plunge right into me, then and there. But, no. He knelt behind me and pulled my hips over his face from behind until he was buried in my pussy from his chin to the top of his nose. I shrieked in wild pleasure when I felt his lips, his nose, and his tongue against my hot, eager flesh just like that night outside the club. I moaned and hummed in pleasure as Phillip knew exactly what to do to drive me to the edge. Then his fingers joined his mouth and my senses were in overdrive, my brain freefalling from reality.

The stimulation was too intense, too much, and I wanted him to stop, then I wanted him to go on forever. I shoved back against his face, my body colliding with his nose. I heard him groan but I didn't have time to wonder if it was in arousal or pain. Then the fingers were gone from my pussy, and the broad flat of his hand slapped my ass cheek, echoing cavernously through the empty room along with my scream. Almost instantly, the spiraling of my orgasm began, and when he detected the change in my breathing, Phillip slid those long fingers into me again, stroking my sweet spot as he sucked and licked my clit. Bright lights exploded behind my closed eyes as I began to come, and he deliberately worked his fingers inside me even as he subjected my pussy to insistent sucking, pulling my clit slowly from his mouth. Another hard spank from his broad hand against my ass cheek had me wailing again. 

He wasn't done. Before I could come down from my climax, he was grabbing my hips, pulling me back and down over him. He was sitting halfway up and his cock was ready for me. He pulled me down onto his lap, making me straddle him in reverse. I was careful not to press my weight down onto his scar where the stitches had recently been removed. I glanced over my shoulder at him and the look on his face, his lips and beard slick with my juices, and those dark, half-mast eyes nearly undid me, but he met my smile with one of his own.

His cock filled me, impossibly deep as it had that last time we had fucked like this, only I was facing him then. I leaned forward slightly, bracing my hands on his thighs. I could hear his soft gasp, breathing in sharply through his nose, his hands gripping my hips tightly. Then one hand moved up my back, flipping my hair over the front of my shoulder, out of the way so that his fingertips could caress my naked skin. I shivered and reached for my clit as I rocked his penis inside me.

My fingers found my overheated bundle of nerves, working it even as Phillip filled my wet, needy sex; I bit my lip as I was lost in a cloudy fog of pure hedonistic pleasure. Suddenly, Phillip's hands grabbed my hips tightly and he was thrusting up into me, slamming into the walls of me, making my tits bounce and forcing inarticulate noises from my throat. 

"Who the fuck you belong to?" he demanded, his free hands gripping me mercilessly, forcing me down as he plunged upward.

"Ergghhh! I...belong to you, Phillip!" I panted, sweat pouring from me despite the cold air, my hair swinging wildly with his jerking movements, some of it sticking wetly to my cheeks and forehead.

"God damn right you do. Come on my cock," he commanded, and his fingers replaced mine grinding my clit as he came undone beneath me, his breathing ragged, his seed pulsing into my body. I shattered atop him, feeling my pussy contract with spasms even as I cried out his name, its syllables echoing around in the still of the room.

For a long moment I sagged there mounted on my stallion, the palms of my hands braced on the floor, my gasping breaths matching the rhythm of his. His hands rested loosely on my thighs and I could feel the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. Other than that it was a pure, white, hushed silence. As delicate as the ice crystals on the chandelier above our heads. For some reason I looked up and smiled, letting a laugh escape my throat in a soft, breathless huff. The chandelier was slowly, almost imperceptibly, swaying and its crystal prisms were quivering.

Suddenly, almost predictably, the sacred silence was broken by my phone's loud ringtone. I lifted my head at the same time Phillip turned his toward to the annoying sound. It was coming from my jeans pocket, not two feet away from us. 

Phillip shifted underneath me but made no move to disengage us. Instead his deep, lazy voice behind me said, "Answer it. Get it over with."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "What? Here? Now?" I asked.

Phillip answered me by reaching for my jeans, fishing the phone out of my pocket, and handing it to me. I hesitated only briefly, my eyes still locked with his, then I slowly turned to face front and answered the phone, feeling awkward and little bit silly with Phillip's cock still inside me and his hands caressing my naked torso.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Ms. Greene!" Steve Wynn's voice exploded in my ear. "I've been trying to reach you all day. I know it's Christmas and all but..."

"It's...quite alright, Mr. Wynn," I gasped as Phillip pinched my nipple. "I'm terribly sorry but I can't...can't..."

It was just like that time in my hotel room when I was on the phone with Marvin. Christ, Phillip!

"I'm sorry, Ms. Greene, you can't what?" Wynn was asking. 

"I...I...c-can't," I was stuttering.

Phillip's hands were on my breasts now, fingers pinching and pulling my nipples, hips thrusting up. Jesus, was he getting hard again?

"You've got to kidding me...again?" I cried, not realizing I spoke out loud.

"What's that, Ms. Greene?" Wynn asked, clearly confused.

I moaned and then the phone was snatched out of my hand and I heard Phillip's voice behind me speaking loud and clear. 

"Cameron is very sorry, Mr. Wynn but she won't be able to accept your generous job offer." He paused, one hand still at my breast, his hips rolling beneath me. "Why? Oh, because she's going to be too busy getting her pussy stuffed like a Christmas turkey." Anther pause. "Who am I? Phillip Altman, her husband-to-be. Nice to meet ya. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Mr. Wynn!"

And with that, Phillip ended the call and threw the phone across the room.

"Now, where were we, peach?"

***

And a very Happy New Year to my readers. 2021 has got to be better, right? Love you all!! Thanks for reading! 

This story is dedicated to my three best friends and beautiful Queens: Sam (Mamphy27) Jackie (Jackieblu13) and Rebekah (RubyOrchid) Without these lovely ladies, this story would not exist. Love ya'll!!!


End file.
